Accept Me
by Takagou
Summary: Naruto, hated and known only as the demon within him, is held in a holy palace for safe keeping. Hinata, a lonely Priestess is sent to the Kyuubi Palace. Can the two find acceptance in each other, or will an impending doom keep them apart? NaruHina
1. New Applicant

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters associated with it. This is simply a story that sprouted from my amateur mind. 

There was only the fire. Everyone else had fled in fear, and now there was nothing but the destruction, the boy, and her. She looked at the boy, gazed deep into his soul. She could not see him though; she could not see anything anymore. She called out, but her voice was hallow as a drum. She screamed, and he stood there. That boy in her dreams, with no soul….

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Hinata-san, Hinata-san! Wake up, you're going to be late!" 

Hyuuga Hinata slowly opened her eyes, sitting up in her bed. She looked up at the man waking her up, and rubbed a tired eye gingerly. "What…time is it?" Hinata's voice was soft as she spoke this, half from the abrupt wake up call, half because she had a soft manner about her in general. The man was her lead guard, care taker, and uncle.

"It's late, your carriage leaves in an hour. What kept you sleeping so hard, Hinata-san?" Hinata stepped out of her bed and stood up straight, rapping her arms around herself to conceal her frame, despite the loose fitting white night gown. 

Hinata walked to her window and starred out of it longingly, tapping her fingers against the cool glass gently. "I was…dreaming." She dreamt often lately, always of the same boy. She could not see or hear him, but she knew he was always there. She almost had seen him in this dream, almost felt him….

She sighed at the lost opportunity, but quickly forgot about her thoughts on her dream. It was a big day for Hinata, and she had to get ready. She asked Hizashi to kindly leave the room and let her dress. "Please do not take long Hinata-san, tardiness will not be appreciated on your first day." He left, and she removed her nightgown quickly by allowing it to fall from her shoulders and puddle at her feet.

Hinata clumsily ran while the garment was still entangled at her feet, and thusly fell right on her face. "Itai!" she muttered out in pain, hoisting herself back up. "Some priestess I make…." She said sadly, looking at her clumsy feet with a bit of resentment. Hinata once again ran toward the clothes she had laid out for herself, carefully avoiding any dangerous articles of clothing waiting to trip her as well.

She wore her finest white kimono, with dark blue trimming and a small stem of flowers on her side. Hinata dressed her long hair up in an elegant bun with strands flowing around her face. The beautiful girl looked over her appearance in the full-length mirror, but saw no beauty. Hinata sighed again, not sure how improve on her current appearance. A call from the window distracted her, and she ran to it. "Hinata-san, the carriage is here! It's time to go, hurry up!"

"H..hai!" Hinata called. She looked over herself once more, and bit her lip lightly. "It isn't perfect…but it will have to do!" She ran for the door eagerly, displaying the first sign of a smile all morning. It quickly faded when she was about to close the door, and looked around her large elegant room. "Goodbye room. I'll be back someday, I'm sure!" Hinata closed the door to her childhood, and soon stepped into the carriage that led to her future as an adult, as a woman, as a high ranked Priestess.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

He opened his eyes slowly, looking around the dungeon that he called home. He went through the usual routine, brushing his teeth, showering, getting dressed. The boy was young, but clearly in the process of becoming a man. His blonde hair glistened in the proper light, and his body was growing tall and lean. He was also quite well built, and attractive if seen in the proper time and place. It was not his body that you'd normally be attracted to though. It was his eyes that could captivate a soul. They glowed with the hope of a grand future, and yet…they were dimmed from years of solitude, grief, and hate. 

They glowed more often now though. His body was becoming strong from the physical aspect of his training, and he hoped to impress the Head Priestess with his ever-changing appearance. _Soon_, he thought to himself with a smirk, _she will acknowledge me for who I am…. Uzumaki Naruto!_He ran out of his room in his meditation robes, a wonderful contrast of black material with orange ties, and skipped over to breakfast. Outside of his dungeon-like residence was a beautiful palace, full of the finer and more beautiful things in life. It was all for him, but he'd only known the dungeon since he was young. When he was given the choice of a better room once Lord Sarutobi had mediated his situation, he decided to stay in the dungeon. For better or worse it was his own place since he was a baby, and it gave an odd sort of comfort to him.

He ran full force through the halls, eyes tightly shut while laughing. This proved to be a bad idea, after crashing head first into the High Priestess herself. The two collided and fell to the floor. Eyes wide open to the beautiful girl, a smile appeared. "Hello Sakura-sama! I hope I didn't hurt you!"

Sakura frowned, and gave Kyuubi a death glare. "Watch where you are going Kyuubi! You could have hurt someone!" She got up with rage written all over her face, but offered a hand to help him up non-the less. Kyuubi smiled, and took the hand eagerly.

"Anosa anosa, can I accompany you to breakfast, Sakura-sama!" Sakura sighed, but agreed. She did not like how the Kyuubi was so much her burden. When she had first been sent to the Kyuubi Palace to keep the beast tamed through various forms of meditation and spiritual controls, Sakura had thought it dangerous and deadly. Now, it was just annoying. Back then she was young, and pitied the Kyuubi for being trapped in the dark dungeon with no one to care for him properly. Then Lord Sarutobi learned of the way the Kyuubi was being treated, and changed things for the better. Once allowed to roam the halls, Kyuubi got to know more of the Priests and Priestesses who inhabited the palace. 

It was then the Kyuubi met the then young Sakura, and fell for her. It had to have been the best yet worse thing to ever happen to Sakura. The Kyuubi followed her all around the palace, creating havoc to gain her attention. But because she was the only one he'd listen to when he was causing mayhem, she was promoted again and again for keeping the peace. Then, the old Head Priestess retired and named Sakura her successor, and Sakura basically was queen of the Kyuubi Palace ever since. It came with the burden of the Kyuubi himself though. He had his sweet, kind, virtuous moments, but also his annoying, rude, troublesome ones. Sakura guessed she was happy with the way things turned out. After all, one annoying admirer was far better than the life she could have been leading as a lower servant to the higher ups in the castle. She had great strength, and was respected back in her hometown, but the palace was for the elitists, and Sakura's talent could easily have been overlooked.

"This food is great Sakura-sama! Have some waffles!" Naruto shoved a syrup-clad waffle right in Sakura's face, and she cringed her face and hit the fork-full away. This, sadly, caused a chain of events where the waffle flew off the fork, against the syrup bottle, which spilled conveniently onto Sakura's lap.

"Kyuubi baka!" Sakura punched the Kyuubi, and he went flying. Oh sure, he could have dodged it easily, but any contact from the beauty was worth the pain. He hit the wall, and laughed.

"Gommenasai Sakura-sama! I'll ask a servant to buy you a new pink kimono, if you wish!"

"I can do that myself, thank you very much!" She stormed out of the breakfast hall as everyone watched, holding back laughter. Kyuubi chased after Sakura, and walked about a foot behind her for safety. 

"I really didn't mean to Sakura-sama, honest! Hey, let me make it up to you with some ramen!" Sakura looked back, ready to pummel the troublesome teen boy again, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

_Those damn eyes_,she thought to herself, lowering her own. _I just can't stay mad at him with beaten down eyes like those._ "I just hope you behave when the new applicant arrives tonight."

Kyuubi blinked, and got a very confused look on his face. "Another one applying? But I just started to remember all the girls and guys _already _living here! Why do we need another dumb girl here to keep track of me, I am fine on my own! Can't it at least be a Priest? Preferably one who won't be so 'I must be trained by Sasuke!' crazy?"

"Hey! Sasuke-kun is a strong, noble…drop dead gorgeous………..huh? Oh! Sasuke-kun deserves your respect, as does the new Priestess coming in!"

Kyuubi folded his arms and pouted a little. "What's so great about her? I've met tons of these girls before, why does this one impress you?"

"She is practically a princess in her own right!" Sakura took a flipbook out from a fold of her stained kimono, and flipped through a few pages to where the information regarding the new applicant was. "Heir to the noble warrior Clan, Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata showed signs of divinity and spiritual connection since the age of four. At 6 she was accepted into the area's prestigious School of Aggressive Divination (S.A.D.), usually reserved for teens, and-."

"But you were accepted into an even better school at age 4!"

"Quiet Kyuubi! Ahem…At age 7 she was released from the school, dubbed a 'disaster of a warrior'. Hinata was temporarily exiled from her clan, and put in the care of her uncle, Hyuuga Hizashi. At 10 Hinata was forced into a serious battle against a rival clan, and proved to have enough combat skill to lead her clan. The clan accepted her as their true heir, but Hinata still preferred the peaceful life she lived in the country with her uncle. At age 12 she became a certified Priestess-."

"But you became the _Head_ Priestess at age 12!"

"SHUT UP! A certified Priestess, despite the average age being that of 19. Hinata has performed several acts of good in her area, most people referring to these actions not as simple spiritual divinity, but true miracles. Hinata also continued her physical training, proving to be amongst the strongest female warriors using spiritual techniques within recent history, at the tender age of 16." Sakura smirked, and placed her hands on her hips. "So, what do you have to say to _that _Kyuubi!"

"…You were dubbed the same thing at 14." Sakura fell to the ground in frustration. Kyuubi sure had a one track mind….

"Look, she will be a great addition to this place, so shut it!" Sakura opened the door to her room that she had just stepped infront of, opened it, and took one last look at Kyuubi. "And spill anything on my kimono again and I'll have all nine of your tails on a platter Kyuubi, the fox demon!" She slammed the door, and Kyuubi stood alone in the hallway for a few seconds.

He then turned away, and muttered softly, "My name is Naruto…and I am a human." The boy walked over to a window and looked outside at the fresh glow of the morning sun. He would be late for training with his sensei again, but he didn't care much. 

He clenched a fist, but then relaxed and closed his eyes. He was human, no matter what anyone told him. No demon could ever feel the pain he felt, he knew that in his heart and soul.

Kyuubi looked towards the distance, and could feel the new Priestess coming toward him. He thought of the past girls who had come to the palace as possible Priestesses, and he had refused them all despite Sakura's frustration with him. She was in charge of finding the girls, but it was up to him to accept them into his world. "I hope this one," He said softly, staring at his own reflection, "I hope she doesn't look at me with those cold eyes. Just once, let one of them accept and like me. Please, just one….."


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ah but if I did….

Me: wow, 10 reviews in just the first chapter. That's amazing! 

Sasuke: Sort of pathetic, impressed by just 10 reviews. That many is surprising though, considering I wasn't even in the last chapter.

Me: Well, I really like getting good reviews! It's my dream to get more than a hundred on a fic someday….

Sasuke: Pathetic.

Me: You think that's bad? Wait till you see how you act when Hinata is around. THAT'S pathetic!

Sasuke: Wait what? This is a NaruHina not a SasuHina!

Me: Maybe it'll be both? Haven't decided yet….No matter what though, it'll end NaruHina! But uuh, lets get on with the fic before I disclose too much!

Sasuke: Worst...ninja…ever.  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata gazed out the window, hypnotized by the droplets of rain tip tapping against the glass. She looked off into the distance and wondered how much longer it would be until they reached what she hoped would be her next home.

Hyuuga Hizashi noticed the look of worry etched on his dear nieces face, and placed a hand over hers for comfort. "What is wrong Hinata-san, you look so melancholy."

Hinata smiled, and gave a light giggle, closing her eyes. "I suppose the rain is just getting me down! It makes me miss Neji-nii-san so much, I haven't seen him in so long." Hinata lied easily, but felt guilty about it all the same. She just didn't wish to tell her uncle how nervous she was of not being accepted into Kyuubi Palace. It had been her dream since she was a young girl at S.A.D., and to be denied would mean total failure to her.

The lie was especially bad though, for any mention of Neji brought Hizashi into just as sad a state as Hinata was. "Hai, I suppose he is happier where he is though. The Main House Mansion is a good place for him, mentally and physically. He always wanted to be accepted there, after all. I just wish he would call or write more, tell me of his activities and such." Hizashi's voice drifted off, and it was his turn to stare out the window. 

When Hinata had been accepted back to the Main House as their true heir, she had agreed to go only if her cousin was allowed to accompany her. Hinata knew of Neji's desire to be accepted by the higher ups in the family, but there was far more to her decision than that. Hinata viewed Neji as the brother she never had, and desperately didn't want to part with him. Once at the Mansion, however, Hinata found herself miserable in the life there. She had always been a country girl at heart, and enjoyed the quiet life in the country immensely. Neji however, was glad to be gone and had no desire to return. Hinata visited Hizashi for rather long periods of time quite frequently, but Neji almost always stayed behind. 

Hizashi couldn't blame the boy, of course. The Mansion must have seemed like a beautiful and miraculous escape to Neji. Hizashi just wished his son would acknowledge him though, even if in the slightest of ways.

"Hizashi-san, I think I see it!" Hinata's voice broke through Hizashi's thoughts, and he looked out the window toward his and his niece's future. The Palace, normally bright and elegant, looked quite different in the dark, mid-evening rain. It seemed ominous, and chilling right down to the bone. The urge to inform the driver to turn the carriage around right then and there swept over him. Hizashi needed to protect Hinata from this place of terror, this spiritual hell-hole. 

He then closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply, forcing his body to relax. _Relax, _Hizashi thought, _it is just a Palace, nothing more or less. Relax…._ Hizashi looked over at Hinata, who's face was bright with excitement. He smiled, and almost laughed at himself. To think, he was going to turn the carriage around for something so silly!

The carriage stopped infront of the Palace, and Hinata stayed inside as Hizashi and her driver carried her bags inside to her room. It was a good thing she brought an umbrella, otherwise she might have ruined her hair and dress. Hinata had lent it to Hizashi to use while loading her things though, so she was stuck in the carriage.

Hinata was stuck, at least until she noticed something amongst the dark exterior of the palace. Well, it wasn't really some_thing_, but some_one_. There was a boy sitting near the steps, just sitting there with his eyes closed. The only thing that gave his location away was the bright orange sash tied around his black outfit. Hinata blinked, and tried to press closer against the glass of the window, sitting up on her legs trying to get a better look at the boy. "What...is he doing?" Hinata suddenly regretted giving away her umbrella, for now she would have to ruin her dress. "I hope my hair doesn't get too ruined…I really wanted to make a good first impression too." She sighed, and opened the door to get out of the carriage. 

Hinata walked hurriedly to the boy sitting in the rain, as though moving in fast motions would protect her appearance. She got to the boy and stood infront of him for a few seconds, an eyebrow cocked. Not sure what to do, Hinata just waited till he acknowledged she was standing before him.

After a minute of nothing, Hinata took action and spoke. "Ex…excuse me! May I ask what you are doing?"

The boy opened an eye in annoyance to see who was bothering him, but closed it again. "I'm trying to meditate. If I don't Kakashi-sensei will kill me!" 

Hinata blinked, and looked around. "But…it's raining."

The boy's face furrowed, and he asked, "Really?" His eyes opened for real this time to observe his surroundings, and Hinata was taken aback. His crystal blue eyes seemed to shin right through her soul, and she placed a hand to her thumping heart. For a moment, she thought that she couldn't even breathe. "Well..." the boy continued, "I'll be damned!" He held his arms out, just to confirm that they were, in fact, wet. "I didn't even notice! Thanks lady, now I don't have to pretend to meditate anymore!" He chuckled at himself, as though rain delaying his meditation training was a stroke of sheer brilliance.

Hinata held a shacking hand out for him, unable to say anything due to her heavily beating heart. The boy took it, and hoisted himself up. The two starred at each other for a second, not releasing the other's hand. The boy then started to give Hinata an odd look, and Hinata thusly ripped her hand from his, pressing it firmly to her own chest for protection. "Wh…what is…your name?" 

The boy smiled, and then placed his hands behind his head. "I am Uzumaki Naruto! And who are you?"

"Hinata, of the Hyuuga clan." Naruto's smile faltered, and his eyes opened wider. Hinata could tell he was judging her. 

"Oh yea, Sakura-sama said something about you coming tonight. You're the new Priestess applicant, neh?"

"H…hai! I hope to make a very nice addition to the Kyuubi Palace." She bowed, and Naruto looked over her. 

She seemed genuine enough. This Hinata girl seemed kind, but a bit shy for his tastes. She was kind of pretty though, despite the rain drenching her from head to foot. "Oh! I should get you inside, you'll get a cold if your out in this rain!"

Hinata's lips puckered lightly, and she looked at Naruto shyly. "I…can say the same about you, Naruto-kun." Naruto laughed, and then smiled. 'Naruto-kun,' he liked it. He then grabbed Hinata's arm and started to lead her into the palace. When the doors were opened, Hizashi was standing there about to open them himself.

"Hinata-sama! What were you doing in this rain!" Hizashi became flustered at what the water was doing to his niece's white gown, and promptly pulled his coat off of himself and wrapped it around Hinata. He then turned to Naruto and bowed, telling him, "Thank you for bringing her in kind sir, I'll be sure to tell the Head Priestess of this."

"No need for that, I can see it myself." The feminine, but strong voice came from the top of the staircase, where Sakura was slowly walking down. Naruto gazed up at his beautiful Priestess, and waved enthusiastically. He also noted she had a new pink kimono on, one much more form fitting. Naruto's cheeks flushed at the thoughts in his head, and he laughed perversely.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran to her, and Sakura just continued walking toward her guests, attempting to act as queenly as possibly. She reached Hizashi and bowed politely, and he returned the action. Sakura then noticed the wet, jacket-clad Hinata and stepped toward her, placing welcoming hands on Hinata's shoulders and smiled sweetly.

"I hope the Kyuubi did not trouble you too much, I know he can be a handful to many of the applicants." This was the first test Sakura issued the applicant; can she withstand being around the Kyuubi?

"Th…the Kyuubi? Where?"

"There." Sakura pointed to Naruto, who suddenly felt very awkward and uncomfortable. Hizashi's mouth fell wide, and Hinata's face contorted with confusion.

"Iie…that's not possible. His name is Naruto, and he is a human. I've read up on the Nine Tailed Fox, and this surely is not him." Hinata looked back and forth between Naruto and Sakura, still not quite understanding the situation.

"What you see is simply a container, a shell that the Kyuubi inhabits. He'd like to think he is human I'm sure, but don't be mistakenby that boy. He _is_ the Nine Tailed Fox. He has no name, but is referred to by the name granted to the demon, Kyuubi." Sakura said this matter-of-factly, as though it was not degrading in any way. It was as though Sakura was saying "He is 5'8 and weighs 140 pounds and he enjoys eating ramen but hates meditation practice."

This startled Hinata slightly, but when she looked over at Naruto she could tell it was hurting him even more. Hinata did not wish to make a bad impression to either, for both needed to find her agreeable for her to be accepted into the job. "Well…may I please at least refer to him as Naruto? I'm sure there is…no harm in that much?" Hinata said this softly, afraid of any bad result.

Sakura looked up in thought, and then shrugged. "No skin off my back. Do you mind Kyuubi?" Sakura turned around to look at Naruto, who's face seemed to lighten slightly at the latest turn of events.

"No! I don't mind at all Sakura-sama." 

"Good! Now, let's show Hinata her room." Sakura smiled curtly at Hizashi and Hinata, and then walked toward the staircase again and started up it. Naruto quickly ran after her, calling for her to wait up. Hinata and Hizashi exchanged expressions of slight confusion, and then both just shrugged and followed the other two toward their rooms.

Naruto smiled as he followed Sakura, ignoring the two behind them. "So Sakura-sama, you must be impressed. I behaved myself with the new applicant and everything!"

Sakura continued walking, not daring to look into the puppy-like-eyes of the Kyuubi. "Congratulations Kyuubi, you managed to act civilized. Yatta." 

"Aw c'mon Sakura-sama! " He jumped infront of her and did a pouty face, and Sakura shrieked at the unwanted cute-ness overload.

"Fine fine! You did a good job happy now!" Naruto smiled happily, and nodded, continuing to walk next to Sakura and talk with her. Hinata gazed at them from about 10 feet back, her expression a sad one to witness.

_I guess they are together_, she thought to herself, _or at least he likes her. I could never compare to her either…so strong, and beautiful._ Hinata then looked down at herself, and almost laughed at how pathetic she looked. She had wanted to impress the Palace with her appearance, but even if the rain hadn't ruined her outfit she still would have looked like a complete nobody compared to Head Priestess Sakura.

The group finally reached Hinata's room, and Sakura held an arm out with grace Hinata could only dream of. "This is your room, Hinata-san. We will hold your interview tomorrow morning after breakfast, a servant will show you where to go. For now, this will be your room. Hizashi-san, yours is right next-door. I knew that since you are her guard and guardian, you'd want to be close as possible." Sakura then walked close to Hinata and whispered in her ear, "I do hope this room isn't inhabited for only the one day. I wish you luck tomorrow, for you will need it." Sakura stepped away and started down the hall. She raised a hand in goodbye, yelling out, "Breakfast will be from 6-10:30, so make sure you don't miss it. The interview will no longer be available to you after 11:00, so don't be late."

Hinata was about to wish Naruto a goodbye, but when she turned to say her farewell he had already gone. She turned 360 degrees to see him chasing after Sakura. Hinata sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head down and whispering, "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." 

"Go on Hinata, you need your rest. I'll be next door if you need me." Hizashi smiled at Hinata, much like Hinata thought her father would. That is, if her father smiled. Hinata hugged Hizashi tightly, pressing her head into his chest.

"Thank you, Hizashi-san! Thank you for being here for me!" She almost started to cry, but Hizashi's hand rubbing her back lightly calmed her. He understood she was stressed and tired, and wanted to make sure she calmed down for tomorrow. Hizashi loved Hinata as though she was one of his own, especially since his own child was constantly away. Hinata pulled away, smiling, and walked into her room.

After changing into her nightgown, one much short than the one she had worn back home, Hinata looked over at her various trunks and bags full of her processions. "I won't be cocky," Hinata concluded, "I won't unpack and assume I am going to stay. It would be bad luck!" She was about to head to the bathroom to bathe and warm herself from the cold, but was distracted by a knock at her door. "I wonder what Hizashi wants?" She muttered quietly to herself. She then sprinted to her door lightly, and opened it.

"Hey, Hinata!" It was Naruto, standing there, staring right at her. Hinata's head swam, and her arms desperately were trying to figure out what to cover. Her legs were showing, she had on no bra, the neck line on her nightgown was so low, her arms were bare, her face was red. Hinata's body soon took over, and she simply resigned herself to screaming and knocking Naruto in the head with a clenched, nervous fist.

"What's going on!" Hizashi screamed as he ran from his room, katana unsheathed. He looked at his still soaked niece in a white nighty, and then at the Kyuubi laying against a wall, slightly dazed. The two looked at him as he starred at them, and all was silent. Hizashi then slowly walked backwards, into his room, and closed the door.

"I…I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran to him on her toes, and kneeled infront of him to inspect his head. Naruto rubbed at his head as she inspected it, and then looked up to see her. When Hinata realized how close their heads were, her natural introverted-ness took over. She squeaked lightly, fell backwards onto her rump, and quickly crawled away backwards till the wall stopped her futile attempt to create distance between the two.

Naruto sighed, and stood up while keeping a hand at the spot he had recently been pummeled. "That was even stronger than Sakura-sama."

"I...I really am sorry!" Hinata stood up as well, but still curled into herself while leaning against the wall. Naruto looked at her, but then laughed.

"It's fine, Hinata! I'm used to it!" His presence made Hinata relax slightly, and she opened up a little more. 

"May I…ask why you came to my room?" Naruto had to listen very carefully to hear her, she spoke as quietly as a butterfly's wings. 

"Do you…not want to be near me or somthin?" Naruto cocked an eye brow, trying to see past her shy exterior to the truth. Was she really just shy, or did Hinata fear him for being a demon? _Please_, thought Naruto, _don't let her hate me. I actually _like_ this one!_

"No! Of course not!" Hinata's hands clenched together infront of her chest, and her head popped out of its shell. Her hair flew elegantly around her face as she spoke these words with such desperation; thinking to herself, _Please don't let him hate me._

Naruto looked into her heart and soul, and saw she was truthful. He smiled, and then started to walk away, only turning to say. "I just forgot to say goodnight earlier, Hinata-chan" Hinata blushed brightly at these words, and stared right back at him. In this light, in the glow of the darkness he looked so familiar to her. Hinata almost wanted to reach out and touch his face, just to make sure he was really there. The moment lasted but a second though, for Naruto started to walk away once more, leaving Hinata with a heartbreaking request as he went. "Hey, put a good word in for me when you're with Sakura-sama tomorrow! I really want her to like me!"

"I….I will! Goodnight, Naruto-kun!" Hinata leaned against the wall for a few minutes, deep in thought. She then leaned back up and walked into her room, head bowed. Tomorrow was a big day, and she needed her sleep.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke: …I still am not in this?

me: Eh keep your pants on ya antsy young-in! You'll be in it soon enough!

Sasuke: grumble

Me: Well everyone, R and R nice things please ;


	3. Absolute Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fan-fic, only the concept behind it.

Me: Wow, 22 reviews in two chapters! Come on people, make my dream of over 100 reviews come true!

Sasuke: Won't happen if I don't enter the story pretty damn soon.

Sakura: Or if you don't start making me less bitchy!

Me: Hey hey! Sasuke, you know I love ya baby! You'll be here soon enough. And Sakura, you're nicer than you seem in the last chapter, honestly! I just needed to get the point across that Naruto truly is seen as only the Kyuubi, and nothing more!

Sakura: Yea yea, let's just get on with this.

Sasuke: I swear if I'm not in this chapter…

Me: gulp note self...run. ...  
...  
There was the boy again, surrounded by the flames. She called out for him, screaming his unknown name. His stare penetrated her, and she could see the dark red spirit that was not his own. She reached out to help, but there was no help to be given. Finally, she found her voice and screamed through the destruction, "Who are you!"

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, groggily. She looked around the foreign room, and soon remembered where she was. While sitting up, she gazed over at the alarm clock. The time was…. "10:15! Shimatta!" Hinata jumped out of bed and ran for her bag of clothes. She had no time to change into an appropriate kimono, so her training clothes would have to do. She hurriedly slid the clothes on while scolding her alarm clock. "Why didn't you go off? I set you for nine, nine o clock damn it! Why couldn't you just work?" Hinata bent over and whipped her long hair into a ponytail, grabbed her bag, and ran out of her room.

She looked down the hall, and back up it. "Where…is the breakfast hall? How am I supposed to get to Sakura-sama by finding the servant who is at the breakfast hall if I don't even know where that is?" Hinata stole a glance at her watch, and saw it was 10:30. "Oh no!" The interview was only open for another half hour, and if Hinata couldn't find a person to show her where Sakura was by then, she'd be sent home packing.

Hinata ran down the hall in a panic, trying to find someone to ask directions. After running through two halls, down the stair case, and past multiple locked rooms, Hinata finally stumbled across the courtyard. She walked out slowly, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. Once her eyes had adjusted, Hinata starred at the opening in awe.

The courtyard was covered in vines and stepping stones, with a giant fountain in the middle. There was sparring, meditation, and spiritual training going on all over with boys and girls alike. Hinata wandered through aimlessly for a minute, forgetting about her interview. Never before had Hinata been surrounded by individuals who were the same as her, and it made her feel at peace with herself.

The daze soon dissipated, and Hinata ran to a near by girl. "Excuse me! Do you know where Head Priestess Sakura is, it's an emergency!" The pretty blonde scowled slightly, and folded her arms.

"What do you need a girl with a forehead like that for? She is useless! The old Head Priestess was _going_ to choose me after all, but I knew I should train more before gaining such a great position. Unlike that dumb Sakura! Whatever you need, I can help you with! I am Yamanaka Ino, the prettiest and most advanced Priestess at Kyuubi Palace! H…hey! Where'd you go?"

Hinata had walked off half way through Ino's rant, knowing that the pretty blonde would be of little help. The courtyard was full of people, and Hinata was not going to give up until she had questioned each and every one of them. Every person she asked proved to be of no help though. "Excuse me, do you know where the Head Priestess is?"

"Naw, she is too troublesome to keep track of."

" Mmm! I saw her this morning eating a delicious stack of pancakes with some fresh fruit. They were so good looking at had ten helpings!"

"I'd help you find her, but I have to do 200 laps around the courtyard! YOSH!"

"I have to find my dog, can't help you now!"

"………..Don't…step on the bug."

Hinata fell to the ground, and almost wished there was a wall near by to bang her head against. "Why can't anyone help me? Why…."

"What kind of Priestess are you?" Hinata's head shot up, and looked to where the deep voice had come from. The boy had a dark aura about him, matching his black hair and eyes perfectly. His face was deep, as though every thought in his head was that of extreme importance. _I didn't even sense he was there,_ Hinata thought to her self, slightly shocked.

"What…do you mean?" Hinata stood up infront of the boy, looking at him with eyes of confusion.

"You need strength to be a Priestess, the likes of which you obviously don't have."

Hinata sighed, and looked down. "I just need to find the Head Priestess before 11:00, otherwise…"

"Otherwise you fail. Well if you are too afraid to go to any extreme to complete your mission, than you don't deserve the benefits that would come with completing it." The boy started to walk away, and only stopped at Hinata's call.

"What is your name?" Hinata looked at the boy intensely, and he turned around and returned her gaze.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said simply, adding a light smirk. "Finish quickly, Hyuuga Hinata. Your time is almost up." He walked away, leaving Hinata very confused.

"How did he know my name…?" She said softly. Hinata looked at her watch, and saw that she only had 2 minutes left. Suddenly, she understood what Sasuke was saying. "This courtyard seems to be the center of the Palace. I just hope this works!" Hinata ran to the center of the courtyard, and jumped to the tip of the fountain to be perfectly centered. The water soaked her feet, but that was not of importance to Hinata right then.

She placed her two hands together and closed her eyes, as though in prayer. "Ta…Ka…Ha…Ru…Ta…Ka…Ha…Ru…" Everyone's training slowly subsided, and everyone started to stare up at the chanting Hinata. A gust of wind suddenly swept around her, only it was not normal wind. Colors of red, purple, blue, and gold were intertwined in the spiritual wind. The colors soon swept into a glowing ball where Hinata's hands were clasped. She opened her eyes, which were now almost frightening with the power she was concentrating into her hands.

The hands came clashing down into the fountain as Hinata screamed to exert her energy, and a wave of pure energy knocked the other Priests and Priestess to the ground. "What is that technique!" Ino screamed out, covering her eyes as best as she could.

Sasuke, the only one in the courtyard not knocked down by the energy, watched Hinata carefully. _I guess she really is a Hyuuga, with a technique like that._ Sasuke had seen many forms of the spiritual tracking technique, but never the original. Only a Hyuuga could properly perform it, and even then it was a rarity in the clan. _No wonder Sakura has such interest in her._

The fountain started to break up into hundreds of pieces, and water gushed out from the debris. The Priests and Priestesses composed themselves soon enough to create a protective barrier around them, and the rocks fell to the ground without so much as a single person hurt. Hinata slowly stood up, and stared at the spot the fountain once took residence. "Sakura-sama, come out now please."

Out of the debris, Sakura suddenly appeared. She walked toward Hinata as everyone in the opening watched. "That was quite impressive." Sakura said simply.

"Yes, well. I am sorry for summoning you here using such extreme forces, but I did not know where to find you and I was going to be late." Hinata looked around at the destruction of the courtyard, and was sure she would be in trouble.

"Congratulations, Hyuuga Hinata. You have successfully passed the first test." Sakura smiled, and everyone present cheered. Hinata just blinked in utter confusion.

"What? What do you mean?" Hinata asked, wondering why everyone seemed to know what was going on.

"Let me explain! I first needed to test if you would be able to complete an order no matter what the circumstances. To do this, I made it nearly impossible for you to locate me on time. First, I lied about sending a servant to take you to me. This way you'd be put into a false sense of security that would be ripped out right from under you!"

"Then I came to your room last night!" Hinata jumped at the voice from behind her. She turned to see Naruto smiling like a little boy who played a wonderful trick. "I jumped into your room and disabled your alarm right before you hit me, when your eyes were closed!" Naruto said this happily, but Hinata found it amazing Naruto was able to get by her that quickly without her knowledge.

"Kyuubi, I'm telling the story!"

"Sorry, Sakura-sama!"

"Well, I informed the other Priests and Priestesses to be of no help to you what so ever. After that, it was entirely up to you to find me! And you did a great job of it at that, I never would have thought a mere applicant would take such a bold, dangerous approach. You definitely belong here." Sakura gave Hinata a light hug, which Hinata returned uncomfortably. "The actual interview will take place right here at 5:00. Dinner is at 6:00 so don't be late, I'd hate to miss supper. Come on Kyuubi, Jiraiya-sensei will be mad if you don't come to jutsu practice."

"Hai! I'll be there in a minute Sakura-chan!" Sakura shrugged and walked away, leaving Naruto with Hinata. "I was really glad you passed Hinata-chan, I was getting worried for a minute."

Hinata blushed a bright red, and placed her hands infront of her chest in a bad attempt to create a barrier between the two of them. "You worried…for me?"

"Yea, I almost came out of hiding to tell you what to do, but Sakura-sama was with me and well, I didn't want to get in trouble or anything!"

"But…someone did-." Hinata stopped herself before telling Naruto that she had help. _I don't want to get Sasuke in trouble,_ she thought kindly.

"Someone did what, Hinata?"

"Umm…Someone did speak to me, but not in a helping way or anything I mean umm…he was…I…." Hinata started to ramble off nonsense words, and Naruto stared at her in dismay.

"What…are you talking about?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"Umm, a boy. A boy named-."

"Hey Kyuubi, shouldn't you be getting to Jiraiya?" Naruto and Hinata looked over to see Sasuke, leaning against a wall. He smirked at the both of them, and Hinata breathed out the name she was about to speak anyways.

"Uchiha, Sasuke…." Hinata looked away from the stare of Sasuke, and coughed lightly.

"Damn it Sasuke! I'll go train when ever I damn well feel like it!" Naruto's fists clenched and he jumped up and down in anger as he spoke.

Sasuke just closed his eyes and shrugged. "See if I care, Kyuubi-_Chan_."

A vein twitched at Naruto's temple, and he rolled up his sleeves and started to walk toward Sasuke. "That's it, I've waited a long time for this!"

"Kyuubi! Stay away from Sasuke-kun! And get going or else I'll tell Jiraiya on you!" Sakura called from a nearby window, shacking a menacing fist.

"Gah! Hai! Right away Sakura-sama!" Naruto turned to Sasuke with a scowl. "I'll beat ya up another time, Sasuke! Oh and Hinata!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and hugged her in congratulations, as the she continued to blush profusely. "I'm glad you are doing so well!" With that, Naruto ran towards the doors back into the building to go train. He looked over his shoulder once to take one last look at her. _She smelled nice, sort of like if ramen were made from flowers!_

Hinata took a deep breath to calm her self, and then smiled as she turned toward Sasuke. "Why did you help me? Sakura-sama told me she informed everyone not to help in the slightest, but you didn't obey. Why?" The sweet smile on Hinata's face startled Sasuke slightly, and he knew it would be best if he left, and fast.

Sasuke turned around and started to walk away. "Your…annoying." He said this with as much meaning as possible in a futile attempt to wipe the adorable smile off of Hinata's face. Sasuke snuck a look behind himself to see the smile still there, and he walked away even faster in irritation. _Annoying girl, smiling for no reason._

Hinata laughed, and ran for the doors to go eat some much needed food. _I think I like this place already,_ Hinata thought contently, _Everyone is so nice, and the guys are…really…_. She closed her eyes, and giggled with a light blush. Hinata couldn't even bring herself to call a boy cute in her own head.

Hinata suddenly stopped in the middle of a hallway and blinked. "I still don't know where the food hall is! Kyaaaa!" She fell her knees, and rubbed her head lightly. "I…I don't even know where I am!"  
………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: There, happy now?

Sasuke: When have I ever been happy?

Me: Shut up, who likes you anyways Mr. Emo!

Sasuke: Well, there is Sakura, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Neji, Lee, …umm..YOU.

Me: …Oh yea. Damn you rule Sasuke…. And special shout outs to my NF friends ! What's NF you may ask? It's a forum all about Naruto, and I own the Naruto x Hinata fc! Forums.

Sasuke: Self promotion, how pathetic!

Me: Shush, or I'll have you in a bikini next chapter TT…. R and R please!


	4. Love Abroad

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but when I take over the world I will -

Me: So many reviews! (tears up)

Sasuke: yea, But you haven't even updated in a week…

Me: Hey, I have school too ya know!

Sasuke: What's the point of school if you don't learn how to kill someone?

Me: Oh, we learn how to do that! It's called 'lunch' Survival of the fittest, dog eats dog, kill for your food or starve!

Sakura: Sounds horrible!

Me: It is….

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata sat against a wall, banging her head against it repeatedly. "Where…am…I!" She stopped with a sigh, and rubbed her head lightly. "What if I'm lost here forever? I'll starve to death, and then they will find my body but I'll be so decayed they won't tell it's me…then, then they will have to use my teeth to identify me! Oh no…then I'd be toothless! GAH!" Hinata screamed, and covered her mouth in horror at the idea's flowing into her head. She then heard a light cough from her side, and looked over.

"Umm…Hinata-san? What may I ask are you talking about?" Hizashi looked at his niece in confusion, walking in on the middle of her rant of doom. Hinata smiled, scratched the back of her head lightly, and giggled awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing Hizashi-san!" Hinata stood up and the two looked around the hall in silence. "Hizashi."

"Yes, Hinata-san?"

"You never heard any of that, ok?" Hinata pressed to fingers together infront of her lips in embarrassment, and Hizashi chuckled to himself at this.

"What ever you say, Hinata-san. The important thing right now is to get you some food!" Hizashi put an arm around Hinata's shoulders lovingly, and lead her to the food hall.

The two arrived at the food hall, and Hinata was mortified at how close it had been to her room. "It was directly above our room, Hizashi-san?" Hizashi nodded, and sat Hinata down at a table. He went off to get some food for the two of them, and Hinata was left sitting there alone. She wasn't completely alone, of course. A few seats down the long table were the other girls, the ones who had witnessed the destruction of the courtyard just half an hour earlier. Hinata's face went pink, and she tried to ignore the stares of the girls.

The blonde girl, Ino, was whispering something to a very pretty girl with brown hair. The brunette then turned towards a curvier blonde with short hair in ponytails, and then all three stared at Hinata. _Just ignore it, don't let them bother you!_ Hinata thought this over and over, but it did not help at all. Finally, the three got up and moved over to sit by Hinata.

"That was pretty impressive." Ino said, sitting on Hinata's left side. "I've never seen a tracking technique so powerful." Ino smiled, but Hinata didn't like how.

"Well…it's because I…I'm a –"

"A Hyuuga. I know." The girl with shorter blonde hair said this, with the same unnerving smile. "I am Temari. That's Ino, and this is Tenten."

"It's really nice to meet you!" Tenten smiled, but in a much nicer way. Hinata felt much more at ease with Tenten.

"Look Hinata," Ino began, "we saw you flirting with Sasuke." Hinata blinked, and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Hinata said in total confusion, "I wasn't, honestly! I'd never flirt with Sasuke, I-."

"Not only are you a flirt, but you're a liar too? My my, such a catty little Priestess." Temari smirked lightly, and got up and began to walk away. "Ino, this is your little spat, and frankly I don't want to get involved. It's too troublesome." Ino looked fairly angry with her blonde friend, and turned to Hinata one last time before following her to the other end of the table again.

"Look, I don't want any problems, really. Sasuke is mine though, so stay away!" With that, Ino got up and walked over to Temari. Hinata was still confused though, and looked down at the table sadly.

"I don't want any trouble, I wasn't flirting either…"

"Oh, don't worry." Tenten was still sitting next to Hinata, and smiled as she placed a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Temari is actually impressed by you, that's why she is acting like that. And Ino, well…" Tenten looked over at Ino, who was scolding Temari for leaving her there. "Ino means well, and she is really quite nice when you know her. It's just that after what happened between her and the Head Priestess, she has never really trusted anyone new, especially ones who talk to Sasuke."

"Why? What happened between her and Head Priestess Sakura?" Hinata leaned into Tenten, ready for her first bit of gossip.

"It was terrible! The Head Priestess and Ino were best friends, and Ino trusted her dearly. The sad thing was that they both liked the same boy though. An agreement was made between them then that neither would go after Sasuke, because they valued their friendship more. Well, Sakura was getting more and more friendly with Sasuke, right? And then when Ino confronted Sakura about it, Sakura said Ino was just jealous and that their friendship was over!"

"Oh no! How terrible." Hinata placed a hand to her heart. "I couldn't imagine such a thing!"

"Oh, it gets worse!" Tenten smiled with malice, and Hinata got the distinct impression that Tenten greatly enjoyed gossiping. "See, Ino and Sasuke were expected to be the replacements for the old Head Priestess and Priest, everyone knew it. Then, the Kyuubi said Sakura would be much better for the job, and get this, Sasuke agreed! And it all took place right infront of Ino at the finale meeting to decide!"

"How awful, how could such a thing happen?

"Well, Sasuke apologized after the meeting, right? He even _hugged_ Ino. Sasuke doesn't even hug his own pillow! And Sakura walked in and saw them, and she flipped. Well, Sakura started screaming at Ino for 'stealing her man,' and Ino was just like, 'Stealing him _back_ you mean,' and the two started to duke it out right in the middle of the hall! Sasuke got freaked over these two lunatics who were acting like he was their boyfriend!"

"Well, it can't get much worse than that, right?" Hinata's worried expression just fueled Tenten's love for gossip, and fire lit those pretty brown eyes.

"Believe me, around here it can _always_ get worse. Sakura told the old Head Priestess Ino attacked her blindly for being chosen as the new Head Priestess instead of Ino, and Head Priestess Tsunade was furious. She was close to kicking Ino out of Kyuubi Palace even! Well, Ino was demoted to one of the lowest positions, and ever since then there has been a brutal battle between her and Sakura over Sasuke's heart. Another girl after Sasuke's heart is the last thing Ino needs, and thats why she was being so mean." Tenten nodded at this, and took a sip of juice.

"Of course, I understand perfectly." Hinata nodded, and looked around the room at the various Priests and Priestesses. It surprised Hinata that such treachery could exist in such a heavenly place as this. _I suppose such bad behaviors exist in all humans, even the holy ones._ "Please make sure you let Ino know I am not interested in Sasuke, it's…quite the opposite, really…" Hinata looked away shyly, and smiled to herself.

"Ooh, you like someone else, ay Hinata-chan?" Tenten prodded her with a gentle finger. "Come on, you can tell me! I wouldn't tell a soul, honestly!"

Hinata doubted this greatly. She thought for a second, and let a name escape her lips. "Naruto."

Tenten blinked, and thought deeply for a second. "Who is that? I don't remember that name."

Hinata looked at the ceiling with a smile, and then closed her eyes. "That's because he is lost."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Your late again, Kyuubi!" Jiraiya's face was almost purple with anger.

"Yea yea, I know! I was busy though." Naruto sat down on the floor infront of Jiraiya-sensei, and tapped a finger in annoyance.

"One of the most feared demon's of my day, requiring dozens of holy fighters to keep him in check, who has the power to destroy entire villages with a swing of his tails, acts like a 16 year old who doesn't want to go to math class!" Jiraiya jabbed in to punch at Naruto, and Naruto rolled back to dodge.

"That's because I am a 16 year old boy who doesn't want to go to class!" Naruto flipped up and held his hands into a seal in order to release a bunshin.

He was stopped by Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder. "Calm down boy, I'm interested in why your late for once." Jiraiya sat down on the floor and closed his eyes calmly. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, and plopped to the floor immediately.

"Well you see, me and Sakura were spying on the new applicant!" Naruto said this with great excitement.

"And why was this of importance?"

"Well, you see.." Naruto blushed, and poked his fingers together in embarrassment. "The Head Priestess was especially pretty today, even though she looked the same as yesterday!"

To this, Jiraiya opened his eyes. "If she looks the same as yesterday, why is she even prettier today?"

Naruto thought about this for a second, and came up with an answer. "Well, my feelings for her were even greater today than usual!"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in frustration at the multitude of questions. "Me and her were hiding under a bush to watch the applicant, a quiet girl named Hinata. And well, when me and her were watching Hinata move around the courtyard I got this strange feeling. It was like how I feel for Sakura-sama, only stronger! And I looked over at Sakura-sama and realized I did not just like her, I _loved_ her! It has to be because she is even prettier today than usual, right?"

Jiraiya went through the story in his head again, and nodded his head lightly. "That _could_ be it, I suppose. Or perhaps it has nothing to do with looks? Perhaps it doesnt even have anything to do with Sakura?"

"WHAT! Of course it has to do with Sakura, and of course it has to do with looks. I liked Sakura one day, hid with her under a bush to watch Hinata, started to love her. Now though, I have to worry about getting her pregnant…."

Jiraiya's jaw dropped, and his eyes popped out. "WHAT! What do you mean you have to worry about getting her pregnant?"

"Well, when two people find each other attractive they love each other, and then a baby is formed in the pretty girls tummy and she isn't so pretty anymore. That's the way it works, right? I mean, I don't want to make Sakura to have a baby just yet. It's a real worry." Naruto said this so matter-of-factly, Jiraiya almost second-guessed the way two people really do have kids.

"Naruto, no one ever taught you about the birds and the bee's?"

Naruto blinked and shook his head no. Jiraiya sighed and scooted closer to Naruto. "Wellp boy, looks like we aren't going to be training your jutsu's today. We need to have a long talk."  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke leaned over the edge of a balcony at the top of the Palace and looked out over the vast field of green. He sighed softly, and closed his eyes.

Her face appeared again, and he grabbed his hair in frustration. "Stupid girl, she is even more annoying than I thought." Sasuke sensed someone behind him, and turned around to see Sakura.

"What girl is so annoying?" Sakura smiled and walked next to Sasuke, leaning against the balcony with her back to the beautiful earth.

"Who else is annoying but you?" Sasuke looked away from Sakura, not meeting her eyes.

"Head Priest, you are such a tease." Sakura smiled and leaned in against Sasuke, batting her eyes flirtatiously. "When are you going to allow us to tell everyone? The Head Priest and Priestess are always to be married, it's tradition!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura is irritation. " It is not, just because the previous Head Priest and Priestess were married, that doesn't mean we need to be!"

"No, but…." Sakura held out her hand, where an engagement ring lay. "It was their last order that we should be married, and so we will. Of course, you could resign as Head Priest, then you wouldn't have to marry me. But I _know_ you want to, I feel it in my heart! We love each other Sasuke, you said so yourself! Now, when will you let me tell everyone about how happy we are?" Sakura leaned up and kissed Sasuke, who reluctantly kissed back. _Trapped_, Sasuke thought to himself, _I'm trapped._  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Me: (typing on my computer) i..t…..was…then….that……Sakura…..realized….Sasuke….. was in….a …Bikini….

Sasuke: what are you typing!

Me: (covering my computer) N-nothing! Nothing at all!

Sasuke: Oh no you don't, I'm not wearing a bikini!

Me: Eek! I better run, and fast! R and R everyone, say it with me! "100 reviews!"


	5. Approved with Hostility

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did you better damn well believe I'd put **Keroyon** in charge!

Me: My my, engagements, deceit, lies of the worst kind. Looks like this Holy Palace isn't such a holy place, neh?

Sasuke: Well aren't you Miss creative?

Me: Your just mad over the bikini incident!

Sasuke: I'm mad you have me thinking of that lame Hyuuga all the time!

Hinata: (with teary eyes, gazing at Sasuke) You really mean that, Uchiha-san?

Sasuke: …GAH! So…cute..!

Me and Her: (snickers)

Me: No really though…REVIEW! I luv reviews! And a special shout out to Cheh and Neon, for helping me with some idea's ;  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Now don't be nervous Hinata-san, they are already impressed by you so just give it your all and I will be proud of you no matter what!" Hizashi grabbed onto Hinata, and hugged her tightly.

"Hizashi-san…your…choking me!" Hinata gasped out in light squeaks. Hizashi blinked, and let go with a heart-felt laugh. Hinata smiled up at her guardian, her uncle. _My father…_. Hinata of course knew this replica was not her father, just a mere twin. _Still_, she thought to herself with a smile, _he is more my father than any other man on earth!_

"I just want to make sure you are happy, no matter what the outcome of this interview is. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Hinata. If this is not the place for you, we will move on and find a place worthy of you!" With that, Hizashi bent down and gave Hinata a light peck on the cheek, and she gave one of her ultra-cute smiles.

Hizashi had no family to speak of. His wife died years ago, and his only child all but abandoned him for the very people who made his life hell. The Hyuuga's Head House were ruthless, and contributed nothing to Hizashi's happiness. _Except Hinata_, and this…Hizashi knew with all his heart.

With that, Hizashi lightly shoved Hinata into the direction of the room the Head Priest, Priestess, and Kyuubi were in. She looked back at Hizashi with an unsure gaze. He nodded to Hinata with his most convincing smile, trying his hardest not to reveal his concern. Hinata entered the room, and Hizashi stood outside of the doors alone for a few minutes to think.

"Please, let my premonitions be false. Let this work out for her, please kami, please!" With fists clenched tightly, Hizashi abruptly turned around and walked away from where the interview was taking place.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinata breathed in deeply as she walked in, unsure of what to expect. _I just hope it isn't another test. My poor psyche can't handle it! _

The room she entered was well furnished, and a gentle fire lit the room. Velvety drapes hung over the walls and windows, and a lush carpet of purple covered the floor. Head Priest Sasuke sat on the floor on a cushiony pillow, and Sakura at his right side and Naruto at his left were also sitting on such lavish pillows. There was one vacant seat left, but Hinata did not dare sit down without being told too first. This was an interview, and manners were very important.

"Sit down," was all Sasuke said. Hinata obliged, and sat down curtly with her legs tucked under her. Hinata caught a quick glimpse into the eyes of the dark haired boy, and noted that the fluster he displayed earlier had left his soul. He was totally emotionless now. Hinata also caught Naruto's eye for a mere second, but looked away quickly. She couldn't bare to look at those eyes for more than a second.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Sakura began, reading off of a slip of paper. "Why exactly were you dismissed from S.A.D.?" Sakura smiled at Hinata in a pleasant way in an attempt to calm the poor girl.

It didn't work. Hinata knew there would be questions such as these, but that did not make it any easier. _Why must the questions always be of the horrors and failures in my life? _ Hinata thought with a great moan of exasperation.

"Well…I was very good at the spiritual based classes. They really helped me refine my skills, and the divination teacher thought me a prodigy-."

"We are not asking for your achievements at S.A.D.," Sasuke cut her off with the statement, giving her a cold stare that made Hinata feel incredibly stupid and unwanted. "We are asking why you were dismissed, a.k.a. failed out."

Hinata gulped, and closed her eyes. After a deep breath, Hinata attempted to find strength and carry on. "In the combat classes, I proved too weak minded and soft to be any use in battle. I failed these classes for healing my enemies rather than killing them. Such acts of sympathy are not welcomed at the School of Aggressive Divination. Once my family got word of my lack of combat force, they exiled me from the clan and any hope of remaining in the school was lost." Hinata's face was stone cold while saying all of this, but Naruto noted how tightly her hands were clenching the pillow beneath her. The knuckles were white with the intensity of her grip. She acted uncaring, but really this was eating her up inside.

Sakura looked over her notes with a light "Mmhmm!" and smiled back up at Hinata. "Tell me about the war between your rival clan."

Hinata's face went white. "I…don't know how such is relevant. It was just a regular battle, and I….I…."

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Sasuke's death glare had returned, and Hinata's breath caught in her throat. "If you are not prepared to do as me and Sakura say, I will dismiss your case for Priestess!"

There was an awkward silence between the four in the room, and Naruto looked between Hinata and Sasuke with great annoyance. "Quite being so hard on her Sasuke, and besides, she has to do what I say as well and I say she doesn't have to answer the question!" Naruto stood up, as did Sasuke.

"If she doesn't answer, she is terminated as an applicant!"

"Hey, you guys!" It was Sakura's turn to stand up, getting between the two boys who were about two milliseconds away from pummeling each other. "Sasuke, I'm in charge of the applicant process, and all she needs is mine and Kyuubi's permission. I really don't want to release her, just because of one uncomfortable question!"

Sasuke turned to Sakura with a light growl. Naruto also turned to Sakura, but with a huge grin. "Wow, contradicting Sasuke! You must finally be getting over the idiot, ay Sakura-sama!"

Sakura huffed, and folded her arms. "Kyuubi, she doesn't have to do anything you say, so don't say she does! I'm the one in charge of the applicants, not you! Now, let us be fare to Hinata and continue the interview as planned!" Sakura sat down and folded her arms, looking away from the two boys.

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other one last look, and sat back down again. Hinata, who had been sitting silently in fear during the small spat, was twitching a finger in shock. _Crap, now none of them like me! _"Look, I'll answer the question if it really means that much-."

"Nonsense!" Sakura smiled, and continued, "Hinata, we want all of our residents to feel comfortable and happy with us. Don't mind those two, they are just silly!" Sakura and Hinata looked over at the two boys, whose eyes were still locked in a battle of the mind.

"Well, are there any other questions?" Hinata said softly, tugging at the hem of her shirt. Sakura flipped through a few pages, and got to her next question.

"Tell me about your family?"

Hinata nodded and sighed happily. "I am the daughter of the Head House Ruler, Hiashi. I am the eldest daughter, and my younger sister is Hanabi. My uncle is Hizashi, who was exiled from the Head House after a…umm…" Hinata spoke the next park especially softly, "An attempted murder on my father." The three stopped their mental bickering to look at Hinata.

"You must be kidding!" Sakura blurted out.

"It wasn't a real attempt at murder! He just wanted to punch my father for something terrible, or visa versa. I was never given the details on the story. Anyways! He has a son Neji, who is now an active part of the Head House. I suppose he would inherit the clan if something happened to me. Well, my mother died a long time ago in a tragic accident with my aunt. That's about all there is, I suppose…" Hinata's voice trailed off, and Sakura flipped through some pages again.

"Uh huh…and tell me what your first holy experience was like?" Sakura put the papers aside, and Hinata suddenly got the impression that the three before her were very interested in this answer.

"Well, I was walking in a forest with my mother. I had stumbled away from her for a minute, and then we were s…separated. Well, I wandered the forest for hours looking for my mother or my home, but …I was far too lost. I started running and running and then…I fell." Hinata's eyes glazed over in memory, and Naruto stared intensely at the Hyuuga girl. He could sense something so much deeper about her than she let on, and it made his heart beat fast. Something about her startled him, some unknown feeling in his soul arose as he watched her dive deeper and deeper into her memory. _Are we…similar? _Naruto thought this, but in some area of consciousness that he had not even known the thought took place.

"The cliff was high, and I screamed for help. Then, everything went colorful. A wind picked me up and lifted me. The colored wind looked like an angel of sorts, I suppose. The angel held me to her and…and flew me all the way back to my home. When I got there, well…." Hinata stopped talking, and held her breath in a strong attempt to re-call what took place next, "My mother was crying over me as I lay in my bed. She kept screaming it was her fault, her fault that I….I…."

Hinata gazed up at the Holy Priest, the beautiful Priestess, and the enchanting Kyuubi, and the three stared back at her. Hinata then said, as though in a deep revelation, "That I died." Complete silence echoed through the large, lavish room. Hinata tried to read each persons expressions, but it was no to avail.

Sure, Sakura seemed horrified, Sasuke seemed untrusting, and Naruto seemed utterly confused, but their true feelings were well hidden under the masks they had made for themselves through many hard years in the palace.

After a minute of nothingness, Sakura turned to the two boys and nodded. "Hyuuga Hinata, the interview is over. You are now a Priestess at Kyuubi Palace, Konoha. You are dismissed." Hinata lifted herself up, bowed respectfully to her upperclassmen, and proceeded out of the room.

The sannin continued to sit in the room for a minute, until Sasuke spoke.

"I don't think having her here is wise. If she is too weak to be in a training school, what use would she be if you act up, Kyuubi?"

"Hey, I haven't acted up since I was a baby so shut your face! I like her, and if she really did do that voodoo karma shit and come back from the grave, she'd be really helpful to have around!"

"What use is "voodoo karma shit" going to be here?" Sakura interjected.

"That is, if she actually did the "voodoo karma" what ever. Sounds like bull to me." Sasuke said, placing his arms behind his head and stretching.

"Well, I like her. She is nice, and really powerful. What more could we ask for!" Sakura stood up, looking at the two boys.

"Hey Sakura-sama…."

Sakura sighed. "Yes, Kyuubi?"

Naruto got up with a strong blush, and laughed to himself for a second. "Well, I had a talk with Jiraiya-sensei today. Is it true that girls have…" Naruto's voice became hushed, and he spoke in a loud whisper, "a third hole?" Naruto's smile was wide in anticipation for the answer, while Sakura's face just went red.

"You idiot!" Sakura punched Naruto with all her force, and he landed against a back wall. Sakura took in a few deep breaths, and then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, what do you think of Hinata?"

Sasuke was quiet, and slowly got up and headed for the door. Sakura and Naruto just watched him start to leave silently, until he turned around. "I think she will be trouble. But hell, if Kyuubi likes her she is a rarity. I suppose we should work with what we have." With that, Sasuke stepped out.

"Well, I like her." Sakura said with a shrug.

"I like her too Sakura-sama!" Naruto said with a wide smile. He said this half to impress Sakura, but half because he really meant it. There was just something about her that he was really drawn too. _I really like people like her_, Naruto thought happily.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hizashi-san! Hizashi-san! I made it, I'm a Priestess for Kyuubi Palace now!" Hinata ran into the arms of her uncle, and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Hinata-san! I knew you'd do it!" Hizashi smiled wide and kissed her forehead. Hinata giggled, and turned around to run down the hall.

"I'm going to go exploring Hizashi-san, I'll be back soon!" She turned as she ran, waving her hand in farewell.

"Ok, be careful not to get lost again!" He waved back, his heart light with happiness.  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke lay in his room, staring at the ceiling. Her face appeared there, with that annoying smile. "Jeez, I hate that smile." He turned over onto his side, and breathed heavily as he imagined her again.

_ Don't think about her, it will only cause trouble. You have enough worries without an idiot girl ruining everything you've worked so hard for. Damn Hyuuga, messing with my head with that dumb smile…_. For a while, Sasuke starred at his alarm clock in a daze, his mind solely on the newest Priestess at the Palace, and how bothersome she was in his head. His thoughts only broke when a knock came at the door.

"Sasuke-kun? It's me! Open up!" Sakura's feminine voice rang through the sealed door, and Sasuke got up to stand infront of it.

"Go away Sakura, I'm in no mood for your games tonight." He said this simply, with no emotion.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Are you mad at me for the incident with Hinata's war stories? I really am sorry Sasuke-kun, let me in and I'll make it up to you!"

Sasuke sighed, and opened his door. Sakura walked in, but Sasuke stepped back almost frantically. The moment she stepped in, Sakura let her kimono drop to the floor. Her long hair was down and framed her body, which was almost completely uncovered. All that was left was a form-fitting nightgown, which was so short it left little to the imagination.

"Sakura! What are you doing!" He had little time to speak before Sakura pressed in against Sasuke, muffling his words with a hard kiss. She broke it a second later, smirking at him.

"I felt bad about earlier, so I decided to make tonight the night we give ourselves to each other. " Her voice was eager, but gentle. "We love each other Sasuke, so waiting till marriage really is pointless." Sakura moved in for another kiss, and Sasuke stood there in shock. He tried backing away, not sure what to do.

"Sakura, I really don't want to!" He hit his bed, and Sakura lightly pushed him onto it and crawled over him.

"Just relax Sasuke-kun, this will be the best night of our life." She bent down and kissed him, and Sasuke's eyes shut tightly. The image of the Hyuuga's smile flashed over his eyes, and he gasped, pushing Sakura off of him.

He looked over her, and for a split second almost fantasized she was the new Priestess. _What the **fuck** is wrong with me?_ Sasuke thought to himself frantically. Sasuke grabbed a bunch of hair and pulled it hard in aggravation, and Sakura got off of him in fear.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong? Is…is it something I'm wearing?" Sakura suddenly felt very self-conscious, and desperately wished to cover herself up.

"Get out Sakura! I don't want you tonight or any other night, ok! I'm marrying you, isn't that enough!" Sasuke screamed at her, pointing at his door for her to leave.

"I…I'm sorry." Sakura was flushed with embarrassment, and ran for her dress before she started to cry. She scooped up the dress and ran into the hall, closing the door behind her. She heard Sasuke scream in frustration as the door closed, and tried with all her strength to hold the tears back. Sakura slid her dress back on, and walked sadly back to her room.

"Hey, Sakura-sama!" Sakura looked down the hall to see the Kyuubi. She sighed, and thought to herself, _What now? Can't I just be left in peace for two minutes…._  
………………………………………………………………………………………..

Me: BUWAHAHAHHAHA! Poor Sakura. Too bad you're such a meanie!

Sasuke: Hey, I can't help it if I like Hinata.

Me: oooOOooooO00000h! So you admit it then, you like Hinata?

Sasuke: Nope. But you're the writer, I'm…sadly…forced to do as you say.

Me: yesh yesh, and this is why I rule! R and R! And I'm REALLY sorry for the lack of obvious NaruHina thus far, but I just hate it when NaruHina fics make anruto's interest in Hinata go from sub zero to melting point in .006 seconds flat! So be patient, next chapter will be a good one! Special shout outs to my main reviews next chapter


	6. Adolescent Drama

Disclaimer: Roses are red; Violets are blue; I don't own Naruto; But neither do you! (unless your Kishimoto-sama, in which case…Please make it NaruHina!)

Me: Ahh, how creative I am!

Sasuke: Lazy is more like it.

Me: What do you mean?

Sasuke: You haven't updated in over a month!

Me: um….gulp…

Sasuke: And you promised a list of shout outs to the loyal reviewers!

Me: Umm..well…Im lazy (cries)

Sasuke: Pathetic. Truly.

Me: It's been cold! I don't go in the computer room when it's cold. Also, homework has been terrible! And I…poetry Slams and…and ... (bows head) sorry.   
…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura looked down the hall the Kyuubi was running to her from. It was dark and empty, just like her heart. 

"Sakura-sama! Wait up!"

"What do you want Kyuubi?" Sakura folded her arms and looked away, trying desperately to hide her obvious pain. _How could Sasuke care so little of me? I know I must have surprised him, but…_

"How about a date with me tonight? The gardens are really pretty! And there are tons of cherry blossoms too! So how about it?" Naruto's eyes closed as his smile widened. He grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm and started to lead her to the gardens. She struggled against his pulls, the hot tears of unrequited love starting to coat her flushed cheeks. 

Sakura's anger at herself, at Sasuke, at everyone started to boil over and was about to be taken out on the scapegoat of her troubles. Sakura ripped her arm away from Kyuubi, whipped it backwards, and threw it forward with as much force as possible. The hand connected with Kyuubi's face, and his gleeful expression fell into one of complete confusion and disappointment. "I will not go _anywhere_ with you Kyuubi! I'd rather die than go to the gardens with you, you demon from hell! I am Sasuke's, got that! **_SASUKE'S_**!" Sakura turned around abruptly and took a hurried step away from the demon boy behind her, wanting nothing more than to disappear forever.

Naruto had come to the edge of his rope at that second as well, and with clenched fists grabbed Sakura shoulder and turned her back to him abruptly. "What the hell makes you think Sasuke gives a _damn_ about you, huh? I am in love with you Sakura, and he just sees you and everyone else as useless trash! Don't you get that? He will _never_ love you back!" Naruto screamed this into Sakura's face, and her eyes went wide with horror. 

_His eyes…they are transforming to Kyuubi!_ Sakura quickly screamed out an incantation, and pressed a glowing hand against Kyuubi's chest. He flew back, while screaming in horrible pain. His eyes were back to their normal state, but were now drowning in tears he desperately did not wish to fall.

"Kyuubi, leave me alone. I will never love you, I don't even like you. You are just annoying!" With that, Sakura left the Kyuubi in the middle of the hall. She ran back to her room and shut the door, locking it. Sakura's body leaned against the door as she gasped for breath, and slowly slid to the ground. The slender arms of her young body wrapped around her legs in a desperate need for affection, and her head fell to the top of her knees. The Head Priestess of Kyuubi Palace had everything, except the boy she loved.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto opened the doors to the back of the Palace, where the gardens were glimmering in the moonlight. A small spot of blood was appearing on his shirt where the attack had made contact, and it stung horribly. He found a stone bench, and laid down on it slowly. The stars were out, and they sparkled with hope and beauty. Naruto's eyes closed, and his heart swelled with misery.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata ran through the halls with a smile larger than anyone could imagine. She had a job, a home, a place where the people would understand her and not judge her. "This is the best night of my life!" She giggled out loud, looking out windows and opening random doors. She wanted to know everything there was to know about the Palace right then, unable to wait to know all its secrets.

Hinata paused when she reached a door to the back of the Palace. She opened it, and it was the most beautiful site Hinata had ever seen. There was a large garden filled with the most beautiful plants Hinata had ever seen. The air was warm, so Hinata slid her jacket off and placed it over the doorknob revealing a form fitting tank top. She started to walk along a stone path where bushes filled with flowers followed lined the trail, and trees tangled delicate cherry blossoms over head. The smells of fruit and flowers and fresh grass filled Hinata's head, and she closed her eyes in a dream like state. The earth seemed to almost glow from the soft moonlight, and Hinata felt as though she were in heaven. She stopped at a rose bush to bend over and smell the flowers, when she turned abruptly at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto spoke this softly, laying atop a stone bench with his head propped up. He looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing out here so late?" 

Hinata fell backwards in surprise, right into the thorny rose bush. She yelped in pain, engulfed in the thorns. Hinata felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her out, and she stared right into the eyes of the boy she had recently come to feel so much emotion for.

"I…was just looking…around." Hinata spoke slowly, and so softly one would not normally hear. Naruto was about two inches away from her delicate mouth though, and heard each word perfectly. He then pulled away, leading her to the bench to sit down on.

"I see. I guess your happy to be accepted here, ay Hinata-chan?" Naruto's voice had a sort of strained happiness about it, and Hinata knew something was wrong with him.

"I am very ple…pleased to be here." Hinata looked away from Naruto, and inspected her bare arms instead. She was coated with thorns, and small pin pricks of blood started to appear. She then glanced back at Naruto, who was staring at the ground in complete depression. Hinata's hand extended slowly, and shook horribly as she placed it on his shoulder. "What is…wrong…Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes darted from the ground to Hinata's face, and he sighed gently. "Hinata-chan, have you…." His voice trailed off, and he just groaned lightly.

Hinata gulped, and took in a deep breath for courage. "Have I what?"

"Have you ever loved someone who despises you?" Naruto looked deeply at Hinata, who in turn looked away to avoid the deep, penetrating blue eyes of his. 

"Did…something bad happen, Naruto-kun?" 

"It's just…" Naruto stood up and grabbed his hair in frustration, letting out a scream of pain. "Sakura, I love her but she doesn't even like me as a friend! She'd like it if I died, everyone would! I can't take this place anymore, I only stayed for her and she doesn't even care!" Naruto turned around to look at Hinata, to see if she too was afraid of him the moment he showed any sign of emotion beyond happiness. What he saw took him aback. She was looking at him with eyes of empathy, as though all the pain he had felt tonight had just transferred right into her soul. "I know what it's like to be hated by those you love. It's a horrible pain, isn't it?" She said this in the same soft, gentle voice she almost always used around him. Naruto then remembered that this was the girl who was disowned by her own family and friends. _I must seem like a jackass, complaining over a girl when Hinata was turned away by her own family._

The two were silent for a moment, and Naruto then noticed the thorns sticking out of Hinata's skin. "Anosa, let me help you Hinata-chan!" Naruto sat next to her again, and inspected her arms. Hinata nearly fainted from the extremely close contact. She let out a light scream as he turned her around and ran a hand over her back, nodding to himself. "Yea, they are all over your back too. Guess it wasn't a good idea to where a tank top tonight, ay Hinata-chan? Hey, why are you shacking?" Hinata turned back around, and tried to smile. _I'm so glad it's night time…I must be so red right now!_   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke hoisted himself out of bed slowly, and placed a hand tenderly on the door he had practically pushed Sakura out of. He then closed his eyes and growled, slamming a fist into it instead.

_Why did she have to freak me out like that? Why should I have to apologize for that!_ He kicked a wall lightly and sank to the floor, leaning against the spot his foot had just connected with. He did not love Sakura, but Sasuke had been her friend for a good number of years now. _Besides, it's hard to be engaged to someone and not like them at all. _

Sasuke stared at the white ceiling of his room, and desperately tried to drown his guilt with excuses in his own mind, but each one contradicted the next. He got up, opened the door, and proceeded down the hall. Sasuke needed to calm his guilt ridden mind, and knew only one way to do so; apologize.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto started to gently remove the thorns from Hinata's arms as she sat there, squirming uncomfortably. Hinata couldn't stand the silence, and gulped. Half way through her other arm, Naruto hissed in pain and clutched his chest tightly. Hinata looked to the spot he grabbed, and noticed a large blood stain. "Naruto-kun! What is that?"

He opened an eye and tried to smile while saying, "I was…very rude to Sakura-sama. She had to defend herself and well…" He removed his hand and raised his shirt to the spot. Normally in this circumstance, Hinata would have died from a joy overdose. This was not at all the situation though, for the spot on his chest was the size of a cantaloupe. The skin was extremely bloody, and looked much more like snakeskin after being left to burn in a blue flame for a minute. Hinata winced, and slowly leaned in closer to inspect the spot.

" Naruto-kun, this is very bad. Please…will you….l…lay down?" Hinata looked into his eyes with great concern, and he nodded and laid down on the stone bench once again. Hinata placed a hand over his forehead, which was hot and moist with sweat. Her shy side disappeared with the knowledge that she could not be weak when the person she admired so much needed her. 

Hinata placed her hands over the pained spot, and a light flashed which illuminated her tense, concentrated body. A gust of wind flew her long hair back, and Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw this girls true strength and beauty for the first time. He felt the pain leave, and he sat up with a smile on his face, examining the area. "Wow Hinata-chan! That was great, it's perfectly healed! Hinata?" Naruto looked at Hinata for a second, who was swaying on her knees and falling over. He jumped off the bench to catch her, shacking her lightly. "Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan!" 

She groaned slightly, opening her eyes just enough to see. A small smile appeared on her sweet face, and she whispered to him, "It was…a wound that could scar easily. It takes a lot of energy to heal such a holy wound as that." She closed her eyes again, and whispered, "I'm sorry to worry you." Naruto looked at her in slight surprise for a second, and then smiled lightly.

"Tell you what Hinata-chan, to repay you I'll stay here till you are better, ok?" Hinata nodded lightly, and Naruto stared up at the stars again. They seemed even more beautiful than they had earlier.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

Two hours had passed, and Sakura had slowly but surely made it to her bed. She just laid there in the dark, staring at her bedside table. Sleep would not come for her, her heart hurt too much.

_He is my future husband, the love of my life. He is marrying me, why does he reject me so? If he didn't want me tonight…I could…I'd understand, but he…screamed. Am I so revolting? Does he really hate me so much? Oh Sasuke-kun, please. Love me…._

Her thoughts were distracted by a knock at the door. Sakura sat up in bed, whipping her puffy eyes gently. "Wh…who is it?" 

"It's Sasuke. Open up." Sakura gasped, and ran out of bed to the door but stopped. She stood infront of it with clenched fists for a moment, and then yelled at him through the door.

"Why should I?" 

Sasuke sighed. "Please?"

_He said please?_ Sakura thought in disbelief. She opened the door, and looked at the boy she loved so much, yet caused her so much pain.

Sakura's appearance made Sasuke feel even worse for the events that had occurred earlier. "Look Sakura…I'm sorry about earlier."

Sakura looked away from him, not saying a thing. He rolled his eyes in frustration. _Girls are so damn difficult._ He thought tiredly. "I just was not expecting that. I had planned on waiting till after the wedding."

Sakura's face lit up slightly, and she smiled a little. "So…you still want to marry me?"

Sasuke hesitated for a second. "Of course." 

"And you find me attractive?"

"Yes."

"And you don't think I'm annoying?"

"Don't push it." Sakura giggled at this, and leaned in and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"I'm glad we have that resolved Sasuke-kun. You really worried me."

Sasuke nodded a little, and bowed. "Goodnight." He walked away, back down the hall to his room.

Sakura leaned against the frame of her door, and smiled. "I was sure being silly, getting so upset. So what Sasuke didn't want to express our love quite yet. Not all guys are driven by sex after all!" Sakura's face then fell at the memory of the Kyuubi, and how she had treated him. "Oh…I was really mean to him this time, wasn't I? I better find him and apologize."  
………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Hinata-chan, can I ask you a question?"

Hinata looked up across the small fire in their stone clearing to Naruto, who was staring at her intently. "If...you wish Naruto-kun. You took care of me, it's the least I could do." Hinata smiled sweetly, and moved a little closer to the fire. 

"Well, Jiraiya-sensei had a long talk with me this afternoon. And I was just wondering…" Naruto took a second, as though trying to figure out how to phrase this. "Well, do you have a third hole?"

A silence fell between them as Hinata's face turned a brighter shade of red by the second. She squeaked in embarrassment and thusly fell over from an instant blood rush. Naruto gasped and moved over to her, lifting her up slightly. "Hey, you ok? Damn, why won't anyone answer that question!" Hinata started to scoot away, still trembling with embarrassment. 

Naruto scratched his head in confusion, and Hinata started to shiver from the cool night air. Naruto noticed this, and started to take his jacket off. "Hey Hinata-chan, if you're cold you can take my jacket if you want."

"No!" Hinata stopped him, getting up on slightly unsteady feet. "My jacket is just a couple of minutes away at the beginning of the path, I'll just be a second ok?"

"Do you want me to come? You don't look too good." Naruto cocked an eye brow at her shacking hands, and crossed his arms in disapproval. "I don't want to have to save you from another bush after all." He laughed at this, and Hinata just shook her head.

"I'll be quick, just stay here!" Hinata started at a run down the path, following it just as she had come in. _This is the best night of my life! _She thought happily. Hinata soon reached the door and removed her jacket, but stopped abruptly as she saw the handle turn. Hinata back flipped with her jacket behind a large bush, and watched as the door opened.

"Sakura-sama?" Hinata whispered softly, watching as the Head Priestess started to jog down the path, right to Naruto. Hinata followed closely, making sure she was not seen or heard. When Sakura got to Naruto, he stood up in surprise.

"Sakura-sama, what are you doing here?" He sounded happy, yet hurt at the same time. 

"I'm really sorry about earlier Kyuubi. I was having a terrible night, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." She walked closer to him, touched his arm softly. "I really am sorry."

Naruto's face lit up with happiness, a happiness Hinata had not been able to produce the entire night. Her heart sank as she watched what was happening. "How did you know where I was, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura smiled, and grabbed a hold of his arm. "When you weren't in your room, I suspected you'd be here at the garden. So how about it, friends?"

Naruto considered the proposal for a second, and then smiled down at the beautiful Head Priestess. "Only if you go with me on a date to the gardens!" He laughed, and Sakura sighed.

"Alright, what ever." She started to walk down the path, pulling him along. He resisted slightly, looking behind him.

"Wait, now?"

"Yea, mid as well. It's a beautiful night, and this was when you wanted to, right?" She looked behind at him, tapping a foot impatiently.

"Well…yea. Sure, let's go!" They started to walk further into the gardens, and Naruto looked behind him as they turned a corner to see if he could spot Hinata. _She probably just went to bed. _He thought, trying to reassure himself. _She wouldn't have taken that long to get a jacket._

Hinata emerged from the bushes, and starred into the bright fire in the dark, slightly chilly night. _This night…._ Hinata thought to herself, wondering what word to use. She could only come up with one.

"Sucks." She sat down infront of the fire, where she had been happy with Naruto only a few minutes ago. Hinata laid down on the hard stone ground, and winced as tiny thorns pricked deeper into her back. It was then she remembered he forgot to take those out when he was tending to her. Then again, it seemed he had forgotten about her all together.  
………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: review please. Sorry for the angst! Troubles in romance are everywhere, ya know?

Sasuke: Screw that, I'd still never say sorry!

Me: Oooh, well aren't you just epitome of emo?

Sasuke: ...shut up.


	7. Platonic Love Abroad

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters associated with it. They belong to Kishimoto-sama, who is being a real cock tease jerk with some of the latest manga chapters, for those of you naruhina fans who know what I mean.

Sasuke: Somebody is revealing their bias towards NaruHina.

Me: Yea, no one could guess I prefer them to happen. How could they?

Sasuke: ……..Sarcasm is uncalled for.

Me: Sarcasm makes the world go round.   
…………………………………………………………………………………….

The flames engulfed the two of them, and the air around their bodies turned to that of ash. She reached out in pain, and he grabbed on. His claws dug into her flesh, and droplets of her blood trickled to the floor. She winced and bared it for him, to save him. To save them….  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, and sat up in bed. She gazed toward her window, and noted the gentle flow of early dawn moonlight entering past the thick drapes. She rubbed her eyes gingerly, and slid herself out of her bed to shower and get ready for her daily routine.

Two and a half months had passed since the night Hinata was admitted into the Kyuubi Palace, and life was falling into a well done routine. That was all Hinata wanted though, a normal life with work, friends, and opportunities. The hot water of the shower sprayed over Hinata's face as she contemplated the greatest of opportunities in her life. 

"Naruto-kun…." The name escaped her lips softly, as though Hinata's desires acted on their own accord. His eyes often haunted her in her sleep, amongst other things. Hinata did not sleep much to begin with, but the amount had decreased significantly since her arrival to Kyuubi Palace. Sleep was filled with the visions of a horrendous future Hinata did not wish to think about, but no matter how many hours she meditated the visions would not pass. 

Hinata stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel snuggly around her body, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit down upon her upper lip with nervousness as she removed the towel to inspect an injury she had received from the Head Priest the other day. The cut was not fatal, but was a good four inches long. A finger glided over it softly, and Hinata winced in pain. "I don't know why he is so much rougher on me than the others." She sighed, and dressed herself. Breakfast was going to be served in the dinning hall in a few minutes, and it was best hot.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke in the dinning hall, and proceeded to inhale a bowl of ramen. The Head Priest, who was dinning on a simple breakfast of rice and Tea, glared at the annoying boy next to him. Naruto quickly caught on, and glared right back. The two grunted in unison, and then returned to their meals.

After a couple minutes of silence, Naruto glanced at Sasuke again. "So what's your problem with Priestess Hinata?"

Sasuke choked slightly on a grain of rice and started coughing. He grabbed his tea and gulped it down furiously, and punched his chest lightly. "What do you mean? I treat her the same as any of the other Holy members here. I'm not going to grant special treatment to some Hyuuga Princess!"

Naruto cocked an eye at Sasuke's odd behavior at the question, and turned back to his food. "Well, you sure went all out on her during the sparring session the other day. I don't think I've ever even seen you treat Sakura-sama to such a fight."

"Hey! Don't compare such things! All the girls here are annoying, and they all get the same treatment from me. If you go demon-crazy it's my responsibility to make sure we are all prepared!" Sasuke stood up at this last part, and Naruto did like wise.

"I'd never try to hurt anyone here you jackass, get over it! You're useless here, as are the others! At least a few are more enjoyable to be around than others! People like Sakura and Hinata are at the top of the list, and you're at the bottom! So why don't you back off and stop picking on her so bad!" 

"Why don't you back off and stop pretending she and every other Priestess here is your girlfriend! She doesn't like you, and neither does Sakura!"

"I don't like Hinata, and what makes you think either of them care about you? All you ever do is act like a jerk to the two of them!"

"At least I'm not a jerk to everyone, you demon loser!"

The two stepped into fighting stances, and slowly started to control their energies for an attack. A minute went by as everyone started to quiet down and the two boys starred each other down, when finally the very first step toward the other began.

"HEY! What do you two think you are doing!" The boys stopped about a foot from each other and looked toward the door of the dinning hall. Head Priestess Sakura stood there in a pink kimono, arms folded in annoyance. "Alright Naruto, what did you do this time?" Sakura began to walk toward the two, who weren't quite sure what to say about the incident that nearly took place.

"I…I didn't do anything Sakura-sama, honest!" Naruto raised two fingers in a "scouts honor" fashion. 

"Then Sasuke," Sakura turned to Sasuke, her voice much softer than it was with Naruto. "Did you start something up with the Kyuubi? I hope not, right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I didn't." Sakura's eyes flared, and her hands landed comfortably on her hips. 

"Well one of you is lying, so who is it!" Her eyes flashed from one boy to another, and the two still were not quite sure what to say. 

"Neither of them…did anything wrong." The three turned to a table behind the one Sasuke and Naruto were eating at, to see Hinata. She got up timidly, and walked to the group.

"Hinata-san, I did not see you there." Sakura smiled and placed a hand on Hinata's arm.

"Yea, I get that a lot." Hinata looked at the two boys, who were both looking at her with shocked faces. She looked away quickly, a light blush on her face.

Sasuke kneeled into Naruto slightly and whispered, "How long was she sitting there?"

Naruto gulped, and replied in the same whisper, "Hopefully not long."

Sakura looked at the three of them with the distinct impression that she was missing something, but was not quite sure what. "Well Hinata-san, tell me what happened?"

Hinata nodded, avoiding the two boys eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at them, knowing that their fight was over, for the most part, her. "Well, there was no fight really. I was just asking them to…demonstrate the proper way to start a sparring match. Head Priest Sasuke can…back up that I have been having difficulties with my sparring lately. So…I asked them for…a demonstration. I hope you do not mind." Hinata bowed in apology, and Sakura looked from her to the two boys. 

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't believe what they had heard. She flat out lied to the Head Priestess for both of them, and without them giving any hint to Hinata of them wanting such. They tried to look as honest as possible when Sakura inspected their faces.

Sakura nodded a little. "Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Completely Sakura-sama! You know me and Sasuke are best buds, right!" Naruto's arm went around Sasuke's neck in a mock-hug. Sasuke cringed lightly.

"Indeed. Best…buds." Sasuke backed away from Naruto slowly, and the two gave Sakura the most convincing of expressions.

"Alright, well….see you guys later." Sakura proceeded out of the dinning hall, and the two boys turned to Hinata, who seemed to be avoiding their gaze. Naruto ignored this and ran to her, giving her a firm hug. 

"Thank you Hinata-chan! You're the best!" Naruto let go of the young Hyuuga, who was now blushing profusely.

"Yea, thanks Hyuuga-san." Sasuke extended his hand to Hinata, who took it gently into her hand. Sasuke shook her hand awkwardly, and then turned away muttering, "Not that I was afraid of anything anyways."

"Y…yes well. I didn't want anyone in trouble, and I certainly did not want either of you fighting anymore. So…well. I'll see you both at training this after noon." Hinata bowed respectively to her sensei's of sorts, and began to walk away.

Naruto's brain turned back on before she had gone too far. "Hey Hinata!" he called. She turned around quickly, causing her long hair to fly through the air with a few sun rays reflecting light off of the dark black strands. Naruto's breath caught in his throat for a split second, but quickly passed. "How much or our argument did you hear?" Sasuke and Naruto glared at her in nervousness.

"Oh, not much," Hinata lied. "Only when you were calling each other mean and dumb and other such things." She nodded sweetly at them, and proceeded out of the room.

The two boys stood in the middle of the dinning hall for a few seconds with a heavy silence between them. Naruto broke it; a smile planted on his face. "So she didn't hear us, good!"

Sasuke shook his head. "She could be lying."

"You think so? No way, she looked so sweet and honest!"

"Yea, she looked the same when she lied to Sakura. Let's not forget, she has been trained how to lie perfectly." The two nodded together, while they went deep in mock thought. To a passing eye, one might refuse to believe that the two boys standing together with an intimacy only two life long friends could posses, were anything but that. The two looked like anything but heated rivals, who often could not go a day without having a fist fight of some sort.

Sasuke started to walk back to the table, and Naruto followed him. They sat back down to their breakfasts, and slowly picked up where they left off. 

"Not that I like Hinata-chan or anything. Sakura is way better, Hinata is just a friend."

" Their both annoying, I don't know who could want to be with them."

"Yea…."

"Yea."  
……………………………………………………………………………………

Me: Done! Wanted to do a chapter of character development. I need more of those, ya know?

Sasuke: I'd never fear Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you!

Me: Hey man, smashy smashy to the crotchy crotchy is something even the strongest of shinobi fear.

Sasuke: Ouch, never thought of that.

Me: Many don't. Anyways! 100th review is coming up, something I never thought I'd obtain this quickly! So, for who ever gets it…I'll do one of two things. I'll either read every fic you ever wrote, or write you/your character into Accept Me. I'd prefer the latter unless you only have like three fics, and they are all short. Haha…yea seriously though. 100th reviewer, let me know which you want in your review. Review everyone!


	8. An Angry Makeover

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But if I did…. (daydreams)

Sasuke: You suck at updating.

me: Its not easy! 

Sasuke: A ninja never makes excuses.

me: A ninja never abandons his village, but we're letting that one slide, ain't we Sasuke oO?

Sasuke: ….  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata jogged outside around the Kyuubi Palace, attempting to reach her 10 laps a day. The Kyuubi palace had a circumference of nearly a mile, and this daily routine helped keep Hinata in good physical shape. _Not that the constant sparring sessions and yoga workouts don't accomplish that already_ Hinata thought to herself. She finished the finale 50 feet of her workout, and collapsed onto the Kyuubi Palace steps.

_They were fighting…because of me. _Hinata's eyes grew softer, and a melancholy look appeared on her graceful face. _I'm so useless...I cause too much trouble. Especially for Naruto-kun…_

"Hey Hyuuga, what are you doing? Eew, you're all sweaty!" The blonde voice rang into Hinata's ear, and she looked up to see Ino and Tenten. 

Hinata got up and bowed to her sempai. "Gommen, I was resting after a long run."

Tenten smiled wide and waved a hand in front of her nose in playful humor, but Ino simply shrugged. "You're never going to get a life partner here at the palace if you smell like sweat, Hyuuga."

Hinata blinked slightly, and a confused thought passed over her eyes. Tenten giggled at Hinata's ignorance, and patted her shoulder. "At the Palace we are only allowed to marry another Priest or Priestess. No mingling with outsiders, ya know?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I didn't know that at all." It was no wonder how much drama went on in the palace with such exclusion to anyone in the outside world. The people you saw everyday are your life long friends, lovers, exes, and enemies. Either remain with these people, or leave the cushiony life you've become so accustomed to. _No wonder Ino and Sakura-sama fight so violently over Sasuke-sama's affection…this is their entire world. There really are no other fish in the sea for them._ A question popped into Hinata's mind, and she turned to her two pretty friends, or the closest relationships she had to friends. "What about the Kyuubi, can he…marry?"

Ino laughed lightly and started to walk away from the sweaty Hyuuga. "Who knows if he'd even want it. Love is a human emotion, one which the Kyuubi most likely lacks. But hey, Kyuubi gets what Kyuubi wants, so if he wants a life mate I suppose Head Priestess Forhead would let him have it." Ino stopped, and then turned around and looked at Hinata quizzically. "Why do you care?"

Tenten went into a fit of giggles and pushed her blonde friend gently. "Don't be silly Ino, Hinata-chan isn't interested in finding a boy, much less the Kyuubi! The only boy she likes is some cute blue eyed babe named Naruto!"

"Tenten!" Hinata gasped and went pale as she stood up and tried to stop the gossiping brunette. "You promised!"

"You're keeping secrets, Hyuuga? Well you are a sneak after all." Ino smirked and turned her attention back to Tenten. "So who is this guy?"

"He doesn't live here, I checked the name out and it's a no go. So that's why she doesn't mind being all smelly and sticky. No guy to impress, no care in her looks." Tenten smiled playfully at Hinata, and Ino did like wise. Over the past two months, Ino and Hinata's slight misunderstanding had subsided. Sure, Ino still loved to play the roll of the catty sempai, but she had softened on Hinata a bit. Ino even thought Hinata had a certain charm to her, and as long as she stayed away from Sasuke, _we could even be friends_, Ino thought.

"Come on you guys…be nice." Hinata curled into herself in embarrassment at the light teasing, and felt very self conscious in front of the two beautiful Priestesses. The three girls started to walk back inside the palace to get ready for their sparring session with the oh so popular Head Priest. 

"You know Hinata," Ino said with a slight sly-ness to her voice, "We can give you a makeover." Tenten gasped and giggled with enthusiasm at this. Hinata just went pale and gulped.

"I…don't know if that's a good idea." Hinata pressed her hands together tightly, her breath as rapid as when she had been running her laps.

Tenten shook her head. "No, it'll be great! Meet me at my room tonight right before dinner. Don't be late!" Tenten and Ino walked off towards their room as Hinata heard the last of the conversation which she had no control over. "ooh! We'll get Temari over too, she is the best at cutting hair…" Hinata sighed to herself, and continued on to spar with Uchiha Sasuke-sama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stretched in the courtyard, giving his well chizzled muscles a bit of relaxation with the slow moving yoga. It was slow, precise, time consuming, and he hated every second of it. "Why do I need to be doing this again?"

Sakura looked up from her cup of tea as she sat reading near a small pond. "Because last time you sparred you pulled your muscles, and this will prevent that."

"I'd rather pull the muscles." 

"It's only for another minute before the other's start arriving." Sakura stood up and walked toward her fiancé as he performed his last slow moving stretch, a slow bend backwards. His hard stomach peeked out as his shirt fell down over his chest, and she smiled gently at it. "So Sasuke-kun. I've been thinking about June."

Sasuke breathed out and stood up right slowly, and then bent down to roll up his yoga matt. "What about June? That's a bit early for our Olympics, don't you think?"

Sakura shook her head and giggled. "No, a June wedding. I think it'd be nice and traditional." She nervously kicked a rock, not sure what Sasuke's reaction would be. 

He turned toward her and frowned. " I thought we agreed it would not be for a much longer time than that. June is far too soon." 

Sakura frowned in aggravation and turned toward Sasuke. "But I'm sick of waiting. Everyday I hear all these girls thinking they can have you, and all I want to do is punch them down and make sure they know you are mine! Once we are married, there will be no dispute."

"I don't belong to anyone Sakura, even you! Now get off my back about the damn wedding!" He turned his back to her and folded his arms. He would not waver on this, he was not going to marry her until he was at _least_ 18. _My life won't be over until then_, he thought in dismal. He heard a few sniffles from behind him and turned back around to see her, pretty in her pink kimono, trying not to cry. _Ah damn it_. "Look…I'm just nervous about it ok. But you know I'm marrying you."

Sakura's face brightened and she hugged him, must to his distaste at the physical form of affection. "So can it be June then?" her face was bright, and even Sasuke could not beat her down this time.

"Ill think about it." He looked away as he said this, focusing on the doors that any minute now would open to all his students. Sakura leaned up and kissed his cheek, and did not mind that he was now ignoring her blatant signs of affection.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun! This means so much to me!" As she hugged him, Sasuke watched in horror as the doors opened and someone walked into the courtyard, discovering him in Sakura's arms. _Kyuubi!_ Sasuke abruptly shoved Sakura off of him, and she fell to the floor with a painful thump.

"What the hell! Sasuke-kun, what-"

"Get off of her, Sasuke you jerk!" Naruto ran in at Sasuke, and Sasuke got into his stance as he prepared for the fight. "How dare you try to hug Sakura-chan! You are not worthy to even look at her!" 

"Oh and you are?" Sasuke growled, and grabbed Sakura by the arm and hoisted her up. "No girl should be subjected to a single glance at your hideous blue eyes, not even Miss Annoying over here!"

Sakura ripped her arm away from her enraged fiancé. "Hey! Stop it you two!" She then felt the Kyuubi's arms wrap around her waste.

"I'll hug her and look at her if I feel like, see!" Naruto had grabbed Sakura and was holding her firmly to him, and had the gull to stick his very pink tounge out at the Head Priest. Sasuke clenched his fists in annoyance and grabbed onto Sakura as well, trying to pull her to him and out of Naruto's arms. Despite the fact that Sasuke rarely showed care towards Sakura, and did not like the situation of forced marriage he was trapped in, this was still the girl he was to be with for the rest of his life, and he would not allow the likes of the Kyuubi to treat her as his own. 

"Let go of her you piece of demon garbage!" Sasuke pulled her from the upper half.

"Only when you admit she is mine you arrogant Uchiha prick!" Sasuke pulled her from her waist. 

"Both of you stop it!" Sakura screamed in horror and frustration as the two guys tugged her body as though she were an inanimate object. She screamed loudly as the boys cussed back and forth. Then, all three heard the doors to the courtyard open once again and stopped. The three looked to see Hinata standing there in confusion, as she looked at the odd picture of Naruto and Sasuke clinging to Sakura.

"I…is this a bad time?" Hinata did not know if she should leave or not, and just sort of stood there awkwardly as the sun glared brightly on the odd foursome. A gust of wind passed by, and Naruto and Sasuke snapped out of their trance. They both let go of Sakura at the same time, causing her to flop to the floor once again.

"You're both jerks!" Whined Sakura as she rubbed her bottom gingerly. Naruto ran to Hinata as Sasuke stayed behind, not sure what to do.

"Hinata-chan! That wasn't what it looked like! Me and Sasuke…we….I mean Sakura and….I…he….she…they….aah!" Naruto's frantic mind overloaded from the attempt to logically explain what Hinata had seen, and the boy collapsed to the floor in confusion his slow working brain fried. 

"Come here, Hinata-san." Sasuke motioned for Hinata to come to him, and she obediently did as she was told. She blushed as she awkwardly stepped over Naruto's collapsed body, and bowed in front of the annoyed Head Priestess and calm Head Priest. "What you saw was a misunderstanding, and you are not to mention it to anyone. If you do, you will be terminated." As Sasuke told Hinata this, he did not look directly into her eyes. Hinata noticed this and sighed to herself. _I guess Ino and Tenten were right, no guy can even look at me when I am such a mess._

"I will do as I'm told, Sasuke-sama." Hinata then gave a hand to Sakura and helped her off of the ground.

"What are you doing here so early anyways, Hinata-chan?" Sakura smiled at the Hyuuga girl and tucked a strand of Hinata's long dark hair behind her ear. Hinata blushed at the intimate gesture, and looked up at the beautiful pink Queen of the Kyuubi Palace. Hinata noticed Sasuke was also staring at her in deep concentration, and it was then that she felt Naruto's presence walking up to her from behind. 

Hinata gulped as an irrational Closter phobia over took her, and she blurted out, "I just wanted to get here and train early with Uchiha-sama before the others got here so I may be able to improve my fighting style since last time I did so poorly at it." She breathed in deeper, the world spinning as her three sempai's starred her down. Naruto grabbed her at the shoulder and spun her around, enforcing the dazed feeling Hinata already possessed from being surrounded.

"I'll spar with you, Hinata-chan! I'm really good at it, especially since Gai-sensei has been tutoring me!" His bright blue eyes seeped into her soul, and her cheeks flushed due to the fact that his eagerness was directed toward her.

Hinata felt another hand grip her shoulder, and she was once again spun around. This time she faced Sakura's lavish green eyes, happy, kind, and superior. "Don't listen to him Hinata-chan, he doesn't know the first thing about hand to hand combat. It happens to be my specialty though, so how about you spar with me instead? I Promise I'll go easy on you" She winked playfully and giggled. The winking eye turned into two as Hinata's world tilted and her dizziness increased.

She felt one more hand grab onto her shoulder, and felt herself spin. This time, her eyes met with dark penetrating ones. Uchiha Sasuke was starring right into her pale eyes, something he had not done in a very long time. "Both of you back off, I am her sparring partner and we will fight now." Hinata gulped, and wished with every fiber of her soul that she had accepted naruto's invitation when he had first given it, instead of staying shy and quiet. 

Naruto and Sakura stepped to the side of the opening, and Hinata and Sasuke got into their stances. Naruto smiled at Hinata, and screamed words of encouragement. Sasuke just starred down the small, pale girl in front of him. A cloud passed over the shining sun, casting them in a gentle shadow. Their eyes met, and he felt his stomach turn lightly at the sight of them. His fists clenched tighter, and the image her of smiling flashed through his minds eye. _I'll wipe that innocent smile off of your face, Hyuuga._ The cloud passed, the sunlight bathed their forms, and Sasuke ran in at the waiting warrior Priestess.

He jumped in with a kunai in hand, ready to slice down into her figure. Hinata rolled backwards and flung a blade at his right side, forcing him to dodge left where she placed an aggressive kick. Sasuke rolled back and got out his throwing stars, chucking them at her nimble body. She then flipped up and ran right at Sasuke, their hands meeting and then their punches flying.

Naruto and Sakura watched the two intently. "I hope Sasuke-kun goes easy on her this time…" Sakura bit her lip in worry, but Naruto could not even listen to what the beautiful Sakura next to him was saying. He was hypnotized by Hinata-chan's excellent moves in the fight. 

"It's…almost like she is dancing" Naruto whispered to himself. Sakura turned to him with a confused look.

"What did you say?" She cocked an eye brow at the Kyuubi.

"Oh… nothing! Honest!" He smiled and gave the victory sign, and she groaned in annoyance and went back to watching the two fight. It was the first time she had sat in on their match, and it was no wonder Naruto had bragged about Hinata-chan's fighting style. _She may have been kicked out of S.A.D., but she is definitely one of the most graceful fighters I've seen in a while._

Sasuke dropped to the floor and tripped Hinata, the back of her head hitting the ground with incredible force. Her world turned upside down, and she barely comprehended that the dark Priest was kneeling over her, his kunai ready to plunge down. 

"Sasuke! Stop showing off you've won!" Naruto screamed out, his fists clenching and ready to run in. 

Sasuke turned to the Kyuubi a little, and smirked. "Quiet, let's see if she can dodge this." Hinata's eyes gazed half open at the sharp blade above her head. _Move,_ she thought slowly, _You have to move. Move!_

But she couldn't move, and Sasuke jabbed the kunai straight down. Naruto went pale and started to run in, a futile attempt to stop Sasuke from going one step too far in a sparring match. "Hinata!!" He screamed, and Hinata heard. Her eyes flashed open, and her mind clicked back on. _Naruto!_

Hinata moved her head, but not in time. Sasuke kunai collided with the ground, hitting exactly what he intended it to; her hair. Hinata rolled away, a large chunk of her long, dark hair remaining behind, sliced off by Sasuke's cruel blade. A shacking hand lifted up to her face, and then to the back of her head, which was now much lighter than before.

Naruto starred from the blade, now implanted in the ground, to the apathetic Uchiha, to the pale Hinata. Another gust of wind caressed the skins of the foursome, causing the uneasy tension to rise.

"S…Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura gasped and ran to Hinata, checking her hair as though it was a wound that could be healed. "That's going too far Sasuke!" 

Sasuke shrugged and started to walk away from the other two, and knelt at the pond to wash his face. "She is a Priestess and a warrior, she should get over it fine. It's just hair, no big deal. I could have smashed her skull instead, so I'd think I was rather kind." Sasuke gazed into his reflection in the water, and then tilted his head slightly to see the pale Hyuuga a few feet behind him. Sakura was rubbing her back, but the girl seemed unaware of her surroundings. He noticed her focusing in on only the blade he had left cruelly in the ground. _There is no more smile, I accomplished what I wanted._ Sasuke turned back around to look at her real face, instead of the blurry reflection of her feelings. _So why do I feel worse than I did before? No, this isn't possible! She is so nerve wracking, I really hate her! _

Hinata's gaze finally ripped away from the mass of her hair that was left pooled on the dirt, and then looked at Sasuke with more anger than she had at anyone for a very long time. He looked right back, and then looked away as though nothing were wrong. Sasuke got up from the water and just smirked. "I guess I won again. You may go now, Hyuuga-san." Hinata only nodded, and slowly walked for the entrance to the building. Half way there, she broke into a full run. She got inside and slammed the sliding doors together, and continued her run until she made it to her room. There, Hinata slammed the door and gazed at her half head of hair in the mirror and screamed. 

After a minute of just screaming, she fell to the floor and gasped for breath. The only thing that distracted her was a sudden knock on the door. "Wh….who is it?" She slowly got up and walked to the door lethargically, feeling unsteady. She opened the door to see Naruto, his eyes full of concern and confusion.

"Hey Hinata…you ok? You seemed pretty upset back there. I mean...I've heard girls care about their hair a lot or something so…" He was eyeing her hair, trying to understand how it could be so important to a girl.

Hinata abruptly turned away, her hands reaching into her dark locks and grabbing them. "Don't look at me…Naruto-kun….It's…it's so bad…" The first tear dropped from Hinata's eyes, and she turned her back to Naruto. _I can't let him see me be upset over something so trivial. I cant!_

Hinata gasped, as warm arms encircled her and held her close. Her cheeks went red as she was turned around, and was starring right into those haunting blue eyes. "Hinata, your hair doesn't matter to me. You're a good person and a strong fighter, and if you have that great of a base nothing else matters. Hair, voice, nails, clothes, it's all just filler. And when it comes to you, it's good filler! Your like ramen! Your broth is so good and tasty, it doesn't matter if the noodles are short or long! Or Like a good anime! If the plot is good it's almost impossible for bad filler to destroy the show! So don't worry, as long as you remain as you are, you'll be great in my eyes!" He smiled, and hugged her again. Naruto then took a step back and let Hinata stand on her own two feet, which she barely accomplished.

"Th...thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata stepped back into her room, ready to close her door, the aura of sadness still surrounding her cowering form. 

Naruto could tell she was still down, and he hastily tried to think of a way to brighten her day. "Ah…Hinata-chan!"

She stopped closing the door, and peeked at him through the very edge of it. "H…hai?"

"You usually eat alone or with those annoying gossipy girls, neh?" Naruto tilted his head at her, smiling genuinely. Hinata nodded a little, not sure where he was going with this. "Well, eat with me tonight? I'd love to eat with two beautiful girls for once, instead of just Sakura!" Hinata blushed, and nodded frantically. 

"Yes, I will!" She squeaked out.

"Great, meet me for dinner at 6:00. It's a date!" He smiled, ready to run off. "Oh! One more thing!" He reached through the crack of the door and handed Hinata the locks of hair, which were so mercilessly removed by Sasuke. "I thought you might want to keep this. Well, see ya!"

Naruto ran off, and Hinata was left in her room with the remains of her long hair. "I'm…going on a date. Ah...what will I wear!?" She then remembered the makeover, and was suddenly glad she had such superficial friends to help her.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke punched in at Ino, and then kneed up connecting with her gut. She spat out some blood, and painfully got to her feet. "Sasuke-sama! Why are you being so rough today!"

" I'm not, now fight!" Sasuke ran back at the strong blonde as Sakura watched happily from the sidelines. _I have to get my frustration out. I don't care how anymore, but I will not think about that annoying Hyuuga girl with her annoying smile and long hair anymore!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: I'm not marrying Sakura.

Me: Shut up.

Sasuke: And I don't care about Hinata's hair.

Me: Shut up.

Sasuke: I don't care about you.

Me: Shut up!

Sasuke: Update more often.

Me: SHUT UP!

Sasuke: (Smirk) and so she starts to crack.


	9. A Family Applicant

Disclaimer: As a college student, I own very little….including Naruto.

Sasuke: Woooooow. Updating two years later. I'm proud.

Me: T.T; you are evil incarnate.

Sasuke: I'm glad.

Me:………….I shall Kill you!!!!

Sasuke: Ha! Like you have the power to….hey…wait…what are you typing….WAIT! MY REVENGE!

( )

Temari, Tenten, and Ino walked down the halls of the Kyuubi Palace towards the room of their recent aquantince, Hyuuga Hinata. Ino, however, wasn't really walking. She had one arm around Temari's neck, and the other around Tenten's waste. She was slowly limping between the two. Her face was cut and sore, and it was obvious to any who could see her within any distance that she was a wreck, and beaten down beyond that which is normal for a Priestess.

"Damn girl," Temari began, "Sasuke-sama sure did a number on you." The pretty buxom blonde winced as she re-adjusted Ino's weight, noting the blood stain Ino's wound's were leaving behind on her stylish mini kimono.

"Ha…that's what you think." Ino's lovely sapphire eye's glinted with passion, while she let out a half desperate laugh. "The fact that he paid me so much attention while we sparred shows he wants me to notice him, to be even more active with him in training since we can't be active in romance! It's a sign he is finally choosing me over Sakura!"

Tenten cocked an eyebrow in utter disbelief at her close friends logic, and couldn't help but state, "If beating you to a bloody pulp is Sasuke-sama's way of letting a girl know he cares, better you than me!"

Ino's eye brows furrowed in frustration at her two friends, and then stood up on her own weight and continued to walk. "See, I'm not _that_ bad off! I'm great, better than ever! Ha!" She punched the air in triumph, and all three girls froze as they heard a concerning _**POP**_ come from Ino's arm. She screamed in agony as she grabbed at her arm in pain.

Tenten and Temari sighed, and once again began to help their friend walk down the hall. Tenten reviewed Ino's appearance with a pittying grimace. "You know you don't have to do this for Hinata-Chan. She'd understand, she is a sweet girl."

Ino's eyes looked down, deep in thought for a split second. They then darted back up, and focused down the hall. "I know that. And that is why I wont go back on my word. Even something as small as promising to give her a makeover, it doesn't matter. I've burnt too many bridges in this castle…" A small tear began to trickle down her left cheek, and Ino took a second to breath in deeply. "I wont burn anymore! I am Yamanaka Ino, and I am true to my word and to my friends who are true to theirs!"

A silence fell between the three, all of them once present to the horrible situation that transpired with Sakura. The silence was heavy, and awkward.

It was then that Temari coughed, and rolled her eyes. "………………………………………………..Drama Queen." She smirked and bumped Ino lightly with her hip, and the three girls broke out into a fit of giggles as they continued on their way.

( )

A flash of green was flying around the hallways of the castle. The boy running was the fastest priest of any to ever walk through the halls, and he planned on keeping it that way. It had been hard enough out running Kyuubi, especially since the boy's once exclusive sensei, Might Guy, was now also in charge of training the Kyuubi in all forms of hand to hand combat, and this included endurance training. A flash of orange soon caught up to the green one.

"Yosh! Lee, getting a little slow, ain't ya?" Naruto laughed as he easily kept pace with the palace's resident speed man, Rock Lee.

"I have been running for well over an hour now, while you have just begun your training! It is hardly a fair accusation, Kyuubi-kun!" Lee pushed himself slightly harder, allowing himself to keep up with the fresh faced demon.

"Haven't I told you to call me Naruto? I only ask you and Sakura-chan, and neither of you can do it!" Lee looked at the pouting Kyuubi, and chuckled.

"I'm just so used to the other way. Besides, you were born Kyuubi! Who gave you that other name, anyways?"

"Sarutobi-sama! When he found me, he decided I needed a name since I didn't really have one. I like it, too!"

"It has a ring to it, but it'd be weird to call you by something no one else does."

The two ran in silence for a few minutes, not needing much conversation. Naruto had always had a fondness for Rock Lee, one of the many Priests he enjoyed spending time with. It was mostly the girls he hated, and Sasuke.

"You sure are training hard today!" Naruto said this, already feeling out of breath from the speed at which Lee kept them. He had always been a fast runner, but Lee seemed even more motivated today. "What's the deal? Training for our Olympics already? You know you'll win!"

Lee heard the breath catching in the Kyuubi's throat, and decided to push himself even harder. "You are becoming better and better with every training session with Gai-sensei, Kyuubi-kun! I must make sure you do not over take me."

Naruto laughed at this. "I plan on over taking everyone someday, you will just have to except this inevitability!"

Lee was silent for a moment, and then continued. "There is another reason I am training so hard. An old rival of mine is coming to the castle, one that I used to be good friends with."

Naruto blinked, and was starting to struggle with Rock Lee's ever increasing pace. _He must be really anxious over this new guy, I haven't seen Lee push himself this hard since Gai-sensei took me on as a pupil._ "Isn't that a good thing? We need more Priests instead of these dumb Priestesses, and if he is a friend it should be even better, right?"

Lee shook his head. "Normally, but this guy is more than a friend. He is the one I have worked my entire time here trying to be better than. He is a true genius, with a more natural strength than any I have ever come across before. If he is accepted here, I must prove myself stronger than both you _and_ him!"

Naruto was shocked. _Who could be so talented?_ He asked Lee, and the answer made Naruto cease his running. The green flash continued on without him, knowing that no time could be wasted.

( )

Ino knocked on Hinata's door. Tenten reached tentatively over with a handkerchief, wiping away a bit of blood from the corner of Ino's mouth.

Temari sighed, and then laughed lightly. "Kind of funny; before we thought Hinata was so bad off she needed a make over. Now, I don't know how she can possible be in need of more help than _your_ beaten mug!"

Ino gave her friend the evil eye. "Shut up, Temari!"

Hinata opened the door, and the three girls gasped in horror at the state of her hair. Temari gulped, and muttered quietly, "I stand corrected…."

Ino and Tenten turned to her, and screamed in unison, "SHUT UP TEMARI!" the three rushed into Hinata's room, grabbing at her hair and groaning in horror.

"Hinata-chan," Tenten began, stroking the shorter strands sadly, "what happened? If you wanted a hair cut, you could have waited for us! Temari is great with hair, she cuts hers all the time!"

"It wasn't a planned event." Hinata said sadly, looking at herself in the mirror of her dresser. "I lost a match against Head Priest Sasuke, and I guess he felt the price to pay was my hair…." Hinata tried to laugh at the last statement, but it sounded more pathetic than humorous.

Ino frowned. "He did this to you? He must be in a really bad mood today!"

Hinata finally looked at the three girls for the first time, and noticed Ino's disheveled and beaten appearance. Ino nodded, signifying that it was, indeed, Sasuke who had caused her ragged appearance. " I just hope I can get pretty enough for tonight. Na….umm… The Kyuubi requested that I eat with him, so I would like to look my best."

Tenten laughed. "I'm sure the Kyuubi doesn't care how any girl looks, besides head Priestess Sakura!"

Ino snickered at the comment. "Yeah, at least losing to the forehead means I get to watch her suffer through his attempts every day!"

Hinata only smiled softly as her friends got out make up, scissors, and several other accessories and appliances. They gossiped and talked, and she stayed quiet. Temari was still flipping and moving her hair around, examining it closely. She then got very close to Hinata's face, and smiled brightly.

"Well," Temari said, with a slight smirk, "Our pretty little Hyuuga Princess has the face for short hair. And there is plenty left to work with! Lets get to work. Ino, you go find something in her closet that will impress _any_ guy, even the Kyuubi! Tenten, get out some make up! She has a good complexion for a soft pink, as well as some dramatic blacks and purples on her eyes. As for me…." Hinata shuddered at the glint of passion that sparked in Temari's eyes. "You trust me, don't you, Hinata-san?"

Hinata gulped as Temari raised a pair of scissors in one hand, and a razor in the other. "Y….yes." Her voice cracked, and was so quiet in fear that she could barely be heard.

Temari did hear her, though, and laughed. "Then let's give you the make over of a life time!"

( )

Sasuke groaned as Sakura continued to berate him over his treatment of the Hyuuga.

"I mean, it is one thing if you had sliced off Ino-pig's hair, but why Hinata-san? All she wanted was some help!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said, as he looked at her flatly, "drop it."

Sakura sighed, and then leaned against him. She wished he would warm to her more. It had always been her dream to have a guy like him fall for her. Every girl wants to melt the heart of the bad boy, to be the one thing they feel genuine affection for. Sakura had believed she had attained that goal when he agreed to marry her. _Perhaps it is silly to think a guy like him would ever treat a girl different, even _if_ he loves her._ She sighed again, and starred into the sunset. "There is another applicant arriving."

Sasuke smiled at this. "I know, I am the one who contacted him to arrive."

Sakura looked surprised at this. "I didn't think you would go so far for an applicant. You must really think he has potential."

He looked Sakura in the eyes. They were a pretty shade of green, he had to admit. Her hair was soft, and her figure lean and appealing. He wanted to feel that spark for her more than anything. His whole life had been about advancing himself, proving himself worthy to his family. His brother had always been the strongest, the favorite, the war hero; he was always the hero's little brother. After a life of concentrating on nothing but his own advancement, Sasuke found it ironic that his advancement meant connecting emotionally with another, with a girl. Sasuke was lousy at it, and he acknowledged this openly. He pitied Sakura, for believing in him so fully, when he couldn't even believe in himself. If he could feel for her, his life would be so much easier. He tried, and had been getting closer to feeling "love" for the first time in his life. Then this Hyuuga girl had to arrive, and set him back so completely. Before her, he could tell himself what he felt for Sakura was love, and marrying her had felt less like a clever trap. Hyuuga Hinata had cursed him the moment she smiled at him, and he would do anything to fix the situation. _Through her misery_ he thought to himself, _my dilemma will be fixed_.

"I would go to any length to ensure our position, Sakura." He leaned in, and gave Sakura a rare kiss. He felt her surprise, and could almost taste her joy at the intimate gesture. Then, the damn girl's face appeared in his mind's eye, and he wished she could just go away, and be replaced by the face of the pretty pink haired priestess he kissed in his arms.

( )

Hizashi waited outside of Hinata's room. It was nearly 6:00, and he had to chaperon her on her first date. She had spoken to him shortly before her new friends started their make over, to inform him of what she considered, 'Good fortune'.

He didn't fully understand her feelings for the Kyuubi, but new that if he made her happy, that was all that mattered. As her uncle, he knew he could not let her go alone. He always ate at the same time as her anyways, always from afar. He would do the same tonight, just a bit more officially. Perhaps he was being over protective, but he felt as though he was watching his daughter grow up in front of him.

Hizashi thought briefly of his own child. _Neji,_ he thought to himself, frowning a little, _have you found a girl you like yet? Do you go on dates?_ Hizashi had heard so little from his son in a very long time. Neji had always been bitter toward Hizashi for their exile, and never forgave him, even after Hiashi had granted that forgiveness to Neji. _If only you knew why I did what I did, my son._

"What are you doing, Hyuuga-san?" Hizashi's thoughts were interrupted by the Kyuubi. He looked over the boy, who was dressed in some black jeans with an orange t shirt.

"I am waiting for Hinat-san. I was assuming that I'd take her to dinner. If I had known you were going to, I would have gone on ahead." Hizashi bowed deeply, "Please forgive me, Kyuubi-san."

The Kyuubi laughed, and patted Hizashi on the back with a 'thud'. "Quite bein' all formal! We're just going to eat dinner with the head Priestess! Usually I wait to walk with her, but she is busy today. You must be happy, huh?"

Hizashi blinked, unsure what the Kyuubi was implying. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I guess you don't know either. Well-"

Just then, the door opened. Hinata stepped out, a gentle pink glow emitting from her cheeks as her uncle and love interest looked at her in awe. Temari, Tenten, and Ino walked out of her room, their faces emitting the pride an artist displays over their master piece. Hinata's hair now rested as a trendy bob, short in the back and curving softly longer in the front, framing her face and jaw line elegantly. Temari styled her bangs into a soft, side sweep, something Hinata knew she would not repeat for herself on a daily basis. Her eyelashes were lengthened, and lined with a soft purple liner and shadow, and her lips glistened a pink hue. Her dress was black, tight around her curvy figure, before flaring out just below her hip.

She looked at Naruto, and his breath caught in his throat. "Hello" she said simply, looking away bashfully.

"See you at dinner, Hinata-chan!" Tenten said in a sing-song voice. "Kyuubi, keep your hands off her! Hehe!"

The three girls walked away, with Ino muttering to the other two softly, "I hope that guy she likes doesn't get jealous over the Kyuubi."

Naruto did not hear a word. He was still stunned by the way Hinata looked. "Wow, Hinata-chan! It's a good thing Sasuke cut your hair, it looks great!"

Hinata blushed even deeper. "Well, I don't know about that, but.." she smiled, "thank you for the compliment, Naruto-kun." Hizashi watched the two as they began to walk to dinner, and felt immense pride at the beauty of his niece. He sat a table behind them, to give them some space.

"Where is Head Priestess Sakura?" Hinata said, as she looked around. She noticed many of the boy's eyes were on her, and felt even more self conscious.

Naruto blinked a few times, twirling the noddles in his ramen bowl with a chop stick. "You don't know? I was worried about that."

Hinata suddenly felt anxious. Something was going on, and it was something involving her. "What is happening, Naruto-kun?"

"Well…It is the new Priest applicant."

"Who is it? What does it matter?" Naruto looked concerned, as though unsure how to go about answering the question. Then his gaze left her face, and focused on that of the door. Hinata noticed this, and looked in that direction. She saw Sakura, and the new applicant walking her way.

"Ah, good! Hinata-san, I wanted to show you our newest applicant!" Sakura looked especially cheerful, but Hinata's face was that of shock.

Hinata's voice caught in her throat as her eyes met with the boy. She couldn't speak, but found that her Uncle spoke for the both of them.

"It…can't be! Neji!"

Hyuuga Neji bowed deeply to his cousin and disgraced father. He rose, a smile on his face. "It is good to see you, Hinata-sama, Otou-san"

( )

Me: Funny thing is, I started this chapter like…1 ½ years ago XD! I got horrible writers block, and only came up with a good idea last night.

Sasuke: I…kissed Sakura?

Me: I can do worse if you don't behave o.O!

Sasuke: Please…not the bikini again!!

Me: kukukuku……

OFFICIAL A/N: Here is a question from a reviewer:  
Q: Why do you refer to Naruto as both "Naruto" and "Kyuubi" during the same scene? It gets confusing!

A: He is referred to as "Kyuubi" when ever the paragraph is in the perspective of anyone besides himself and Hinata. When the paragraph is more from His or Her perspective, he is referred to as "Naruto". This is sort of the easy way to determine if an emotion or idea exhibited is that of the two main characters, or from one of the side characters involved in the scene. Sorry if it gets confusing!


	10. Family Anthology

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own the concept of this story.

Me: Hey Sasuke! What are you up to?

Sasuke: Revenge. Now leave me!

Me: Sigh…you know Sasuke, it doesn't matter if the person reading this is a casual fan, a dub fan, an anime fan, or a hard core up to date manga fan. You are associated with revenge to every kind of Naruto fan.

Sasuke: Yeah, your point?

Me: LEARN A NEW PERSONALITY TRAIT!!!

( )

The flames danced upon the flesh of her right side, and she could hear the crackle of the inferno she was trapped in, a deafening patter in her ear drums. She looked to her left, and saw her cousin and friends. The fire could not reach them. To her right, she saw only darkness, and Hell. For reasons unknown, even to her, she ran right, a silent scream emitting from her lips as the crackling of the fire continued to swim in her ears.

( )

Hinata's eyes opened. Her room was dark, and the small digital clock glowed bright red numbers in the dim environment. It was 7:30, and it made Hinata curious at the pitch dark nature of her room. She listened closely, and heard heavy rain splattering on the windows. _The fire I heard was the rain? How ironic_. She sighed, and hoisted herself out of bed.

Hinata suddenly winced in pain, clutching at her arm. She raised it to her face to inspect, and saw that a large portion of her right arm was bright red, as though suffering from a mild burn. She took in a deep, shuttering breath. "These visions are able to go this far?" _At least the fire didn't reach my hair. I have so little left, it would be horrible to wake up bald and singed!_ Hinata clutched at her short tendrils gently, and proceeded to get dressed.

It had been two weeks since her cousin arrived at the palace. He greeted her and her uncle, his father, cordially. When he first arrived, Hinata went to hug him, but Neji prevented such an intimate act. He patted her shoulder, and gave the father he had not seen in two years a brief hand shake. After that, he left with the head priestess, and she had seen little of him since. This saddened her greatly, since Neji had been so close to her when they were younger, that she often referred to him, affectionately, as big brother Neji.

Hinata knew it was even harder for her uncle. Hizashi had always hid his pain at losing his child to his twin brother, but Hinata could always feel that unique hurt. Her cousin's behavior was destroying Hizashi, bur Neji's presence at the palace was inevitable once he was even considered as an applicant. He passed the tests easily, of course. Neji performed the exact same tracking technique Hinata had those months prior, and with Head Priest Sasuke's backing, it took little convincing for Sakura to accept him as a Priest. Rumor had it that Naruto had been distrusting of her cousin, but had accepted him anyways in hopes that it would please Hinata.

She did not believe the rumor. Tenten, though a wonderful friend, was not the best for accurate information. _Though,_ Hinata thought to herself, _it'd be nice if he cares_. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks, and let am light giggle escape her lips as she brushed her bangs flat, and headed out the door to attend her training.

( )

Hinata soon arrived at the courtyard. The deafening rain had stopped just in time, for meditation training, as lead by Head Priestess Sakura, was about to begin. Hinata, though usually in favor of sitting away from everyone else in order to concentrate, took this opportunity to sit with her cousin. He was standing next to the talented Taijutsu Priest, Rock Lee, and Tenten was with him as well. The moment Tenten had seen Hinata talking with Neji that night when he had first arrived, she was constantly near by. She would relentlessly ask Hinata what things Neji enjoys, or what color shirt she should wear. Though Hinata tried explaining again and again that her cousin saw things in a practical sense, and cared more about training than a girl's shirt color, Tenten remained persistent. Hinata met up with them, giving a bow to Rock Lee, for whom she had respect, and a smile to Tenten. "Good morning, everyone!" She said in a happy voice.

Neji scowled at her. "What, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata scowled back, irked at his choice of words. "Why do you call me that?"

He sat down on the grassy knoll as Head Priestess Sakura made her way to the group, stretching leisurely as she went. "You are a Princess of the Head House. Hiashi-sama has taught me to be proper and respectful."

Hinata sighed, sitting next to him. She could tell Tenten was listening in on their conversation intently, and was sure the entire Palace would know of their family affairs before dinner as a result. She pressed on, anyways. "You are acting bitter, Big Brother Neji. You never cared in the past, you used to call me-"

"I know what I called you!" He hissed through his teeth, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment while his eyes dashed around, hoping no one could have even gotten a clue as to what she would say.

Neji thought back to those days when they were close, and tried to repress them. It was her fault, in the end, that he was in the situation he had been. His whole life, he had wanted to live the life of supremacy that was her birth right, and yet he had been forced into exile with his humiliated father. When Hinata joined them, he had been happy. Neji believed that Hinata would be the answer to obtaining something he had always wanted; a better life with the Main Branch. She had been successful in this, at least. The Main Branch accepted her back due to her freak of nature, demonic powers, and he came with her. Then she turned her back on it, and on him! She returned to the provincial areas of the country to be with his father. _She is as failed as he was_ Neji thought bitterly, _as failed as my father, but worse. She turned her back on the opportunity to live a life I always wanted. How dare she act like something so precious is worth nothing! And then the gull to steal my fathers affections after forsaking my dream…_

Neji looked at her once more, and could see she was disappointed. Though he wished to communicate these things to her, let her know how much of a bitter and resented figure she was in his life, he could not. Hiashi-sama had taught him always to respect and obey the members of his family, and this included his cousin, whom he once loved, and now felt next to nothing for. "I am not a little boy anymore, and such childish names are not necessary."

Hinata sighed, and let her body fall into the position suitable for meditation. "You should, at least, talk to Hizashi-san. He misses you."

"I do not need advice on how to be with my father, Hinata-sama."

With that, meditation began, though neither Hyuuga were able to leave their troubled thoughts behind to concentrate on inner peace, for, in their family, there was little peace to be had.

( )

From a distance, Naruto watched Hyuuga Hinata arguing with her cousin. There was something undoubtedly disagreeable about Neji Hyuuga, and Naruto did not enjoy granting permission for the boy to become a Priest in his Palace. Head Priestess Sakura and Sasuke had desired Neji's presence in the palace, but Naruto had the final word. He was going to reject the applicant without hesitation, and would have normally done so regardless of how interested Sakura was in him or her.

But Naruto re-called Hinata's face upon seeing this boy, her cousin, and realized that to reject him would bring her great disappointment. She looked so happy to see him, how could he take that away? He had never cared before about disappointing anyone in his life, but she was different. These days, the worst thing for Naruto was seeing Hyuuga Hinata frown. She intrigued him in a way no other girl had, and he found himself happy when she smiled. So, Naruto ignored his distaste for the new Priest, deciding that Hinata's smile was worth more than a couple of more frowns on his own

face.

He was starting to regret his decision already. It seemed that, rather than bringing increased ease and happiness to Hinata's life, Neji's presence was bringing her heart ache and grief. Naruto had always desired a family, having never experienced the paternal or maternal love associated with parents. He had often thought of some of the priests as

brothers, even Sasuke, now and then, as the brother you want to beat the hell out of. Still, Naruto could not understand Hinata's feelings for her cousin, or visa versa. Naruto tapped his fingers impatiently against the railing of the balcony he watched from, his interest dissipating as silence enveloped Hinata and Neji, their meditation beginning.

He studied Sakura's serene face. He still found it as cute as ever, but Naruto did not feel the desire to be close to it that he once had. He used to ask her out almost every day, and desired a kiss, or any sign of affection for that matter. Now, when ever Naruto saw Sakura, his heart did not beat quite as fast. Naruto tried to maintain the status quo between them, and still asked her out, still tried to gain her attention, but it no longer felt as genuine. It had reached a point where, though he would ask Sakura to eat with him, he half hoped she would say no. Eating with Hinata was much less painful than dinning with Sakura ever had been, and Naruto wanted to be there to distract her from her crummy cousin at every meal. Eating with Sakura would prevent this crucial distraction from occurring. Naruto had been told about love, even if he had never experienced it first hand. Love was supposed to be all encompassing, but his feelings for Sakura seemed sporadic, only appearing when she was within immediate range of his eyes. Even then, though he was pleased to see her, it was beginning to be no more so than if he were seeing a friend. _Maybe I am not meant to love anyone after all_ he thought sadly. Naruto had believed that her and him were meant to be, Head Priestess and…_could you really have loved someone who only saw you as Kyuubi?_ A voice in his head asked him. He continued to study her delicate face, pondering the answer. If he could not even bring himself to love her, was he capable of true love?

( )

Uchiha Sasuke believed the day was going by painfully slow. He finished his paperwork early, as always, and began his training soon thereafter. He meditated with the rest of the group, but found his thoughts clouded. He was directly between Hinata and Sakura, another priest sitting between him the girls on both sides of his body. The winds would blow one way, and he would smell Sakura's hair, a pleasant if not un-original fragrance of cherry blossoms. The wind would then shift, and the smell of Hinata's skin would caress his nostrils. She had no perfume on, and so she smelled only of herself. Sasuke found himself wondering what the smell of Hinata was, and decided it was closest to the smell of lavender. He hated himself for thinking of her, but could not stop his thoughts from wandering between the two girls, one bright, vivacious, and tactful, the other dark, pensive, and coy.

But that was hours ago, and he felt much better now. He was eating by himself, and refused to glance over at the short haired Hyuuga Hinata while she ate with the Kyuubi and, for a change, Sakura. Sasuke regretted slicing her hair off, mostly due to the fact that her hair now framed her face, along with that annoying smile, all the better. She had looked amazing that night her cousin had arrived, and her happiness at Neji's presence made Sasuke second guess his plan of bringing the cousin in.

Sasuke should have learned by now to never second guess himself. The two cousins fought often. She did not smile as much around the other Hyuuga, and so Sasuke made sure to only be around her when that grimace was planted on her face. Her smile was becoming a more and more distant memory. The only bad part of this plan was the pain Hyuuga Hizashi was going through as well. Sasuke respected the man, and though he was not sure the details behind Hizashi's exile, the likes of which was supposedly caused by an attempt on his brothers life, he was sure that the man had been through enough torture without witnessing his own son neglect him.

Sasuke finally allowed himself to glance over at Hinata when he heard some hushed, yet heated voices. She was no longer sitting next to the Kyuubi, though his eyes were watching Hinata in a protective way that infuriated Sasuke. _One minute he is chasing after _my_ fiancé, the next he is chasing after the Hyuuga. Can't he pick a girl and stick with her? On that note, can't the girl be one I don't give a damn about, like Tenten?_ Sasuke realized he had just admitted to himself that he cared about Sakura and Hinata, and growled to himself quietly. This marriage business was derailing him from surpassing his brother in strength and superiority enough, feeling emotions of jealousy and care towards others were out of the question.

His eyes trailed the room to her voice, and Sasuke discovered her standing with her cousin at the table he tended to eat at with Rock Lee and Tenten. They were both looking at the two with nervous expressions as Neji's voice became louder and more heated with every passing second, as her demeanor changed from that of open kindness, to introverted inferiority.

"Our childhood days are gone and have been for years! I don't care about any of those things anymore, so stop bringing them up, Hinata-sama!"

"Big brother Neji, you are…being so unkind. Even if you are angry with me for some reason, your father misses you, you haven't spoken to him privately once since you arrived."

"You have no right to tell me about my father, when you haven't seen _yours_ for months either!"

Sasuke watched, wishing he could feel happy for what he had caused. The smile was gone, she looked as pained and miserable as he had ever seen her, but he could not bring himself to find joy in this situation. Just as Sakura's crying eyes often brought out empathy in him, so did Hinata's. Sasuke glanced over at another table, where Hyuuga Hizashi watched his son and niece argue, and felt even worse at the mortified look plastered over the respectable man's face.

"My father and I have not had a relationship since he deemed me unworthy of his clan, it is hardly my fault we neglect each other."

"Well, my father and I have not had a relationship since he caused my life to become a living Hell! I was kicked out of the clan, not for my weakness, or stupidity, or lack of talent, but because my father was convicted of attempted murder on my clan's leader! Do you know what kind of shame follows me as a result of being his offspring?" Neji was screaming at her at this point, and the entire room was quiet and frozen in place. Sasuke nervously glanced over at the Kyuubi, worried the excitement may cause his natural demonic tendencies to erupt. Sakura was over there, luckily, and met Sasuke's eyes. She nodded, signifying she was going to keep things under control if necessary.

Sasuke turned back to the cousins, and noticed Hinata shacking. He was not sure if it was out of anger, fear, or sadness. "There is no shame in being the child of Hyuuga Hizashi, he is a great man!" She cried out, and Sasuke could tell she was trying to put on a show of strength that she did not currently possess. He wondered why a girl like her was crumbling so easily to her cousin's words, and assumed her cousin knew something she did not want the rest of the Palace to know. That knowledge soon became public.

"A great man? He tried to kill your own father, Hinata-sama, and you defend him?!"

"You do not know the details, Neji-kun, and neither do I. Hizashi told us that it was not the truth, that there was more to the story- ."

"A murderer _would_ say that! Why am I acting surprised though? It is no wonder that I, the talented of the two of us, is being trained by the noble head house, while you, the murderer, was raised by a murderer!"

The room's vibe suddenly was very uncomfortably, and Sasuke had never seen Hinata go so white. Tears erupted from her eyes, and Sasuke had to force himself not to go over there and stop things before they went any further. He did not do this. "Neji-san…please, you can't…."

"Oh, so they don't know huh? About what happened with our rival clan, the Akatsuki, during the war?"

Sasuke's memory flashed to that of three months prior, and believed that the Kyuubi and Sakura were thinking the same thing.

&  
_Sakura looked over her notes with a light "Mmhmm! Tell me about the war between your rival clan."_

_Hinata's face went white. "I…don't know how such is relevant. It was just a regular battle, and I….I…."_

"_Are you going to tell us or not?" Sasuke's death glare had returned, "If you are not prepared to do as me and Sakura say, I will dismiss your case for Priestess!"_

_There was an awkward silence between the four in the room, and Kyuubi looked between Hinata and Sasuke with great annoyance. "Quite being so hard on her Sasuke, and besides, she has to do what I say as well and I say she doesn't have to answer the question!" Kyuubi stood up, as did Sasuke._

"_If she doesn't answer, she is terminated as an applicant!"_

"_Hey, you guys!" It was Sakura's turn to stand up, getting between the two boys who were about two milliseconds away from pummeling each other. "Sasuke, I'm in charge of the applicant process, and all she needs is mine and Kyuubi's permission. I really don't want to release her, just because of one uncomfortable question! Kyuubi, she doesn't have to do anything you say, so don't say she does! I'm the one in charge of the applicants, not you! Now, let us be fare to Hinata and continue the interview as planned!"_

_Sasuke and Kyuubi gave each other one last look, and sat back down again. Hinata, who had been sitting silently in fear, spoke up "Look, I'll answer the question if it really means that much-."_

"_Nonsense!" Sakura smiled, and continued, "Hinata, we want all of our residents to feel comfortable and happy with us. Don't mind those two, they are just silly!  
&_

Sasuke had wanted to know the answer, but was overruled. He had only ever heard rumors about what transpired at that battle between the two clans, but it seemed he now had a front row seat to a first hand account.

"They deserve to know they are living with a monster!" Neji turned away and looked at the crowd of Priests and Priestesses, gesturing to them all. " She killed every single one of them! I saw it all. Our clan was so desperate for support that they actually called on my family, the shamed ones. And she arrived in battle and was a coward, she couldn't even attack a fly. She did nothing as our clansmen laid down their lives for our cause, to save our head house's lives, to save _her_ life, and she did nothing. Then suddenly she fell over, and when she got back up, she was a killing machine. She killed without mercy! Every single one of them in battle, she sliced and kicked and beat and used horrible techniques on that half of us had never even heard of, let alone seen!"

He turned back to his cousin, who was cowering in fear, shacking uncontrollably at this point. "Even after they lost the battle, and surrendered, and begged for mercy, she gave none. I am thankful every night there were no innocent men, women, or children there, because she surely would have dealt them the same fate regardless of their position in life. And then she fell over, and claimed not to remember a thing. She had killed them all in cold blood, but broke into tears when she saw their bloodied, mangled corpses. Hiashi-sama was proud to have such a powerful daughter, but he didn't see her like we did. She is a freak, a monster, a demon!" He stared Hinata right in the eyes, cold and detached in his anger. "It was a miracle that the Head House let you back in, and with open arms no less! It was always my dream to be accepted by my own family, but then you turned your back on it, on all of us again! You spat on my _dream, _and went to live with _my _father! But I should have known, it is no wonder you enjoy the company of other killers like you! You deserves to be locked away and guarded by people like the guardians here, just like the Kyuubi! You are just as dangerous and –."

Sasuke watched as somebody finally put Hyuuga Neji in his place; his own father slapped his son down. The boy fell to the floor with an audible **thunk** and looked up at his father as he cupped his face, incredulous. "Neji-kun, you are acting out of place. It is your job to protect Hinata-sama, not destroy her!"

Sasuke's respect for the man increased even more. He was about to get up to assist in deflating the tense situation, but was stopped by Hyuuga Hinata turning away from her family and friends, and running out of the room. With Hinata gone, Sasuke lost all interest in the Hyuuga family's affairs, and returned to his food. He noticed his pink haired Head Priestess sat next to him. "What?" he said simply.

"Pretty intense stuff, huh?" Sasuke looked at her, and saw her smiling face. _Why is she smiling after such a disgusting sight?_

"Yes. Shouldn't you be watching the Kyuubi? He may still be worked up."

She shrugged, and picked a piece of food off of his plate. "He ran after Hinata-san when she left. I figured I'd let them be. They obviously have a thing for each other, the way they hang out, don't you think? Oh, you don't think all of that is true, right? Neji-san must have been over exaggerating, there is no way Hinata could have done all that and…hey! Where are you going?"

Sasuke had stopped listening the moment she told him where the Kyuubi was. _With Hinata? I can't let that happen!_ He was not sure if he was afraid the Kyuubi's mental state would end up in Hinata's death, or if he was afraid the Kyuubi would make a romantic move on Hinata. Either way, he had to get to them, and quickly.

( )

Me: What hijinks will ensue next? WooO!

Sasuke: Let the Naruto kill her, sure will make my life easier.

Neji: Why are you making me such an ass?

Me: You both need to stop being backseat writers! Foo! Review people, I love em!


	11. Answers and Understanding

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, please support the official release, and please support NaruHina.

_**OFFICIAL A/N!! :**_

Questions have continued to arise over the long period of time between updates. I did leave this fic for a while, mostly because the manga left me with no inspiration for the couple. Recent events, however, have changed that. My writers block is gone, and I have outlined every remaining chapter of this story. It will end around chapter 16-17 if things go as planned…which they do not. This chapter and the last were originally going to be one chapter, but proved too long. So DO NOT DESPAIR UPON READING THIS! I am committed to finishing this fanfic, and plan on doing so by mid June at the LATEST. So relax, and enjoy; this fic will be finished, or my name isn't Takagou!

Sasuke: Technically, it isn't.

Me: DIEEEEEEE!

( )

Hyuuga Hizashi grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt and all but dragged him out of the dinning hall. Everyone watched, and a few laughed. Tenten and Lee looked on in as much worry for him as they had felt for Hinata earlier, with Lee calling after Neji, "I will meet you for training later, Neji-kun!"

"Let go, father! You can't do this, I am grown and you cannot stop me from doing what I want!"

Hizashi did not look at his son, only straight ahead to the exit. "Quiet, Neji." He did not dare say more than that, in fear of revealing too much. He continued to pull and tug at his son, forcing Neji along until the two reached Hizashi's room, and Neji was pushed in, where he slumped onto the bed.

"I don't care what you say, she does not deserve my kindness! She is a demon, and despite that was _still_ welcomed back into the family, and she left! She chose _my_ exile, chose to be with _my_ shamed father!"

Hizashi sat in a chair across from Neji, listening, but not moving. He stared his son in his cold, hollow eyes, and waited for him to finish.

Neji stopped speaking, and was almost shacking in anger. Hizashi was finally calm, however, and took in a deep breath, knowing he could hide the truth from his son no longer. "Neji," he began, "I did not try and kill my brother. I know I have told you this, but obviously it has not been enough to convince you of my innocence."

"Regardless of how far your argument went, you should never have opposed Hiashi-sama. Could anything have been worth our exile into the country?" Neji said this, his voice still dripping with hostility.

Hizashi sighed, wringing his hands together in nervousness. "…Yes, Neji. Something was worth it. Please, let me explain."

&

"Now Neji, play nicely with your cousin. It is your job to make sure Hinata-sama is happy today, ok?"

"Hai, Dad!" Neji replied, his childish eyes sparkling in happiness at the opportunity to play with his cousin, only a year younger than himself.

Hizashi smiled at his son, seeing all the hope for his family in the world through the boys existence. Neji wasn't normal, he was special, in every sense of the word. He was kind, intelligent, and immensely powerful. Hinata had great potential as well, but of a very different, sporadic, little known kind. As much as Hizashi adored his niece, and even his brother, neither of them, nor even himself, could compare to the potential that laid within his son. It was Hizashi's ambition to prove Neji worthy of the training that is only allowed to that of the main branch family. If Hiashi could see Neji's abilities, there was no doubt in Hizashi's mind that he would be welcomed into the main family. This would mean losing a lot of his son, since Hizashi would not be allowed to join in or see his son during such training, but it was a sacrifice that he was willing to make to advance his child.

Neji ran off to find the precious Hinata-sama, and Hizashi entered the home of his older brother, who gained such a prestigious life by being a few inches closer to existence outside of their mother than he was.

"Hello, Hiashi-sama." Hizashi said, smiling at his brother.

"Hello, Hizashi." His brother said, looking at his twin with little love or emotion. "Your son is here with you?"

Hizashi's smiled broadened even further at the topic of Neji, viewing it as a perfect chance to discuss his intentions for Neji's prominent future. "Yes, he is. He is getting quite old now, and has been displaying excellent control of his divinity skills. I really think he needs training beyond what I can do for him."

Hiashi looked thoughtful for a second, before sighing, a rather gruff and unpleasant sound. "What you say will make my decision of what to do with him all the easier, I suppose." Hiashi stood up and walked to the other end of the room, and stared out the window. Hizashi looked out the window as well, and realized Hiashi was watching Neji playing with Hinata, the two laughing and enjoying the other's company incredibly. "The royal family of a neighboring country is renovating several temples across their land for luck and prayer. They are in need of young priests to tend to these shrines, and desire ones of talent at that. I am planning on sending Neji to one in the outskirts of the country."

Hizashi's brain slowed, and it seemed that every nerve ending in his body was on high alert. Ever caress of wind against his skin elicited goose bumps. "Ex…excuse me? Brother? I will have to ask you to repeat."

Hiashi leaned against the wall, looking down and sighing heavily. "They need to take the priests young, something about representing spring and the time of growth for the Temples and spirituality of the people. Look, Hizashi, this royal family has come to us for these priests, and it is an honor for them to have done so."

The realization finally clicked in his brain, and the world turned upside down. "No!" Hizashi said, balling his fists in rage. "Neji is gifted, he doesn't deserve to be exiled into some forsaken corner of land to tend to a dilapidated shrine!"

Hiashi was obviously annoyed at his brother's insolence, but attempted to remain calm. "They will be our ally's in case of any battles against the Akatsuki! War is imminent between our rival clan, we need this country's support! Without it, we may fall."

"With Neji's talent being nurtured, we will have a strong warrior for our side! He can do more than any other hopeful in this family, Main branch or not!"

"Watch your tongue, Hizashi!" The elder Hyuuga yelled, no longer willing to placate his brother's anger. "Hinata, my child, is going to inherit this clan. You will be guided under her, Neji will be guided under her, she will be the hope for this clan and no one else!"

It was then that Hizashi realized Hiashi's motivation for choosing Neji as the Priest to be sent away. "You…feel threatened, don't you? Because he is a natural, while all your hope for Hinata-sama exists in some known, dormant ability? You don't like that my son, my lowly son, has more talent than you or your daughter? You bastard!"

The two stared the other down, unwilling to lose the staring contest. After a minute, Hiashi spoke. "My reasons do not matter. It will benefit the clan, the country, and my family. It is the only logical decision when you think of all of those things combined. Say goodbye to your son, he will leave tomorrow."

"No!" Hizashi screamed, his voice hollow but firm. He charged in at his brother, drawing his still clenched fist back with as much force before running in and connecting it with his twin's face. Hiashi took the hit, but then proceeded to knee his brother in the stomach, and pin him by the throat against the floor.

"Hizashi!" He screamed, loud enough for any near by to hear. Hizashi briefly worried that the children would hear, but quickly forgot about that dilemma as the air quickly left his lungs. "You traitor! Attacking the head of your clan, that is unreasonable behavior!"

Hizashi coughed under the weight of his brother's hand on his throat. "I will do…what ever it takes….to save my son from that exile!" He gasped out, his gaze becoming hazy.

Hiashi loosened his grip on Hizashi's neck, and looked down at him. "What you have done is unforgivable in this family. You have a choice. Either accept Neji's departure from this family, thus saving yourself from exile as well, or join him in mutual ruin, and live on the outskirts in the countryside, never allowed to return."

For Hizashi, there was only ever one choice. "I will stay with my son!"

Hiashi groaned softly, unhappy with his brother's decision, but now it was out of his hands. He stood up, and turned his back to his blood. "Hyuuga Hizashi, you and your son are hereby disgraced from this family, and are no longer welcome here. Because of your attempted murder on my, the Head of the Main branch family's, life, you are to leave, and never come back. You are officially shammed."

"Father? W…why did Uncle Hiashi-sama say that? What does that mean?"

Hizashi quickly sat up, remembering his fear of Neji and Hinata hearing the argument from the outside. He turned around to see his son and niece in the doorway, both looking terribly frightened and on the verge of tears. "Neji…."

&

Hizashi still sat across from his son, and both were silent. Tears welled in Neji's silver orbs, his eyes wide.

"That is why?"

Hizashi nodded solemnly. "That is why." He said simply.

Neji's eyes darted back and forth, attempting to make sense of everything. "Why did he let me back in? If Hiashi-sama wanted me gone because I was too…talented…why would he let me back so easily?"

Hizashi ran a hand through his chestnut hair, closing his eyes. "When Hinata-sama destroyed the Akatsuki, it wasn't because she was possessed by a demon, Neji. Once in a very rare while, one of us is born with a dormant talent to connect with the spirits of our clan's ancestors. When Hinata died as a small child, and came back, we believed she had this ability, that our ancestors restored her. The problem was that as she grew, she did not seem to possess the fighting abilities you had, which is why Hiashi was threatened by you. So when she killed off so many of the Akatsuki, it was a sign that she had, once again, connected with our ancestors, and was most likely stronger than that of nearly all of our clansmen combined. Once her talent was set, Hiashi no longer had to worry about your amount of talent; you could never surpass the feat his daughter performed. So when she asked for Hiashi to restore you to the clan, he saw it as a perfect opportunity to bring back a talented young man, while continuing to punish his stubborn twin brother."

Neji's entire body started shacking as he tried to suppress his tears. He had hated his father, and his cousin, while adoring his Uncle and the entire main branch family, idolizing that life style. He had forsaken the relatives who stood by him, the father who had sacrificed a life of leisure to ensure that he was not sent to some desolate corner of a neighboring country, doomed to living a life where his great talent lay dormant. He humiliated Hinata, who had loved him and his father despite going through years of the same brainwashing Hiashi had subjected Neji to since being brought back into the clan. Neji had fallen for it, and grew to view his father as a traitor, just as Hiashi had convinced him to do. Not Hinata, though. Despite being raised under such conditions, she always loved the two of them, and always called him Big Brother Neji, even after having not seen him for years. All of Neji's choices and thoughts since joining the Main House had been a mistake, and he knew it.

"Dad," He said, not calling him by the stiff and formal name of Father for the first time in years, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Hizashi grabbed his son and hugged him tightly, and Neji held his father like he hadn't since he was a scared little boy, and Neji finally released the tears he had been holding for what felt like years, since he was a small child walking in on his family's disgrace at the hand's of his prestigious Uncle.

Hizashi felt tears start to fall from his own eyes as he felt the relief of truth wash over his soul. "My son, I love you my son"

( )

Hyuuga Hinata ran as fast as she could, not wanting to think about anything except the almost painful drumming of her beating heart. It throbbed in such a manner that it felt more like ripping than thumping. She rounded corner after corner, throwing doors open and darting down hallways faster than she had ever run before. Her cousin, the boy she viewed as a brother, outted her to all of her friends, to her superiors, and worst of all, to Naruto. Now he knew what she was; a freak, a murderous, disgusting, horrendous freak.

"Hinata-Chan! Wait up!" She heard a male voice scream in the back ground. She dared not turn around to see who, for she knew only one male voice so clearly. It was Naruto, and her shame forced Hinata to ignore his pleas to slow down, and instead turned into the Palace's garden, where she jogged down the narrow path and collapsed at the same stone bench her and Naruto had bonded at all those months ago.

Hot, shameful tears dripped down Hinata's pale, tragically beautiful face. She tried to quiet her ragged breath, not wanting to be discovered by the boy she cared for so deeply, while making such a shameful display. It was no use, however. Her entire body was shacking, and she felt as though her very soul was being ripped apart.

Naruto found Hinata soon enough, and was taken aback by her incredibly distressed appearance and behavior. He sat next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, unsure on how to properly comfort somebody in so much pain after years of being isolated in his own misery. "Hinata-Chan…c'mon, calm down. It's ok, that Neji guy was just being a jack ass. I know it's not true, no one does."

Hinata spoke up, her voice surprisingly loud, though trembling from the sobs that wracked her body. "It…Is true! I killed them…I killed those people! I woke up and …they…were dead! Bloody, and mangled, and horrible!" Every set of words came out in a gasp of breath, the poor girl unable to string together more than a few words for every sharp intake of breath that she took. " I just…I wanted…people to…like me….to be happy….to be healthy! I've wanted nothing…but peace…and tranquility….But in…the end…I'm just a monster! My cousin…was right! They all…look at me with those eyes, Naruto-kun! My own friends, and family, they stare at me… like I am a freak! I am just a murderous freak to them! They look at me like I'm not even human, and I hate it! But what if they are right? What if I am not normal? What if I am just a freak killer! I come back from the dead and completely annihilate the Akatsuki in a horrible genocide, and I don't even…understand how! What normal…person does that? No wonder they all are happy…I am gone!" She could speak no more, as her despair and tears got the better of her.

Naruto stared at Hinata wide eyed, his crystal blue windows to the soul understanding his growing infatuation with the girl for the first time. She understood him, because she had gone through the same thing he had. Exile, hatred, solitude, and a desire to simply be loved for who she is. Hyuuga Hinata felt all the things he, Uzumaki Naruto, the renowned and hated Kyuubi, did. This beautiful, delicate, intelligent, and perfect human being of a girl understood him exactly.

He grabbed her, and held her to him tightly. Hinata gasped audibly, but was too distressed to pull away. Naruto held her against his body as firmly as he could without crushing her, and Hinata felt great pleasure at being in his arms as she cried. Naruto began to stroke her back as he pressed his lips into her hair, smelling it's natural lavender fragrance and trying not to cry himself. "It's ok, Hinata-chan. I know you, and I know you are not a freak or a monster. You are the most perfect girl I have ever met." He spoke this into her hair, his hot breath caressing the skin of her temple.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, Thank you…" This was all she could say, and all he needed to do to ease her trembling form. They sat there, not speaking as Naruto continued to hold Hinata, neither wanting the moment to end.

( )

Up the path, just out of sight, Head Priest Uchiha Sasuke watched the pair. As the Kyuubi grabbed onto Hyuuga Hinata, a rage like that Sasuke had never felt before swept over his body. He clenched his hand into a fist, and it took all the restraint in the world not to run over and punch the bastard away. _It should be me holding her like that,_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he could handle no more and turned away, heading back into the Palace. _It should be me…._

Sasuke was already back inside when he suddenly felt a wet substance on his face, and blinked in confusion. A hand tentatively reached up to his onyx eyes, and realized that he was crying. "I am weak," he said aloud, his body shacking gently from the silent tears that would not stop flowing down his handsome face. Sasuke leaned against a wall, and slid down it in an awkward and jagged way, his body stiff from the recognition of tears. His brother, Itachi's, face appeared before Sasuke. He was the perfect brother, the strong, the intelligent, and handsome brother that Sasuke could never surpass. Itachi's image laughed at the trembling Priest, mocking him for daring to care enough for a pathetic girl to have a broken heart. Sasuke let out a loud scream of frustration, gripping his head and squeezing it, trying to block out the images that haunted him so; a smiling elder brother, and a smiling girl.

( )

Haruno Sakura had not wanted Sasuke to leave dinner, nor did she want to leave. She wanted to eat together, so talk like they hadn't in many months now. Sasuke's distant behavior was odd, because though he had never been as warm to Sakura as she would have liked, he used to try much harder to keep her happy. When he ran out of the Dinning hall after the Kyuubi and Hinata, Sakura felt in her that she needed to follow after him, to help him with whatever he was trying to accomplish or prevent. That's what good future wives do, don't they? It turned out to be a huge mistake. She watched as he spied on Hinata, witnessed his tears at her and the Kyuubi's embrace, and could take no more when he all but collapsed to the floor, screaming. Sakura could no longer breath, and her heart felt like it was going to split under such pressure. She ran away from Sasuke, trying to make sense of what she saw. Her future husband was crying over another girl. All Sakura could think of, over and over again was, _Sasuke….loves….Hinata?_

( )

Me: I hope everyone feels a bit kinder towards Sasuke and Neji now. In this fic, there really are no "bad" characters, all of them have their reasons for behaving the way they do.

Sasuke: I'd rather pluck my sharingan out with my own eye ball than hold Hyuuga Hinata.

Me: Fine, then do it.

Sasuke: Wha…

Me: I'm waiting. Go ahead, do it, and I'll erase everything I just wrote. Screw over your entire clan and your abilities as a ninja and pluck out your eye ball. I'm sure Kakashi would love a new one.

Sasuke:…..Damn you.

Me: Well Sasuke, we have a question I feel I should answer. Your behavior in this fic has been…sporadic at best. Are you bi-polar or something?

Sasuke: Well, if I were answering as this fic's Sasuke, the answer would be no. Just as I have a dilemma between good and evil, love and hate, my loyalty to Konoha versus my desire to destroy it, THIS Sasuke also is dealing with mind wrenching decisions. He wants to surpass Itachi, just like I do, but can only accomplish this through the prestigious title of head Priest. This title means marrying a girl he does not really love, but he originally did not care too much. Then Hinata showed up, and he began to feel love for a girl for the first time in his life. Now he does not know what to do; destroy Hinata, and attempt to maintain the status quo, or forsake his position and pursue her, thus breaking off his engagement with Sakura.

Me: Nicely done, Sasuke! Hope you all enjoyed! We are finally out of character development, and are about to enter the point of no return; the beginning of the end of this fanfic! YOSH!


	12. Anticipated Discovery

Disclaimer: If you actually think I own Naruto, you are nuts. Be pretty sad if Kishimoto spends his time writing corny romance fanfics about his own characters!

Me: So Sasuke, how are the comments looking?

Sasuke: Well, apparently people want me to be with Sakura, Hinata, or dead...and you can't spell "shaking" correctly. Way to go genius, those thousands of dollars of debt you are wracking up going to college are really paying off.

Me: Hmm...the killing you part sounds tempting.

Sasuke: Luckily for me, I exist in Kishi's mind, not your disturbing fangirl one. You can't control my REAL fate!

Me: I will kill you, did you know that? I HAVE THE POWER!

Sasuke: I'd like to see you try. There are two plushies and wall scroll of me in your room. Make your move, fangirl!

Me:...Checkmate sir, checkmate.

( )

"Sasuke, you are in the way!"

"C'mon kid, go somewhere else!"

"Why is Itachi's brother hanging around? He is such a hassle..."

"Just go on outside Sasuke, we need to keep setting up for Itachi's engagement party."

The boy left his house, unable to find a suitable corner to simply exist in without burdening his family. Uchiha Sasuke desired nothing more than proving he was deserving of that admiration and attention that his family provided his older brother with. This was an even bigger problem recently than usual. Itachi, though barely a legal adult, was engaged. He was not engaged to just anybody, but to one of the daughters of a royal family. She was no where close to the line of succession, being the youngest and a female at that, but the match worked well for both families. The Lord would have a powerful family, and it's most powerful member at that, at his disposal through the marriage, and the Uchihas, specifically Itachi, would be all but royalty. Sasuke would one day have nieces and nephews who were royalty.

"Even more people to have to contend with." He said to himself, bitterly. Sasuke had been pushed aside for his elder brother's sake time and time again, for as long as he could remember. The hardest part was that he loved Itachi as much as he resented him. In a perfect world, the rest of the family would go away, and let Sasuke have a great older brother, free of resentment.

There was hope for Sasuke, however. He had recently been offered an invitation to the little known Kyuubi Palace. The widely known, great and powerful Sarutobi had recently discovered how horribly the palace was being run, and desired not only powerful Priests of experience, but ones around the Kyuubi's age. It was believed that friendship would help ease the demonic powers that could erupt at any moment.

Sasuke was not sure about the Kyuubi, or his ability to befriend such a beast, but he knew an opportunity when he saw one. His parents displayed pride at the achievement, knowing that only a select handful of children from the most prominent and powerful holy families were even offered a chance to work there, and from those, even fewer were accepted. Sasuke had already passed his entrance interview, and was going to be leaving his home, possibly for good, in a weeks time.

Sasuke felt thrilled at his parent's pride over the achievement. Then he heard them talking one night, wishing that Itachi;s engagement had been postponed a few more years to allow their more talented son access to such a coveted position. "Will Sasuke be able to match the accomplishments and divination that Itachi would be able to display?" "is it wise of us to display Sasuke when we know that the true talent of the family does not lie in him?" "I hope he does not shame us. He is a bright boy, but he will be surrounded by the best. Itachi would shine there, Sasuke may simply become dull in comparison."

Itachi, Itachi, Itachi....The name of so much love and hatred in Sasuke's life.

"What are you doing out here, little brother?"

Sasuke heard the voice, and did not need to turn around to acknowledge his presence. "Hello, Big brother." Sasuke did not try to hide his depression from Itachi; he could try, but his brother had a sixth sense for reading people's emotions and insecurities, and in battle, could exploit them. There was never a way to hide that kind of thing from Itachi. That ability is what made him special.

The older brother sat next to Sasuke, and smiled at him, giving his forehead a tap. "They aren't ready for me yet, huh?" Sasuke nodded at the statement as the hustle and bustle from inside their lavish house continued, unaware that their guest of honor had already arrived. "And they thought you were troublesome?" Sauske's eye brows furrowed, and he nodded again. Itachi chuckled lightly, and then sighed. "You know, Sasuke, I'll miss you most of all."

Sasuke had not expected to hear this. The two had avoided talking about their impending departures, knowing that seeing each other would be next to impossible for several years. Sasuke was not allowed to leave the palace unless under permission from the Head Priest or Priestess, and Itachi would be busy pleasing his new wife and father in law. "I'll miss you too, big brother." A smile crept over Sasuke's face, though it was unwillingly. Something about Itachi made that smile come to life, regardless of how depressed the boy felt inside. "Are you excited to be married?"

Itachi Looked away from his brother, at the large lake behind their house. "No." he said flatly.

Sasuke was confused. "What do you mean? Ayeka is pretty, and nice, and she is from a good family! Why aren't you happy?"

Itachi sighed in frustration at his younger brother's naivety. "It is an arranged marriage, Sasuke. I am doing this out of duty to my family. Ayeka is the same."

"You...don't love each other?" Sasuke asked slowly, feeling uncomfortable with the rather intimate conversation.

"No Sasuke, we don't. I had hopes of marrying Satsuki someday, but I suppose she will find someone else." Itachi's eyes were emotionless, trained to display no affection. When a Priest is so easily able to detect and manipulate other's emotions based on subtle fears they see in the eyes and actions of their opponents, they learn not to display such vulnerability themselves.

"Why don't you marry her then? You should marry for yourself, not because mom and dad want you to!"

Itachi chuckled, placing a hand on his little brother's head. "Naive, Sasuke. I _am_ doing it for myself." Itachi then looked Sasuke straight in the eyes, reading them clear as day. "You want nothing more than to surpass me? I want nothing more than to ensure that I stay ahead of you, Sasuke. This marriage will advance me to heights I could never have dreamed of in my life with Satsuki. Love does not matter, being the strongest and best you can be does. Remember that at the Kyuubi Palace. I don't care how young you are, brother. I expect to hear you are Head Priest of that place the moment the current one retires. Be the strongest you can be, and to Hell with the rest of it."

"Itachi-kun? Is that you? I think your family is ready!" The sugary, overly feminine voice called from around the corner of their porch. Both brother's looked over, Itachi's face that of calmness, while Sasuke's was expressing deep shock, bordering on panic.

"Coming, Ayeka-chan!" With that, Itachi turned to Sasuke and gave his usual smile. "I expect nothing but the best from you, my little brother."

The party was lavish, pretentious, and dull to the young Sasuke. All he could do was watch as Itachi and Ayeka held hands, and even kissed, knowing that it was all a lie. It was a show to convince people of their love, when really they felt next to nothing for each other. And then once in a great while, Sasuke would find Sastsuki amongst the crowd of family and friends, and could clearly see that she was on the verge of tears, her mind racing with the fact that she had lost her lover. No one else seemed to notice, and Sasuke assumed it was just his heightened eyes and divination that displayed her inner feelings and thoughts to him so vividly. Sasuke watched as Itachi looked at her but once that night, and knowing that Itachi's eyes were even more perceptive than his own, waited for the pain to spread across his older brother's face at the sight of his loving ex girlfriend on the brink of a melt down. Itachi saw, and went back to speaking with a cousin of Ayeka. He did not react at all.

Is it any wonder that a few years later, the 12 year old Sasuke agreed to an arranged marriage between himself and the talented Priestess Sakura, in exchange for the title of Head Priest?

( )

Sakura opened her eyes, the lovely emerald color sparkling from the rays on sunlight hitting them. Bad dreams had plagued her sleep for the past week, ever since she had witnessed Sasuke's reaction to the Kyuubi and Hinata's embrace. In her waking state, her mind could reason herself out of her paranoia that Sasuke was acting the way he had out of love for Hinata. She reasoned that he was crying out of his inability to be so open with Sakura, or that he screamed due to some inner problem or memory that she did not know of. Perhaps something about the two of them embracing reminded Sasuke of his brother. Sakura knew that Sasuke had issues with his sibling, a rivalry that she could never quite understand. She convinced herself that it had to be that; Sasuke was reacting to a bad memory, not Hyuuga Hinata herself.

This was solidified by Sasuke's presence in her bed every night since. Her delicate hand tentatively rested on his bare chest as he continued to sleep on next to her, despite the sunlight now washing through their room. After Sakura had run back to her room that night, she was surprised to hear a knock at her door a few minutes later. It was Sasuke, and any sign of sorrow or tears had been removed. He kissed her before she had a chance to question anything, and she felt her heart calm. It was at this moment she reasoned that what she had seen wasn't what it had seemed. Sakura and Sasuke made love for the first time that night. They had been doing so every night since.

They still did not talk about it, and remained unaffectionate around anyone else. To the rest of the palace, the two were still just Head Priest and Priestess, and Sakura a girl with an unrequited love. Of course, in Sakura's dreams, the unrequited love was still very real. She had nothing but nightmares of Sasuke kissing at Hinata and Ino, laughing at her. Then she would wake, and see his naked form sleeping next to hers, and the horrible visions would dissipate.

Sakura had hoped that she would see a happy, peaceful Sasuke when she would turn to his sleeping form, and instead found him as concerned and pained looking as he was in life. Even during their love making, she felt that deep inside of him there was some hesitation. His face was that of pleasure, and he was a fantastic lover (better than she had even envisioned) but still, something about his movements and voice brought a slight knot to her chest. She questioned his change is behavior, asking why he had decided not to wait till marriage anymore.

"I remembered some advice my brother gave me at his engagement party regarding love and marriage. It made me realize I've been going about our relationship all wrong lately."

This should have eased Sakura's worries; why hadn't it? All she could think, over and over was, _What will it take for him to accept me as his wife?_

( )

"You still are not doing it right, Hinata-sama. You need to exert more force when you thrust your palm forward."

"I'm tired, Big brother Neji! We've been training all morning, can't I go get some food?"

"Alright, we will work some more later though. You've fallen way behind on your technique." Neji smiled at Hinata as he tossed her a towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead. He was being hard on her, but she always thrived under the pressure. A cool wind wafted through the courtyard, allowing the smell of the fragrant herbs and flowers to caress the cousins' senses. Ever since the truth had been revealed, his respect for his cousin had returned, and he saw her as his sister again. Hinata was such a good person, a better cousin than Neji deserved. The next morning at breakfast, Neji went straight to her table, where she sat with the Kyuubi, and got down on his hands and knees, kneeling before her. In front of the entire Palace he literally begged for forgiveness. She would not have any of it, however. He was barely in the middle of his apology when she gently raised him, and hugged him tight. She claimed she loved him like a brother, and nothing could change that. Even after humiliating her, Hinata could still love Neji so completely, and do anything to prevent his own humiliation. They had been training and talking ever since.

Despite that development, he still refused to call her anything but Hinata-sama. Neji claimed he was too old for the affectionate term he used to call her as a child, and Hinata did not argue. She was just happy to have her cousin back, and to see her dear Uncle Hizashi so happy and content for the first time in years.

Hinata smiled, and sighed happily. "Well Big Brother Neji, I will meet you here in an hour?" Neji nodded, wiping his own brow now.

"Sure. I'm game if you are."

"Thank you" She said happily, bowing in gratitude. Neji arched an eye brow, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Don't bow to me, it's weird." He chuckled, but noticed that Hinata was not paying much attention. A faint blush had appeared on her cheek, and a smile crept over her lips. "Hey! Hinata-sama? You there?"

She snapped out of it, straightening out from the bow that she had remained in for quite some time, and her cheeks flared from light pink to crimson red. "Ah! So sorry Big Brother Neji! I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You ok?" Neji said, slightly irritated. This had happened several times in the past week, and he was growing tired on not knowing what was distracting Hinata so greatly.

"I'm fine, honest! I'll see you here soon. Bye!" Hinata ran to the nearest entrance, and hurried to the dinning hall. Neji had become more and more aware of her feelings, and she feared him finding out that she was so emotionally invested in a boy. He was a protective individual, and would probably view her as being too young or naïve to handle a boyfriend. _Not that Naruto-kun is my boyfriend_ she thought to herself. Hinata almost began to imagine that night once more, but stopped herself.

Whenever Hinata thought about it, she could not help but completely zone out of reality into that fantasy world. Realistically, the two held each other till her crying ceased, and Naruto walked her back to her room to make sure she was OK. In Hinata's fantasy world, they would kiss, she would admit that she wanted him from the moment she saw him meditating in the rain, and he would reveal the same. They would become boyfriend and girlfriend, eventually marry, lead the Hyuuga together, pop out 2.5 children, grow old….

Hinata realized she had gone into her fantasy land again, and laughed to herself gently. Her and Naruto continued to speak normally to each other, and Hinata tried to let things be as normal as possible, despite her fluttering stomach every time was close. She jogged to the dinning hall for some good food, day dreaming once more about Naruto.

Neji was not satisfied, however. He followed inside after her, but chose not to pursue her. He felt a presence behind him, and did not need to guess twice as to whom it was. "Hello, Tenten."

"Hello Neji!" The energetic girl smiled and stood next to the brooding boy.

"What's up?" Neji said, attempting to distract himself from his cousin's odd behavior.

"Rock Lee wanted to know if you wanted to go endurance training with him and the Kyuubi."

"Hmm, yeah I have some time, lets go." The two began their walk, with Tenten doing most of the talking. She truly admired Neji's spirit and abilities, and found him to be the only Priest worth crushing on since Sasuke was off limits, due to her undying friendship with Ino. She continued talking, not needing him to say a word as long as he was near by.

"I'm not going to go running with you guys, I mean the Kyuubi and Rock Lee do it all the time but I really don't see the point. I'd rather go work on my weaponry, I love a good knife fight! Not that great of a thing if Kyuubi ever acts up, but I don't bother it and it doesn't bother me so it doesn't really matter _what_ my expertise is! I would just much rather try to attack it with my shuriken if it gets riled up than know how to run away from it! But I guess I should enhance my endurance more often, I mean even Hinata-chan runs every morning. I feel so bad for that Naruto guy, he will have to deal with a very smelly bride someday!"

Neji's interest suddenly came to fruition. "Naruto? My cousin, Hinata?" His brain scanned through every face and name in the Palace, and then beyond that. Any boys in the countryside where they lived, or servants at the Hyuuga Mansion, or celebrities that Hinata had crushed on. Nothing fit with the uncommon named of Naruto.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan is totally into a guy named Naruto! I always hear her sigh and say, 'Naruto-kun!' It's super cute. It's a good thing too, Ino-chan warmed up to her SOO much quicker when it was discovered that Hinata was crushing on some guy."

"I didn't know." Neji said simply. This explained her odd behavior, but who was this boy? Him and Tenten continued to walk on to the other side of the Kyuubi Palace, though Neji was deep in thought the entire time.

( )

Sasuke sat down in his own room, tugging at his dark hair for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He felt wrong, so horribly wrong. This inability to choose between his title and Sakura or Hyuuga Hinata was making him into a horrible human being. It wasn't fun and games anymore, and there was no longer an ability to deny his feelings. Sasuke wanted Hinata, and he could not view Sakura as more than a friend. She was, granted, the kind of friend you can be with and feel content. She was sexy, smart, powerful, everything most men would want. But just as Itachi could not find complete happiness with Ayeka, Sasuke was not finding it with Sakura.

He remembered Hinata's face when he sliced her long hair off. The pain had been as horrendous to watch as when he witnessed Sastuki's inner turmoil over the loss of Itachi. Still, he forced himself to enjoy it, to find pleasure in her hatred of him. If she hated him, she couldn't want him in return; if she didn't want him in return, his feelings for her would fade. They weren't fading.

Now he was doing something despicable. He was using Sakura, who wanted nothing from him but his love and oath of marriage, for sex, to try and erase Hyuuga Hinata's smiling face. The worst part was that it was not working, and instead he just felt worse with each passing night spent in Sakura's bed. Is this how Itachi felt every time he made love to Ayeka? That it was a lie, that it was wrong? Sasuke had never questioned marrying someone he did not love until this week. It seemed as though his attempts at cementing his and Sakura's relationship only proved to make it even shakier.

Sasuke could take it no more. He had to do something to end his suffering. He looked out the window of his room to the courtyard below. Hyuuga Neji was teaching Hinata a new fighting style. The boy no longer brought her displeasure, and thus Sasuke's plan to destroy the girl failed. What was left? What else could he do to end his own suffering, if making her feel that pain was not working?

Over the flow of the fountain, Sasuke heard the duo agree to meet back there in an hour. The sunlight hit her silky hair as she jogged away, and the smile that seemed painted into place made Sasuke's heart race even faster than his recent sex life did.

A hand gripped at the blade that was sheathed at Sasuke's back. It was the same blade that had sliced the pale girl's hair off. Sasuke's took in a deep, shuttering breath. "I will be waiting for you there, Hyuuga. Today, I will end my suffering."

( )

Me: Wasn't that a good chapter? Exciting, huh!

Sasuke: You are actually going to leave it like that?!? Come on you damn girl, you can't do that!

Me: Why not?

Sasuke: Imagine what fans will say! "Is he going to kill her?" "I hate Sasuke!" "What a wretched person!"

Me: What do I care?

Sasuke: Because you weren't going to end it here anyways, you haven't gotten to the part where-

Me: STOP!!! Right there…..OK, so originally this chapter had about another…oh, few pages to go. But isn't this long enough?

Sasuke: NO. Now get on with it!

Me: Sigh, if you insist!

( )

Naruto ran next to Rock Lee, who provided a convenient barrier between himself and Hyuuga Neji. Though Hinata had forgiven her cousin, Naruto was not so easy to trust him again. Hinata had been devastated by what he had done, and Naruto needed some getting used to in order to truly consider the boy trustworthy. Neji, likewise, did not wish to be too near the legendary demon fox. Everyone in the Palace had warned him about the beast's random outbursts of power, and Neji new to be on guard to defend against such extreme danger at any moment

"So Neji-kun, I thought you were training with Hinata today?" Rock Lee asked as the trio continued to run at a blinding speed. The three were the fastest in the whole Palace.

"Yeah, I have to get back to her at the courtyard. We were just taking a quick break." Neji replied, barely out of breath despite the pace and the amount of time the three had been traveling. "I'm worried about her, she is all distracted over a boy recently."

Naruto felt his stomach sink. He had not known Hinata was into a guy. _Better not be Sasuke…_ he thought bitterly. Naruto could not stop thinking about her since that night a week ago, though he hid it quite well. Hinata was kind, and beautiful, but he knew she could never feel for him; no girl could. Besides, he had been so fickle over his feelings of love towards Sakura, what if the same thing became repeated with her? He could not bring himself to pursue her seriously if it would only end in him hurting her. _She doesn't want me anyways._

"What boy? Anyone we know?" Lee asked, curious.

"Naw, some guy named Naruto."

Lee and Naruto stopped short, both with eyes wide. "Naruto?" Lee asked, wanting clarification.

Neji nodded, unclear as to why the two were acting so strangely. "Yeah, that's what Tenten said. Hinata is into a guy named Naruto. Do you two know him?"

Naruto's heart raced faster than it ever had. His crystal eyes were wide and he felt his hands start to shake. He could barely breath or stand from the shock that was hitting him. _Hinata likes me?_ he thought. "Neji, you said Hinata is meeting you at the courtyard?"

He shrugged, still a bit confused. "Yeah, actually she should be there now. Hey, where are you goin?!" Neji demanded as the Kyuubi ran off down the hall, not saying another word. Neji turned to the still stunned Lee. "What's your guys problem?"

Lee took in a deep breath. "Neji, the Kyuubi has a second name that only a few people here know of. His name is…" The boy in green hesitated for a second, not sure if it was wise to release this information, "Naruto."

Neji's already pale features went white, and he could not find the air necessary to speak for a good few seconds. "Hinata likes…the Kyuubi?"

( )

Hinata sat at the edge of the grand fountain, humming to herself gently as she kicked her legs back and forth playfully. Neji was running late, but this was to be expected. She had seen him running with Naruto and Lee-san earlier, and assumed he was caught up in his training. A door opened from the other side of the courtyard, and the beautiful young woman hopped off of the fount to walk to the other side of it. "Big Brother Neji, I'm glad you're here! I was just-."

She stopped short as she realized it was Head Priest Sasuke, and not her cousin. Hinata's face flushed at the embarrassment of addressing the Head Priest so informally. "I'm sorry Head Priest Sasuke, I didn't realize it was you." She bowed respectfully to him, trying to smile. Though he had pained her when he sliced off her long hair, Hinata found she could not stay mad at anyone, even him. She could never thank him enough for helping her in her first test as a candidate those months ago, and tried to be respectful and nice no matter what as a result.

She looked up, and saw his face was not in the usual calm, cool, collected state that it normally was. Sasuke looked like he was worried, angry, even hateful. Hinata's heart began to beat fast as his gaze was so intense it nearly burned her as bad as her nightly visions. "What's wrong, Sasuke-sama?" she spoke softly, and his gaze finally darted away.

He walked briskly toward Hinata at a pace that shocked her, and he grabbed onto the girl's shoulders, holding her in place as his face came within inches of hers. He felt the warmth of her body, the pressure of her large chest pressed against his own, and could even see his own reflection in her dazzling, white eyes. His heart pounded so quickly, and he felt his nerve beginning to fade. For a second, Sasuke was not sure he could do what needed to be done. "In vain have I struggled, it will not do." Sasuke took in a deep breath, prepared for the sacrifice that must be made. "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

With that, Sasuke pressed his lips onto that of Hyuuga Hinata's. He kissed her long and hard, taking in her scent, taste, and feel. For the first time in months, Uchiha Sasuke truly felt happy.

The courtyard has many doors to enter from. From one entrance, Ino watched as the man she loved kissed at her friend.

From another entrance, Naruto witnessed his rival kiss the girl of his dreams. The pain became unbearable after a mere second of watching the act, and he turned away. His breathing increased, and Naruto could feel his body trembling in rage. Finger nails began to change into claws, and it took every ounce of strength in Naruto's body not to give into the temptation to go Kyuubi and kill Uchiha Sasuke. Instead, he slumped to the ground and punched into a wall, a hole forming as a result. _Tenten and Neji were wrong_ he thought sadly, _she wants Sasuke. How could I even think she wanted me?_ His tears soon puddle on the floor.

( )

The cave was dark, but it was the best shelter available so late into the day in such a remote location. The man looked out to the distance, and could just barely make out the Kyuubi Palace, placed right at the edge of a mountain with the setting sun as a backdrop.

"Such a holy place, yet so much pain will soon go on." A girl murmured, standing beside the dominating figure.

"Our revenge is near, Konan. Soon our clan will have it's revenge."

She nodded, though did not smile. "Are you sure you can kill her, Pain-sama?"

Pain's eyes narrowed. "She killed our brethren, despite their pleas for mercy. As a result, Hyuuga Hinata will receive no mercy from me, the last member of the 6 Head House Family members of the Akatsuki clan. She will be dead by this time tomorrow."

( )

Me: There you go, it is done.

Sasuke: I……..kiss….sex……AAH!

Me: Poor Sasuke. Just stick around long enough to answer a couple questions?

Sasuke: Fine. Shoot.

Me: Priests tend to take vows of celibacy, how come everyone at the Palace can do…well, what you and Sakura did.

Sasuke: Well, first of all, Priests and Priestesses haven't always been celibate, and it isn't in all religions. This world is sort of like if instead of the abilities being associated with fighting, they were associated with divine, holy power. This also coincides with the manga, when Jiraiya explains that the first chakra user ever, used the abilities to form a religion, which BECAME Ninjas and such, but that wasn't the original intention. And anways, this is a fanfic, if Taka wants Priests and Priestesses to sex it up and pop out some kids, it's all made up anyways.

Me: Another question! I'll answer this. The question was that since it is Kyuubi Palace, shouldn't Naruto be in charge completely? Well, in short…no. The palace is used as more of a prison to contain the Kyuubi, than as his home. Sarutobi believed that the Kyuubi deserved to exist out of his literal prison in the dungeon mentioned in the first chapter, but he still isn't allowed to leave the Palace and surrounding areas as a whole. The Priest and Priestesses are there to make him happy, but also to control him in case Naruto goes Kyuubi. Because of this, Naruto gets a lot of say in what happens (if Kyuubi is happy, everyone is happy!) but still needs to follow the rules and regulations that others set up for him. Hence why in the description, it says he "is held in a holy palace for safe keeping."

Sasuke: Not going to disclaimer your illegal use of that quote?

Me: AHH! I guess I should but…hey, let's see if any of the readers can get it!

Sasuke: I smell another half assed attempt at reviews coming on….

Me: When Sasuke confessed to Hinata, I used a quote from one of the best romance novels, spoken by one of the most popular men in literature. When I think of Sasuke, I often think of this guy, and this book. Name me the book, the guy, and the author. Please no googling the quote. List of those who get it right in the next chapter. Love ya guys, Peace!!!


	13. Revelations Abroad

Disclaimer: Give me a K! "K" Give me an I! "I' give me a SHIMOTO! "SHIMOTO!" What does that spell? "KISHIMOTO!" Who owns Naruto? "KISHIMOTO!" Yosh.

Me: This…I have a feeling this will be two chapters. My previous estimation for length and time writing this fic will probably be expanded if this rate continues.

Sasuke: NO!! I don't want to deal with existing in this fic for any longer than my contract stated!

Me: Contract? What contract?

Sasuke: I made it myself during angsty art class…between finger painting with blood and sculpting with the tears of my enemies.

Me: You're not even trying to be witty anymore!

Sasuke: I could say the same thing about you.

Me: ….Chyah……

( )

Sasuke shifted in his carriage. He wore formal garbs, with accents of red and blue. The Uchiha clan symbol rested on his back, and the young boy gripped at the door handle until his knuckles turned white.

He tilted his head at an odd angle, causing a painful stretch in his neck. Sasuke viewed the Kyuubi Palace in its entirety out the window. It was so tall, and much larger than even his family's mansion, so far away now. To the young Sasuke, this was all very intimidating. The boy, though hardly sheltered, had never had to exist away from his neglectful, though powerful family. He missed his mother and older brother immensely. Sasuke briefly thought of Itachi's words to him, and what his expectations of Sauske truly were. The idea of becoming Head Priest over the horrific, legendary demon Kyuubi seemed near impossible, but Itachi had never been wrong. If _he_ believed Sasuke could do it, then so did Sasuke.

The Palace doors opened, and Sasuke gasped in fear. He looked toward his guardian for comfort, a friendly young man named Obito. He nodded, smiling. "It's OK, Sasuke-sama. Just be respectful, and be good friends with all the other Priests and Priestesses." Sasuke looked back out the window to the three individuals who had come out of the large double door entrance of the Palace.

Sasuke opened the carriage door, and hopped out. He walked toward the three, and bowed deeply. There was a lovely blond woman with pig tails, with a larger chest than Sasuke had ever seen. Next to her was a handsome man, with long silvery hair. The two seemed very close. Between them, a young blond boy, Sasuke's age, stood. He shifted his weight repeatedly, and seemed awkward. "Hello," the woman said. "I am Head Priestess Tsunade." She gestured toward the handsome man, saying, "And this is my husband, and Head Priest, Dan."

The two smiled at each other in an intimate way, and Sasuke suddenly understood why the boy felt uncomfortable. They looked back at Sasuke. "You are Priest Sasuke Uchiha, correct?"

Sasuke nodded, bowing deeply once more. "I am." He said, his voice quiet from insecurity.

"We hope you will be happy here." Dan said.

Sasuke looked at the two of them in sudden confusion, and then pointed to the boy. "What about him?"

The blond boy looked up, surprised. It was then that Sasuke noticed his insanely blue eyes for the first time; he had been doing nothing but squinting until that moment. "Him?" Tsunade said. "That's the Kyuubi."

The two looked at each other. Sasuke could not believe that this small, rather fragile looking boy could really be the legendary Kyuubi. The group walked inside, Obito talking with the Head Priest and Priestess as Sasuke and the Kyuubi walked behind.

"I'm not the Kyuubi. Not really, I mean." The boy said, resting his hands behind his head as they walked. "They just say that."

Sasuke cocked an eye brow. "What are you, then? It's container?"

"Well, yes…but no! I am a human, he just lives in my belly. People get confused though. Before they'd never even let me out of the dungeon, it was horrible!"

Sasuke remembered what he had heard about the conditions the Kyuubi was kept in, before Lord Sarutobi rescued him. Sasuke had imagined a horrible beast being treated that way, not a boy his age. It was no wonder things needed to be altered. "So you are like everyone else?"

The Kyuubi's eyes went wide, as though someone were understanding him for the first time. "Exactly! I think it would work better if I had a name besides Kyuubi."

"What name were you given as a baby?"

Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a second. "I don't think I was given one… My mother had one though, she was a pretty lady named Uzumaki Kushina!"

Sasuke thought it over for a second. "My brother, Itachi, used to read me this really great book. It was about this ninja who wanted to bring peace to the world. He was so cool! His name was 'Naruto'. What do you think?"

The boy pondered it for a second, before smiling wide. "Uzumaki Naruto. I like it!" Sasuke smiled, liking it as well. The two stopped, looking the other dead in the eye. Naruto held a hand out in front of Sasuke. "Friends, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grabbed the hand, shacking it with a smile. "Friends, Naru-kun!"

( )

Naruto picked himself up off the floor after only a few tears had fallen, turned away from the sight of his bitter rival kissing at Hyuuga Hinata, and ran down the hall. He needed to get away from the painful sight, unsure why it was painful to begin with. Wouldn't this be his chance to finally get with Sakura? If Sasuke wanted Hinata, it meant Sakura was free. If Naruto could fall back in love with Sakura, there would be nothing to stop them. Yet, somehow, Sasuke pursuing Hinata was proving more painful to witness than anything Naruto had ever witnessed between Sasuke and Sakura. He needed advice, and needed it this evening. The teachers were leaving in a couple of hours, and then Naruto would have to wait a week for the love advice he so desperately needed. He headed off to Jiraiya's room, still unsure of what he was going to ask.

Ino did not leave, however. She remained in the door frame, not even bothering to hide her form as the two kissed. Had Naruto not turned away so quickly, and ran off in such a hurry, he would have seen what Ino was witnessing.

Hyuuga Hinata blinked in confusion for a second, her first kiss being stolen by the Head Priest. It was not a bad kiss, on the contrary; he was good at it. His lips were unexpectedly soft, and despite the passion of the kiss he presented, his tongue was slow and methodical as it attempted to make it's way into her mouth. Hinata finally assessed the situation, and pulled away in a hurry, gasping for breath. "Wh…what are you doing, Head Priest Sasuke-sama!"

He walked to her again, and stared into her haunting eyes. "I have struggled with this decision for weeks now, maybe even since the moment I saw you. To choose you to be mine means giving up my powerful station in life, embarrassing my family, and breaking the heart of a dear friend and ally, but it is worth it to be with you and end my suffering."

Hinata's eyes flickered back and forth between Sasuke's dark ones. She was afraid, and yet heart broken for him. As much as this confused her, she could tell that Sasuke was being honest. "You….have hated me." She said, barely able to find the words to speak.

Sasuke nodded slightly, not releasing her gaze. "I did, because I could not help but want you. But I will leave Sakura, a girl I am engaged to, to be with you."

This last bit of revelation shocked not just Hinata, but also Ino. She had never known that Sasuke and Sakura were an official item, much less engaged. What could that have happened?

"Sasuke-sama" Hinata spoke softly, pulling away from his grasp gently. "I am sorry, I cannot accept you. I love another….I am so sorry!" With that, she ran out of the courtyard via a nearby door. After a minute of running, nearly blinded by tears, she bumped into a body. Hinata looked up to see her cousin, Neji. "I'm sorry, Big Brother Neji, I cannot train anymore today. Forgive me!"

She tried to continue on her way, but Neji grabbed Hinata's arm. She looked at him again. "Are you in love with the Kyuubi?" Hinata went pale, and Neji's eyes were all seriousness. He looked almost angry.

"Who…told you that?" She spoke softly.

"Answer me Hinata-sama! I need to know."

She thought deeply for a second. "No, I do not love the Kyuubi." She replied, strategically so. _I don't love the Kyuubi_ She thought. _I Love-_

"And if I ask if you love Naruto, will that gain me a yes?"

Hinata's eyes went wide, and she ripped her arm away and ran off before Neji could stop her again. "None of your business, Hyuuga Neji!" Hinata soon made it to her room, and slammed the door behind her, locking it shut.

Meanwhile, at the courtyard, Sasuke still stood there, stunned. He was unable to move, unable to understand how he had been rejected. Any other girl in the palace would have jumped at the opportunity, but Hyuuga Hinata did not. She was different, but that was why he had liked her to begin with. His plan did not end his suffering, as he had hoped. Instead, his problems seem to be expanding like the elastic of a balloon. _How much more complicated can my situation become?_ He thought.

Sasuke turned around to head back inside from another door, and went pale with shock. Ino stood in the doorway, staring at him. _How long has she been there!?_ He thought in a panic. A gust of wind blew, warm on the duo's skin. "Ino…" he began, but could not continue. The slender girl had run for it the moment he spoke, like a scared rabbit. "Shit!" Sasuke screamed. He contemplated running after her, but thought against it in the end. Instead, he sat down at the edge of the fountain. Sasuke stared at his reflection in the water, and could truly see that he looked as miserable and desolate as he felt.

"Is this heart break?"

( )

Sakura held her left hand up, and admired the glisten of her diamond engagement ring. It twinkled elegantly, and she truly was lucky to have it. Was she lucky to have Sasuke? _What was wrong with him lately?_

As children, they had been such good friends. He had never known of her affections for him, or at least she never revealed them outright. Then the spat with Ino happened, and he realized the two were in love with him. He acted so odd at first, and became even more distant when she informed him of their necessary engagement. He didn't speak to her for so long, that she worried her decisions had lead to the loss of her love forever. Then, as though by magic, he accepted their betrothal. Sasuke gave her the ring, and only requested that it remain a secret, and that they wait until they were 18.

He acted friendly once more, and yet his friendship seemed strained. He tried to tease her and treat her how he once had, but he seemed confused as to how to behave. Sakura hoped Sauske would grow into the relationship, and learn to simply love her. She still waited, constantly worrying that, perhaps, he truly was not happy with their relationship.

A knock at the door distracted the pink haired girl, and she quickly slipped the lovely ring off her delicate finger, dropping it in a drawer at her bedside. Sakura quickly answered the door.

She was shocked, and deflated to see Ino. "What do you want, Ino-pig?" She expected Ino to retort with something catty, or mention the Kyuubi. _Ino always brings me bad news of stupid Naruto._ Sakura thought, bitterly.

Ino's face halted Sakura's preconceived notions. The girl looked worried, and even a bit hesitant. "It's Sasuke-sama."

"Is he ok?" Sakura said, in worry.

"He is fine. Sakura…" Ino took in a deep breath, exhaling in frustration. "Look, I don't even have to do this, I do this out of what scrap of junk remains of our friendship. I know he is your fiancé."

Sakura was surprised at first, but almost wanted to start laughing. "Sasuke is finally telling people, huh? Jealous, aren't you?" She teased.

Ino turned red with fury. "I was going to be nice, but fine! Sasuke isn't telling people, he only told _one_ person, and that would be Hyuuga Hinata as he tried to shove his tongue down her throat!"

Sakura went pale. Memories of the previous week flooded before her, and the dreaded suspicion that Sasuke secretly wanted Hinata didn't seem like a suspicion anymore. Her world came crashing around her, to the point that Haruno Sakura became hysterical. "You….are lying!" Sakura screamed. "You are just jealous because _I've_ won Sasuke, I will marry him, and you are just a lowly loser!"

Ino balled her hands into fists, rage coursing through her body. "I'm trying to be nice here! I wanted to let _you_ know Sasuke is going behind your back, and I wanted to _protect_ Hinata-chan from your crazy jealous fury!"

"How does that work, by ratting her out?!"

"By telling you she rejected him flat out, that she told Sasuke to his face she loved someone else! So don't blame anyone but yourself for this!"

"Yeah, I blame myself; blame myself for ever being friends with a liar like you! Now leave….Leave!" Sakura turned away from the girl. Sakura only had her pride left, and had to keep face in front of her rival. After taking just a few steps, sobs took over her body. She ran to her bed and buried herself in the comforter, trying to mute her cries. Sakura felt a cool hand touch her back, and rub it gently.

"Sakura…." Ino said gently.

"Please Ino, please! Just leave me be! That's all I ask, to be left alone!"

Ino sighed. "As you wish."

With that, Ino walked out of the room. She approached the nearest window and stared out into the courtyard where the incident took place. Ino saw Sasuke, still sitting at the fountain. Her eye brow furrowed in concentration, trying to make sense of everything. "Sasuke, you will tell me the answer."

With that, Ino proceeded to head back outside, determined to figure out what has gone on, right under her nose.

( )

Naruto and Jiraiya sat in silence. His duffel bag, piled with an assortment of clothes, waited to be zipped up beside the old hermit. "Boy, what do you want me to do?" he asked, looking at the blond in exasperation.

"Tell me what to do, who to love. I've never known this stuff, no one ever made me feel this way before."

"Wait," Jiraiya said. "I thought you loved that Sakura girl?"

Naruto leaned back, laying on the bed and groaning in frustration. "I thought I did, but I hardly feel anything towards her anymore! Is that normal?"

Jiraiya kicked the bed, startling Naruto. "Not really, kid. And what about this Sasuke guy, I mean, why do you hate him so much?"

At this, Naruto became rather animated. "Because he is a two timing jack ass!" He punched the bed in frustration, avoiding Jiraiya's gaze. "He has always tried to take a girl the moment he knows I like her. I heard he was there the night I hugged Hinata-chan, that he saw us. He is jealous, and has decided to try and take my best friend away!"

"Wait, this Hyuuga girl, is she your best friend or girlfriend? How do you see her?"

"I told you! I don't know!" Naruto threw his hands into the air as he said this, for what was at least the tenth time in the conversation.

Jiraiya waited for a moment, resting his head on his hands. "You say Sasuke has done this before? It's so odd you two are so bitter, you used to be, like, best friends. How did all this crazyness happen? Tell me about this."

( )

"Sasuke!" Ino called out, opening the doors to the courtyard. He lazily looked in her direction, before rolling his eyes.

"What, Ino?" He knew this was coming, but still preferred to be in solitude. Having to explain himself was troublesome enough in his own mind, much less to someone else.

"I want answers Sasuke. How are you and Sakura engaged? Why are you after Hinata when almost everyone knows she loves someone already?" She sat next to him, giving him as hard a stare as she could manage. It was hard for Ino, since this incident still broke her heart as well. Ino had never stopped feeling strongly for Sasuke, even years after losing the title of Head Priestess to Sakura.

Sasuke cocked an eye brow. "Do you know who she loves?"

Ino shrugged. "Some guy named Naruto."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, and when he exhaled, it was a growl.

Ino inched away slowly. "What's wrong, Sasuke-sama? Do you know him?"

"That name, it just…It happens to remind me of the Kyuubi."

Ino's face was that of confusion, but then she blinked into realization. "Oh yeah, I forgot! When we were kids, you used to call him, 'Naru-kun'. I'd forgotten all about that, you've been calling him Kyuubi, like the rest of us, since we were…"

"Twelve." Sasuke answered, his eyes still slits of rage.

"Yeah, why did you stop? In fact, you two were pretty close until then."

( )

A/N: the following is a confusing jumble of two conversations that overlap. **BOLD is the conversation between Sasuke and Ino. **UNDERLINED is the conversation going on, simultaneously, between Naruto and Jiraiya. _ITALICIZED are words or actions that both Naruto and Sasuke are saying/doing at the same time._

Sorry for any confusion, didn't know a better way to accomplish this.

( )

"**Ino"**

"Jiraiya"

_"You want to know the answers to these questions? I'll tell you it all. We were best friends, you know."_

**"I'd give the Kyuubi everything he wanted, no matter what it meant."**

"I made sure he got the best positions, if it weren't for me he would never have been promoted."

** "If not for me, he would have been allowed to do next to nothing."**

_"I was his greatest asset."_

"In the end, he was chosen as Head Priest."

**"I was chosen as Head Priest."**

_" I thought it meant just the beginning of good times between us, controlling this Palace together."_

**"But then he asked a favor of me, and being his loyal friend, I couldn't refuse."**

"All I asked from was to persuade the Head Priestess to choose Sakura-Chan as her replacement. I never asked anything of him, nothing unreasonable, so I thought this one request was fine. "

**"I knew that you, Ino, and Sakura, were up for the part. So when the Kyuubi asked for her promotion over yours, I thought it would be easy, though I felt bad. I knew you had talent, after all. But I was used to catering to the bastards every whim, like a servant."**

_"So Sakura was promoted."_

**"All of a sudden, you two are fighting over me, and I had no idea either of you felt that way. It got even worse when Sakura revealed to me that the former Head Priestess wished for me to marry Sakura, in an arranged marriage."**

"Suddenly, he started acting weird. He didn't speak to me anymore, and I had no idea why. So I started hitting on Sakura, since I liked her so much. He knew this when he promoted her."

**"I avoided everyone for a while, not sure what to do. I knew the Kyuubi liked Sakura, but unless I agreed to the betrothal, my status would be revoked. I knew the truth would break his heart, so I decided that the Kyuubi would just have to trust me, and back down."**

"He suddenly asked me to stop trying to get with her, that Sakura wasn't able to be with me! He said I wasn't ALLOWED to be with her, that I just had to trust him! I told him if our friendship was worth anything, he wouldn't ask it of me."

** "I tried explaining that if our friendship was worth anything, he would stop. That him getting with Sakura would mean my downfall."**

_"But he didn't care about our friendship at all, just himself!"_

"So I stopped listening to his dumb rules and restrictions, set up just to stop me from enjoying life. I thought he liked me, but he was only using me to get to the top. As soon as he got there, he just wanted to strip me of all my happiness! Why should I listen to some guy who would do such a thing?"

**"He stopped listening to me all together, ignoring all the new rules and regulations I set up to make life here more efficient, and he still pursued Sakura. That's when I stopped calling him by anything but Kyuubi. What human backstabs a friend that way, is willing to destroy his position in life? Only a cold hearted demon does."**

_"And now, as revenge, he is purposely trying to take Hinata from me! The first happiness I find-"_

"besides Sakura-chan-"

** "After being engaged to Sakura-"**

_"And he is trying to take it for himself, just to mock me! I can't believe I ever saw him as anything more than my bitter enemy!" He looked at the person sitting next to him, as though just remembering they were there. "Well, what do you think now?"_

( )

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "I had my suspicions such things were going on. Look boy," Jiraiya said, getting up and zipping his duffle bag. "Forget about that Head Priest. He shouldn't matter when it comes to winning the girl."

"But which girl do I want to win?" Naruto looked puzzled, almost depressed and his inability to figure out his own emotions.

"You know, I've always liked you, Naruto."

At hearing his human name, Naruto looked at Jiraiya with surprise. "You…"

Jiraiya smiled, and placed a hand on the boys head. "But sometimes, you can be a real dumb blond. I'd think it is rather obvious by now. You love being around her, she doesn't judge you, you felt heart broken at the idea of losing her, meanwhile the other is free as a bird and you couldn't care less. Now I have to go, me and the other sensei's need to get to Lord Sarutobi before tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded, slowly becoming aware of what his teacher was implying. "You'll be back soon?" he said, feeling an odd uneasiness at the loss of the powerful Priests.

"Yeah, just gotta let him know you are doing good, kid. Behave, and good luck!"

( )

Ino sighed heavily. She had always wanted to know why Sasuke had chosen Sakura over her, and now she had the answer. "I never knew. Man, to think all that would get by me, or even Tenten!"

Sasuke looked up at the sky, and then chuckled lightly. "Yeah, the girl does get word around."

Ino looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, and tried to cheer him up. "I don't know why you think the Kyuubi is trying to steal Hinata from you, Sasuke-sama. Even if he likes her, she likes that Naruto guy. No way will Kyuubi get her, with how head over heels in love she is with the other dude. He's the one you need to worry about!"

Sasuke's hand gripped the edge of the fountain so tightly at this remark, the material crushed slightly under his pressure. "Ino, besides The Kyuubi backing Sakura, I also chose her because you can be a real blond sometimes." With that, he got up, and walked away.

Ino watched him go, a scowl forming over her pretty features. She was originally going to inform him that Sakura knew about what happened. A smile crept over her lovely face, replacing the scowl, as she decided to let Sasuke figure it out on his own. For the first time in years, she was glad that she was not with Uchiha Sasuke.

( )

Me: Yup, this became two chapters. The next one will be super short, but this one is so long already, I really can't continue it. So anyways…..Pride and Prejudice fans, unite! And as a special treat, I will address each of your reviews personally. Sasuke is off plotting my murder for this chapter, but I think we'll be ok for now without him. So for those of you who won't figure it out, the quote was by Fitzwilliam Darcy in the novel Pride and Prejudice, by the late, great, Jane Austen.

Lexar- I've read it about twice, but I have also read several versions of it from Darcy's perspective. It's really fun, since he is one of my favorite fictional hotties. I'm glad you like my fic so much, I hope I don't dissapoint you!

Dot8Dot8Dot8 – Yeah, I wanted to show Naruto was going through great turmoil, but I thought that his grand "kyuubi moment" should be a bit more badass than "Sasuke kissed meh girl? HELLS NO!" I thought it would ruin it as well.

The Laughing Phoenix- Ah, that quote is great! As for Sasuke's behavior, it is the same as Darcy's when he confessed; believing there is no way he could be denied. Hence why I used that famous quote.

jadedsiren- One of my favorite reviewers! I love rants, and you supply me with many. I'm glad you like my fic, and I find it funny to have an official Sasusaku representative. Makes me nervous, like I have a union ready to strike!

Ferousha the Panda Chick- I love the book too! To me, Darcy is the perfect guy. Whenever you see girls fawning over the Sasuke's in anime, it is because they want a Darcy ending. And don't worry about Naruto, this _is_ a Naruhina after all!

shadowkeepre- I melted just writing it…ahh….drool. Ahem. Yeah, I thought it'd be a killer cliff hanger if I ended it there. I was seriously super close to doing it anyways, but thought I would get the point across with the break in text. Good thing I did, internet punches hurt!

P5yCH0- I was actually going to have Tenten witness the event instead of Ino, but for decided Ino worked better in the end. Besides, Sakura has had enough heartache without literally seeing Sasuke cheat on her.

Love you guys, Peace!


	14. Acquiring Truth

Disclaimer: Just who the hell do you think I am? Not kishimoto, and thus, not the owner of Naruto.

Me: It's OK Sasuke, it'll all be alright.

Sasuke: No! It's not OK, it'll never be ok! My tongue…Hinata…named Naruto…..AAAH!

Me: Want me to put you out of your misery?

Sasuke: ….Was that a death threat?  
Me: Maaaaaaybe.

( )

"I had a talk with Naruto. That kid has really grown up, I think he is in love."

The teachers were in a large carriage. It was getting late now, and the sun had long since set. Jiraiya sat at the window seat, staring out into the distance with a proud smile on his face.

"Eh? Who is that?" Gai asked, nudging Jiraiya lightly. "A priest? There are so many of them these days!"

"The Kyuubi, Gai." Kakashi replied. "Surely you've heard him asking Head Priestess Sakura to call him that before, huh?" Gai shrugged, and Kakashi sighed in exasperation. "Only have eyes for your pupil, I suppose." Kakashi turned toward Jiraiya. "How is he, Jiraiya? I have not seen the Kyuubi at my meditation training for a while now; it is starting to worry me. Without constant meditation, the Kyuubi's powers will be released much more easily."

Jiraiya waved it off. "The boy is fine, just love sick. He is really head over heels for that Hyuuga girl. Fat chance though, the princess she is! I'm just happy he's finally stopped chasing after the Head Priestess. I was worried the boy would be doomed to the same life as me, always chasing after Tsunade."

"How is the old Head Priestess?" Iruka asked, listening in on the conversation.

Jiraiya sighed sadly. "She is alright, I suppose. I can tell she still misses her old husband dearly."

"Is she bitter toward the Kyuubi?" Iruka responded.

"Naw, she knows it wasn't his fault. Dan died protecting the Palace from evil people who wanted to use that demonic power for themselves; Naruto and the Kyuubi had nothing to do with it." Jiraiya continued to gaze out the window, unable to believe that anyone could blame Naruto for a rogue group's idiotic attempts at capturing the Kyuubi. Most didn't believe his theory that The Kyuubi was a separate entity from the boy they all watched over, but if he was correct, it would most likely mean Naruto's death to extract the Kyuubi from him.

Jiraiya blinked, and put his face even closer against the cool glass of the carriage window. "Stop! Tell the driver to stop!" Kakashi, in the coolest of ways, gave the wall behind him a light tap, and the carriage halted instantly. Jiraiya ran out, and jogged about 20 feet into the woods. He looked around, eyes darting from tree to tree, trying to look past the thicket to spy something. After a minute of looking, he shook his head, and walked back to the carriage, eyes still darting in mistrust. He climbed back in.

"What was it?" Gai asked as the carriage pulled off once more.

"I don't know, maybe nothing." Jiraiya responded. He kept his eyes on the tree outside, still feeling a sense on unease. "Lets make this a quick trip. I have a bad feeling."

( )

Pain watched the carriage come to a halt. "Be still, Konan." He watched as the older man jumped out and ran in their direction. The two remained perfectly still, and despite being only 10 feet from the man, whom Pain could tell was very powerful, they remained undetected. After a minute, the man walked away, and the carriage left again. The two looked off from where the carriage came. Things were working out perfectly; the teachers, the most powerful individuals in the Palace, had left. Now the Palace was wide open to their imminent attack, and nothing could save Hyuuga Hinata now.

( )

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door. He was sure that she expected him to sleep over tonight, just as he had been every night that week. Sasuke had found his resolve, however. He was not going to use her as a distraction anymore. _If_ he was going to be with Sakura, he had to learn to respect her.

"Come on." He heard her voice say. Sauske found it off. Usually she was overly enthusiastic at the sound of his knocking, but just now she sounded weak, and defeated somehow.

Sasuke opened the door to see her sitting on the bed, hands folded over her lap. Her pink kimono clung tightly to her form, but it looked disheveled and wrinkled. She looked up into his face, her own stone cold. Their eyes locked, and Sasuke's heart dropped at the sight of her vivid green eyes, dulled and red from crying.

Though she had been crying, and for a long time, Sakura no longer was. "Sasuke," she said softly, so quietly he almost did not hear her. She cleared her throat, and tried speaking again, this time with a more assertive tone. "Take this." Sakura raised a hand, balled into a fist, and Sasuke walked to her and reached for it. Sakura opened her first, and a small, but weighty item fell onto Sasuke's hand. It was the diamond engagement ring he had given her. He looked to Sakura in confusion. "You are free, Sasuke. We are no longer engaged."

Sasuke's heart began to beat quickly. "What are you talking about, I don't know-"

"Ino was here, Sasuke. She told me everything." Sakura's voice was calm, and rational, more so than Sasuke would have expected. _Damn, Ino! Why do I trust blonds?!_

"Sakura, please, I can explain!"

"There is nothing too explain. You…don't love me, and you never did." She sighed, standing up and flattening the material of her dress. She turned away and walked to a mirror, and started brushing her hair with a purple brush. She looked at her own reflection, not daring to glance over at the reflection of Sasuke standing behind her. "You do not have to worry, our positions as Head Priest and Priestess will remain. That should relieve you greatly."

Sasuke was hesitant. "How is that possible?"

A small chuckle escaped Sakura's lips. "When we became engaged, I didn't love you, you know. I thought I did, I thought what I felt had to be love. So the Head Priestess, before she left, said to do what ever it took to catch the boy I dreamed of, that she hoped I would marry you. So, Sasuke, I lied." Sakura put the brush down, and turned to face him. Her face was still cold, but inside, it felt good to finally reveal the truth. "I didn't want any other girl to claim you, so I lied and said that the Head Priestess desired us to be married, and that it was the only way to keep our titles. I thought, 'he will love me eventually, this will just speed up the process.' I was a foolish little girl, Sasuke. I was only 12, but was idiotic and prideful enough to assume I knew and understood love better than anyone."

She turned back around, satisfied with her appearance. She looked at Sasuke, shook her head, and sighed. "I was wrong. I took advantage of my position, of your desire to be Head Priest, all because I thought I could own the person I loved. But I didn't really love you then, Sasuke." She took a deep breath. "But I do now. That is why I am telling you the truth, it is why I am leaving you."

Sasuke was completely confused. "That makes no sense." He said, slowly.

"Yes, it does." Sakura walked past Sasuke, to her bed side drawer. Sakura pulled out a necklace and began putting it around her slender neck. "I want you to be happy. That's all I care about, because I truly love you Sasuke. Your happiness matters more than anything. I hoped I could make you happy, but I'm not. So, I make the ultimate sacrifice, for you. I give up my future with you. Go be with Hinata, if that is what will make you happiest, because," She turned around, and smiled at Sasuke. "Your happiness matters more than mine, my love."

Sakura began to walk away, but was stopped. "Wait" Sasuke said. She turned around, about to protest, but Sasuke spoke before she could. "I gave up my friendship with Naruto, all because I didn't think he could handle seeing his best friend marry the girl he adored since he was a kid. I gave up my friendship so that I could continue being Head Priest, and it was all a lie?"

Sakura was flabbergasted. "I wouldn't have gotten with the Kyuubi anyways. It shouldn't have mattered and, since when do you call him 'Naruto'? His name is Kyuubi, to act like he has a human name just provides him with…delusions, delusions of a normal life. It is cruel to even pretend such a thing! He can never be let loose from this prison of a Palace. He thinks one day we will let him, but you know, as well as I do, that as long as he lives, the Kyuubi will be stuck here. Calling him Naruto gives him false hope!"

"Don't act like I'm the only one, Sakura. You call him Naruto too! I've heard you!"

"When do I say that? I never do, you were the only one, and I thought you figured out how destructive that was when we were made Head's of the Palace!" Sakura walked to Sasuke, her cheeks flushed with anger.

Sasuke stared her down. "When ever you forget yourself, get too emotional, or stop putting up these stupid pretenses, it slips! I bet you even _think_ of him in terms of 'Naruto' sometimes."

Sakura was about to protest, but slowly remembered a few times, just here and there, that she did refer to him as 'Naruto'. _I even thought of him as Naruto a little while ago, when Ino first came by…._ She shook her head, her pink locks flipping from side to side. "Well I'll stop. It is wrong."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's fine, he won't care anymore. All he cares about is that Hinata views him as a human. When was the last time he even asked you to call him Naruto?"  
Sakura didn't know, and she had no answer. Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, we are getting off track here. You lied to me."

Sakura nodded. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Before we were engaged, you were one of my closest friends," Sasuke said, staring into the only too familiar set of eyes. "Then when this happened, I thought, 'Marrying your best female friend, could be much worse, right?' But I didn't know how to act with you, and I felt more trapped than loved. But now, that I know, I can't imagine even being friends after all that has happened. You must have known that when you told me all this." He searched her face, trying to understand.

Sakura just nodded. "I know. But it was the right thing to do, after so many years of doing wrong. How else could you possibly understand?"

"Understand what?"

"That, despite you loving another woman, kissing her and lusting after her, despite having slept with me just hours before, despite it all….I still love you, and hope that, despite all the wrong I have done you as well, you can someday love me. I hope we can accept each other someday, Sasuke-kun." She pulled away, walked out of her room, and took a deep breath. There were no more tears left for Haruno Sakura, only the hope that, someday, Sasuke could love her like she loved him.

( )

It was the next morning, and after a long, sleepless night, Naruto decided that the best course of action would be to talk to Hinata. He walked up to her door, the sun shining through the hallway window. Naruto took in a deep breath, and knocked.

"Hello?" He heard her say, uneasiness diluting its usual charm and happiness.

"It's me, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, trying to sound light. "Can I come in?" He heard the door unlock with a click.

"Come in." She said. He opened the door, and saw her sitting on her bed, looking at him awkwardly. She was fidgeting with her fingers in her lap, and would not meet Naruto's gaze. "Y…yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, and an anxious surge rumbled near his stomach. _Even the Kyuubi is nervous?_ He thought. Naruto quickly walked to the bed, and sat next to her. "Are you in love with Sasuke?"

Hinata blinked, and Naruto could see the question confused her. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Why would you think that?"

"I saw you and him in the courtyard yesterday evening. I saw you two…kissing…." Naruto's voice trailed off, and he snuck a quick glance at Hinata. Despair was written all over her face.

"Oh no…" She murmured. "No! I…he kissed me, but I stopped it! I…I love another." She looked away, her cheeks flushing. "Please don't think badly of me, Naruto-kun, I swear I didn't-"

"Thank goodness," Naruto said, grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pulling her closer to him, so that their faces were only inches apart. His features displayed all the happiness and relief in the world. "Thank goodness! I'd never been so depressed before in my life! Being trapped in the dungeon was a picnic compared to thinking you loved him!"

Hinata's eyes locked with those insanely blue ones, her own confused, yet hesitant. "What do you mean? You felt that bad at seeing him kiss me?"

Naruto smiled, his face inching closer to hers. "I'd never felt so lost in my life, Hinata-chan. The thought of you with another…I don't want to ever think that can happen, never again!" Naruto suddenly became aware of their proximity for the first time, and couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the beauty before him. His body began to act on his own, and he found himself leaning in, his lips desperate to feel hers. Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned in to give Hinata his first kiss, and could feel her breath on him when he was only an inch away. Suddenly, he heard her gasp, and jerk gently in his arms. Naruto opened his eyes, to see her lavender ones looking glazed over.

Hinata looked as though she were looking past him, past the walls. She was shaking, trembling as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as though trying to say something. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto said, almost in a panic. Tears began to fall from her hollow eyes, and she still had not blinked. He started to shake her, back and forth. "Hey! Snap out of it! Hinata, what is it!? Tell me, what is wrong!?"

( )

"Be nice, Neji."

"But She is in love with a demon!"

Hizashi sighed. He knew Neji was bound to figure it out eventually. "It is her decision to make."

"We are supposed to be protecting her from danger! Loving a demon is dangerous, Father!"

"The boy seems benign enough, Neji. If he proves hostile, I will agree with you. Until then, it is her choice to like who she will, and all we can do is make sure she is alright."

Neji groaned, plopping down on his father's bed, deflated. _Can no one see reason anymore? First Lee, now my own Dad!_ Neji watched as his father zipped up a back pack and slung it over his shoulder. "Why are you leaving just to train? There is plenty of space here, you know."

Hizashi laughed softly. "I know, I just feel more comfortable in the woods. I'll be back in a day, don't worry so much."

"Worry? Ha, your one of the most powerful Priests in the clan. I think you can handle a couple of fuzzy bunny rabbits." Neji scowled, watched his father finish packing for his brief training trip. Something didn't feel right, but Neji did not feel like stopping his full grown father from doing as he pleased.

Hizashi placed a hand on Neji's shoulder, and smiled down at him. "You can stay in here as long as you like. Hinata's room is right next door, so I'd like you to stay close."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Don't worry Dad; we'll be fine. What can happen here?"

Hizashi jabbed his son's arm playfully, and walked to the door. "See you soon, Neji."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye, son."

Hizashi hurried out of the palace, and started to run toward the wilderness beyond the castle's borders. He hoped to train hard enough in half a day to make it back by night fall. Hizashi had the equipment to camp, but did not prefer it to a soft, warm bed. He looked back at the Palace, which would be little more than a 20 minute walk at this point, if he decided to turn back. The ominous feeling that had plagued Hizashi for so long once again swept over him like ice water, and he turned away from it in fear.

When he turned, he saw the eyes of a man most hated. Hizashi gasped, but was unable to truly draw breath. He stumbled backwards, and was soon pinned against a large tree.

"Hello, Hyuuga."

"P….Pain!" Hizashi spurted out, his eyes darting from the formidable opponent, to the beautifully dangerous girl next to him. "You, the Akatsuki…."

"Is Hyuuga Hinata still in the Palace?" The girl asked.

Hizashi spat in their direction. "Fuck you! I'd sooner die than reveal anything to the likes of you!"

"Hmm…what do you think, Pain-sama?" The girl said, looking toward her leader.

"He looks identical to Hyuuga Hiashi. His twin, I think." Pain proceeded closer to Hizashi, and placed his lips right near his ear. "Help me capture Hyuuga Hinata, help me achieve my revenge, and I will spare your life."

"Back to Hell with you, Akatsuki swine!" Hizashi concentrated his spiritual energy into his palm, and tried to shove it into the enemy's vital heart area with all his might.

Pain dodged with ease, and Konan began to proceed forward. "Since you will not let me assist at the Palace, may I at least kill _this_ Hyuuga?" She looked to Pain, who nodded.

Hizashi ran in at her, using whatever fighting ability he had been taught as a lowly, branch house member. He cursed his low status now more than ever before in his life. Konan chanted a quick prayer, and a downpour of paper razors swooped in at Hizashi, out of the heavens. The man tried to block as best he could, using his index fingers infused with spiritual power to defuse as many individual papers as possible, but it was in vain.

Hizashi was horribly cut up by the time the spell had finished it's run, and small drops of blood began to poor out of the dozens of paper cut wounds. He ran in once more, and Konan dodged with ease. It had been a trap, however. Hizashi had dropped a fire amulet, and Konan stepped right into it. Hizashi quickly chanted the necessary incantation, and the fire erupted around her.

She screamed briefly in pain, before throwing off her large, Akatsuki coat. It continued to singe on the forest floor. She was angry now, and the duo walked in a circle, one burned, the other cut up, waiting for the other to strike first. She ran in, and Hizashi deflected her jab with his arm, and attempted to knee up to connect with her face. He connected with her jaw, allowing his spell to paralyze her body. She fell backwards, and Hizashi began to chant the finale blow, one of the only deadly moves he that was allowed to learn. Upon finishing it, her soul would be snatched away into heaven or hell, which ever she was destined for. Her body would remain, but with her soul stripped, it would be as useful as a vegetable. "Ten…Ka….Ra….Shi…" One more syllable, and she was his.

The blade pierced Hizashi quickly, before he had even known to be fearful of it. He felt a presence behind him, and felt warm, sick lips at his ear. "Forget me?" Pain asked. Hizashi could not breath, could not think; all he could do was shiver in sudden cold, as thick, warm liquid dripped down his lower body. "Silly Konan, and you wonder why I do not let you join me in the Palace." Pain twisted the blade in Hizashi's gut, and the man screamed in complete agony.

"You Hyuuga, always trying to win with your fancy techniques. A simple sword proved to be your downfall." Pain kicked Hizashi to the forest floor, and kicked him once more for good measure. "You will be dead in ten minutes." He then turned to Konan, who was barely lifting herself from the floor. "Come, Konan. I have a date with a certain Hyuuga Princess." The duo walked off as Hizashi continued to writhe in misery.

He spat out some blood, and fought back tears. The tears did not come from the torture, but from the thought of not seeing his son or niece once more. He had to warn Hinata and Neji that their enemies were coming, and were out for blood. He clasped his hands together, and prayed.

( )

Hinata's heart was pounding at the closeness between her and Naruto. If what he was saying was true, it would mean…_He loves me?_ She hardly dared to think the thought. Then, before she knew it, he was bending into her, his lips slowly puckering in preparation to kiss her own. Ecstasy overwhelmed the girl, and she smiled wide before closing her eyes, ready for her first _real_ kiss.

Hinata's eyes suddenly shot open. She was seeing the Palace from a small distance, and then looked down, confused. There, her Uncle lay. He was covered in lacerations, and there was a large, gaping wound in his abdomen. He was coughing up blood, and chanting a prayer. Hinata could not speak, she could not move. Tears began falling from her eyes like rain, and her heart ached horribly. A knot in her throat grew so large and painfully tight, she could not breath, much less speak. Hinata tried to call out to her uncle, but she seemed muted.

Suddenly, Naruto's voice brought her back. "Hey! Snap out of it! Hinata, what is it!? Tell me, what is wrong!?" Hinata finally blinked, and she was back in her room. Naruto's worried face was before her own, and she found that she could not speak.

She gasped for breath repeatedly, but only could say, "……Hizashi!"

( )

Me: The time has come, the walrus said.

Sasuke: Don't quote Through the Looking Glass.

Me: Aren't you excited, Sauske?

Sasuke: …meh.

Me: Watch it boy, or your next T_T

Sasuke: I'd like to see you try.


	15. Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Monkey See Monkey Do, I See these Characters, created and owned by Kishimoto, and write with them too!

Me: I wont cry, I wont cry, I wont cry….

Sasuke: Psh! Who cries over some stupid fanfic? Baka….

Me: I cry, when Angels deserve to die.....

( )

"Hinata" Hiashi said, walking into the training hall where his daughter sat, in the middle of her meditation. She was 10, and only welcomed back into his family a mere month ago. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

Hinata found her father unpleasant, strict, and never found it in her heart to forgive him for her exile. She hoped one day, she would reach inner peace and accept what he had done, and forgive him. It had not happened yet.

He sat down across from her, and handed Hinata a scroll. She began to unroll it, and found that there were several illustrations of a spiritual technique, with lots of text beside each faded picture. Hinata looked up at her father, confused. He frowned. "This is the Byakugan. Only a few of our clan have ever mastered it. It pumps pure spiritual energy into the eyes, allowing the user to not only see long distance, but actually see through trees, walls, even people. On top of that, the vision is nearly 360 degrees. It is the perfect technique to find hidden enemies."

Hinata looked over the scroll again. "Can't it also help locate hostages, and the wounded?" She asked, contemplating better uses for the powerful technique.

Hiashi shook his head in disappointment. "You are still so unprepared to be a proper warrior priestess, let alone leader of the clan. I have accepted you back as heir to my clan, but this does not mean you can slack off. I want you to work, non stop, to perfect this technique."

With that, Hiashi stood up and walked out of the dojo. Hinata sighed, and spread the scroll out onto the floor. She read through the ancient text a few times, and got into the position necessary to perform the divine act. Hinata took a deep breath, and began practicing. She would sit there all day, and well into the night.

Days, weeks, months, and years of training would pass. She would move back to her Uncle's house, become a Priestess, gain a job at the Kyuubi Palace, and still, Hyuuga Hinata would never succeed in mastering the Byakugan.

( )

Neji, still sitting on his father's bed, had just blinked back into reality. His breath was shallow, and his knuckles had turned white from the grip he had on the blanket beneath him. Neji, at first, could not be sure of what to do, if anything.

Then he heard a scream from the room next door; Hinata's room. Neji bolted to the door, slamming it open, turning to the next door over, and reaching for the handle to his cousin's room. The door was unlocked, and he opened it quickly, running in. The site briefly shocked Neji, whose first reaction was to seeing the Kyuubi sitting on his cousin's bed. The protective, brotherly instinct did not last long, as he realized Hinata was running to him, crying. "Big Brother Neji! It's Hizashi-"

_So the images had not been an illusion, they _were_ a vision_, he thought. "I know," he replied. "I saw it too. We have to get to him, quickly!"

The two ran to the door, as a very confused Naruto sat, bewildered, on Hinata's bed. A moment ago, he was about to kiss the girl he only just realized he had feelings for, and now she was in a panic, running off in a frightened state. She turned to him once more, before she left. Hinata sighed sadly. "I am so sorry, Naruto-kun. We will talk more later, I just…my uncle needs me!" With that, her and Neji ran from the room, down the halls, to the front entrance of the Palace.

"Do you know where he is, Hinata-sama?" Neji said, being forced to follow Hinata's lead, unable to act as the protector he was supposed to be.

She nodded ahead of him, as the two sprinted with incredible speed through the forest. "The Palace's distant size, combined with the angle I saw it at, means Hizashi-san is located a mile and a half southeast of the Palace."

Neji was amazed at Hinata's ability to remember the vividness of the Palace's location. Upon seeing his father, bloodied and dieing, Neji forgot that he, first and foremost, needed to memorize the location that Hizashi currently laid. The fact that Hinata was able to concentrate, and stay calm through such a vision, was frighteningly perceptive and talented of her.

The two continued to run at top speed, knowing that each passing second was a matter of life and death.

( )

Pain and Konan had taken a lengthy route, toward the back of the Palace. Their presence would be known too quickly if they went through the front, this was for sure. Pain wanted the element of surprise to be on his side, so the two remained well hidden as they traversed the mountainous edge of the Palace. The Palace was well placed to defend against invaders such as them. The west and back side of the palace were right up against the deadly cliffs, and the rest was surrounded by a thicket of trees and foliage. These elements would help guard against a large group of invaders, but proved to be of little resistance in opposition to two lone, yet powerful, adversaries.

Upon reaching the back of the Palace, with barely a foot of space between the emergency exit door and the cliff's steep edge, Pain turned to Konan. He reached out and cupped her face, an affectionate gesture he rarely granted. "I will avenge our brethren, our slain leaders, and our clan will flourish again."

She looked at him in concern. "You are the only remaining member of the original 6 leaders. If you die…."

Pain shook his head. "Hyuuga Hinata will pay for her crimes against our clan, my own life does not matter."

"Why can't I help? I can be of use."

"No. You are to head back to the forest, and hide there. If I am not back within an hour, then run for it. The fate of our clan will rest with you, you must be safe." Pain dropped his hand, and looked to the emergency exit door. It was about to be his entrance into achieving revenge.

( )

"He should be around here somewhere!" Hinata called, coming to an abrupt stop. She looked up toward the Palace, and it seemed to be about the right angle and distance, if she recalled the vision correctly. Had Hizashi not looked to be in such a horrible state, she could perform the Hyuuga Tracking Technique. Performing it, however, would not only diminish _her_ energy, but Hizashi's as well. In such a state, it could kill him. _No,_ she thought,_ it _would_ kill him, for sure._

"I can't see him, are you sure this is right?" Neji called, his voice becoming loud and high in his agitation. His worry for his father was clouding his judgment. "We will never find him, we need x-ray vision to locate him in this thick area of wilderness!"

Hinata sat down on the ground. Her breath became ragged as she moved her hands into their proper place at her lap. She breathed in deep, her stomach turning in anxiousness. _Please,_ she thought,_ let this work…this needs to work…._ Hinata's eye brows furrowed in concentration as she focused her spiritual energy into her eyes. She forced the power to move through her body, up her legs and arms, out of her heart, and into her skull. Hinata forced the energy, in an almost painful way, to pass over her being until it reached her eyes, and then attempted to hold the massive amount of power in that location.

The veins and tendons around her silver orbs began to protrude excessively, and Neji eyed her in confusion. "What are you doing?" He called. It looked familiar to Neji, and it should; she was performing the ancient Hyuuga tracking eye technique, the byakugan. It was a technique that Neji had only seen illustrations of in ancient texts. It was even more rare for someone to master than the famed Hyuuga Tracking Technique. _Could she really have mastered such an ability?_

Hinata's eyes flashed open, and it took her a long moment to adjust to the way everything looked under the technique. She was seeing everything, and yet seeing _through_ everything all at once. She could see her cousin behind her, yet the trees and bushes to the left. It was incredibly disorienting, but Hinata quickly adapted.

She noticed a figure 50 yards away, and pointed to it. "There Neji, he is there!"

Neji blinked out of his disbelief, and the cousins ran towards the spot Hinata pointed at. Hinata kept her eyes locked on the figure sprawled over the ground, and reached him before she had even realized she moved. The eyes were deceptive, and hard to control.

Hinata and Neji soon realized that it was, in fact, Hizashi's bloodied form that was lying in a heap on the forest ground. "Hizashi-san!" Hinata screamed out, finishing her run and falling to her knees next to him. She hastily removed her large jacket, and folded it into a make shift pillow, which she gently placed under his head.

He opened his eyes, and looked from Neji to Hinata. He coughed, and a few droplets of blood stained Hinata's pants. "Wh…When did you learn the byakugan?" He whispered out, his voice hoarse and weak.

Hinata released a sound; a half laugh, half cry. She lost the necessary control over her spirit energy, and it quickly fell from her eyes like liquid down a water fall. She blinked, and believed that her eyes needed time to readjust to normal vision, since everything was so incredibly blurry. Hinata then realized it wasn't her normal eye sight that was causing the haze, but the fact that tears were welling up in them. "Oh, about 30 seconds ago." She said, trying to smile for him.

Neji looked over his father. There were dozens of cuts everywhere. Though it made his father look frightening, they were shallow cuts, ones that, alone, would cause little harm or damage. Neji then examined the spot his father was holding firmly, his gut. Blood was oozing out of the wound, and was not ceasing. Neji quickly whipped his own training top off, more than willing to go shirtless for his father. He gently eased Hizashi's hands away from the wound, and applied as much pressure as he could to the wound, using the garment to sop up the blood.

Hizashi looked at his son, and smiled sadly. "I am glad you could get here, my children." He coughed once more as Hinata began to place her healing energies into his abdomen, attempting to repair him.

"You sent us that vision to save you, how could we not come?" Neji said, still applying as much pressure as he could to the wound.

Hinata forced as much spiritual energy into his body, willing the threads of power to connect and form make shift stitches and flesh, to try and seal the torn tissues. Hinata suddenly went pale, and her eyes widened.

Hizashi just smiled once more. "No, Neji, that is not why I sent for you. Judging by Hinata's reaction, she has figured out what I already knew; I will die here."

( )

Pain sent a wave of pure energy out of his palm, hitting the secured emergency exit. The door swung open with tremendous force, and the bang echoed through the halls of the Palace. He took a step through the doorway, looking back at Konan once more. She nodded, and proceeded to continue east, down the narrow path, toward the Palace's forest side.

Pain continued, but did not get far into the Palace. Almost immediately, a fragile looking pink haired girl, a mere teenager, had come to inspect the loud noise. Her eyes went slightly wide at seeing the intimidating figure.

Sakura took in a deep breath, placing her hands behind her back in order to charge an attack discreetly. "Hello," She said. "May I ask what you are doing here?" She tried to sound casual loose. The last thing Sakura wanted was to reveal her true intentions; to attack.

Pain looked her up and down once more. "I am here to kill Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura's eye's turned to threatening slits. Her attack was ready, and this intruder would proceed no further. "Well you wont be able to!" She screamed. With that, she balled her hand into a fist from behind her, brought it around, and punched in the direction of Pain, sending a wave of pure spiritual energy toward him, with the force of an incredible cuff. The spiritual punch was a specialty of Sakura's, and no one could perform it more powerfully.

The energy flew towards Pain at lightning speed. He raised a hand lazily, and deflected the punch with disturbing ease. The energy bounced off of his palm, and flew right back at Sakura. Before Sakura could even register what had happened, the incredible attack made contact with her chest, and the force threw her backwards into a wall. There was a sickening crunch as the granite cracked from the power at which Sakura hit it. She crumpled to the floor in a heap, and coughed blood, feeling as though she was chocking on the thick liquid.

"Sakura!" She heard a voice call out to her. Sakura wished to know who, though she could not find the strength to open her eyes. "Quick, attack the intruder! Ino, come with me and help Head PriestessSakura!"

Sakura felt herself being pulled into someone's arms and lap. Another person, whom she assumed to be Ino, had one hand at her back, where the impact with the wall was met, and the other at her chest, where the deflected attack had made contact. A warmth began to flow into Sakura's body from the hands, and she could feel Ino's energy inside of her. The spiritual threads began to weave into her internal wounds, and the feeling of drowning began to subside. "It is really bad, but she should be OK. Good thing we got to her so quickly. Another few minutes like this, and she would have been beyond my control. The only one who could have saved her would have been…well…her, though I hate to admit it. I mean had Tsunade-sama given me as much training I would be much more-"

"Ino," Sakura heard the voice interrupt. _Thank God, another minute of her rambling and I'd have preferred death_. "Go help with healing the others as they fight. They are being thrown down faster than we can attack him. They need you, go!"

The hands left Sakura's body. The Head Priestess opened her eyes, some of her strength returning to her. Her eyes met with ebony ones, and she realized who was holding her. "Sasuke-kun" she whispered out, her voice weak.

"Sakura, don't waste your energy. I know we haven't considered this before, but in this case…I think it is necessary. We need Naruto to help."

( )

"What do you mean, you will die?! Why would you call us here, if not to save you?" Neji said, refusing to give up on saving his father.

Hinata was beside herself with tears, looking around the forest, attempting to find something to distract herself from the horrible fate that her Uncle was about to meet. He was her guardian, her father, her best friend. He was everything to her for so much of Hinata's life, and he would soon be gone.

Hinata then noticed a coat a few feet away, one that was smoking still from the singed fibers. " Oh no!" She gasped out, clutching her heart in terror. The coat was black with red clouds, and was the trademark garment for a clan that had a huge vendetta against not only the Hyuuga, but her in particular.

"To warn you. Two rogue Akatsuki are here, one was Pain."

"The only remaining of the 6 leaders?" Neji said, his eyes darting back and forth in confusion, attempting to comprehend what this meant.

"Yes, son. They are here to kill….Hinata-sama." Hizashi gasped for a breath, and found it as painful as a knife to his lung. He did not have much time left, and wanted to get out the rest of his message.

He smiled at his niece and son. He gently, and slowly, moved their hands away from their current positions. Neji finally gave up, and no longer held his shirt onto his father's fatal wound. Hinata was gasping for breath, feeling as helpless as the day she was thrown into battle against the adversaries currently out for her blood. Sadly, it was her Uncle's that they chose to shed. _This is all my fault!_ She thought, desperate for it all to be a dream.

"Listen to me, both of you." Hizashi said, his vision beginning to blur. His worst fear was not death, but that it would come too soon. Hizashi desperately wanted to tell them. "Life….Live your life for love, and acceptance. Always be willing to forgive, always….I forgive my brother, let him know that. Let him know I love him as much as….I…love the two…of you! You both were my pride….my joy in life. I die happy, because you are…here…with me. Please, live for yourselves….live for each other…be there for each other….love….and accept everyone…you meet, regardless of…any preconceived notions. Promise me! P…P….Please!"

Hinata nodded her head, unable to speak. Neji was shedding silent tears now, and gripped his fathers shacking hand firmly. "I will father….I will!"

Hizashi smiled, and felt his vision beginning to go black. "I love you, my children….I love you so much…."

Hinata found her voice. "I love you too, my father!"

Neji gasped, taking in a deep breath. "Father…I love you so much….I am so sorry! I'm sorry! I love you Dad! I love you!"

Hizashi smiled once more, and could honestly say, if asked, that his death was easy, and one of the happiest moments of his life.

( )

Me: Once again, this one chapter has become two….I just feel this is an appropriate place to end this. ….Sasuke, are you……….are you _crying_?

Sasuke: (sniff)….N…NO! I…I have something in my eye! …LEAVE ME ALONE!

Me: Well…next chapter, the epic battle against Pain continues, and another life will be lost.


	16. Undieing Affection

Disclaimer: I'm broke! If I owned Naruto, don't you think I would have more money? Thus, I don't own it!

Me: This chapter….has a borrowed scene from the manga.

Sasuke: …You stole it, you mean?

Me: What ever, cry baby!

Sasuke: You said you wouldn't mention that!!

( )

Neji looked up at his father. He took in a deep breath. "So, if Hinata has some crazy special ability, how come she has always acted ignorant of it? Hasn't Hiashi-sama told her what all these weird things mean?"

Hizashi sighed heavily. "My brother is following some ancient urban legend."

Neji cocked an eye brow, leaning back on his father's bed. "Urban legend? It must be pretty obscure, since I haven't even heard of it."

Hizashi nodded. "The texts state that a person must be informed by their guardian spirit, and no one else."

"Why? If she knew what talent lay dormant inside of her, Hinata would train her heart out attempting to master it! It seems so stupid to listen to some dumb legend regarding it."

Hizashi smiled, and looked out the window. He shrugged, and closed his eyes. "Sometimes it is better to be safe, than sorry." He turned back around, and looked at his son. "The legend states that if the carrier of this technique is informed of it by anyone but his or her guardian spirit, that person will soon meet an untimely death. Hiashi is just looking out for his daughter's well being. He may not show it, but he does love her, Neji. No one ever wants to contemplate losing a child to the shinigami."

Neji nodded. "I guess…I still think it is a bunch of bull, though."

Hizashi laughed. "Yeah, me too."

( )

Neji looked down at his father. The man, still smiling, released his last breath. His hand went limp in Neji's, and the boy slowly lowered it into his father's chest. Hinata did the same, before standing up, and looking toward the palace.

There was a large amount of smoke emitting from the back of the residence, towards the mountainous edge. Her eye brows furrowed in desperation.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said, turning away from his father and wiping away his tears, trying to bury the pain he felt as best as he could, "We should leave. We need to get to our family's Mansion somehow, and inform them of this attack." Neji was about to reach for his blood stained shirt, and decided to leave it where it was.

"We need to help them, Big Brother Neji! Th…they are dieing…because of me! I should just hand myself over." Hinata's breath shuddered, and her own mind betrayed her. The self conscious, self loathing part of her psyche cackled softly in her brain. _Think of all who have died because of you. Think about your friends dieing now, your live dieing, your uncle. The only way you can be of use is to join them._ The Hinata's eyes closed, trying to block out the negative thoughts. She held herself tightly, and her will betrayed her. "I deserve to die; I am a demon who slaughtered the innocent! Dieing will be the only thing I can do!" she screamed out, hating herself for all that she had done in the past, and everyone that was bound to suffer in the future, all because of her.

Neji growled in frustration, unable to stand seeing her suffer in this way. The only reason she thought she was a curse was because of the paranoia of an old fashioned father, and he could not let Hinata think she needed to die because of it.. "You aren't a demon! I am tired of this old wives tale bull shit!" He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, and shook her lightly. "Hinata-sama, you possess a dormant talent, one that allows you to connect with our ancestors and do extraordinary things. You can even control it, and could have learned how, had our family informed you of this. It is that connection that saved your life as a child, that ability that took over and killed our enemies! Not some stupid demon! Not get over yourself!" Neji stared into her eyes, the likes of which looked bewildered, confused, and unsure. He groaned loudly, keeping his grasp on her as firm as possible, almost hurting Hinata. Neji had to protect her, for himself, his clan, and his father. "It is my job to protect you, I must follow in my father's footsteps and look after you, now lets GO"

Hinata blinked slowly, unable to comprehend what she had just been informed. This ability Neji mentioned, she remembered reading about it, but a very long time ago. Hinata had just been a child, and the moment someone caught her reading about this odd ability found within Hyuuga, they ripped the text away, tore it up, and informed her to never read, nor ask about the subject, again. The ability, if Hinata remembered correctly, only appeared once every hundred years, if that. Because of this, few even knew if the highly advanced spiritual technique even existed. It was supposed to enable great power, and force true miracles to occur when needed by the practitioner. This was all Hinata had been able to read before the literature was ripped away, or at least it was all she could remember reading.

"Are you telling me the truth, Big Brother Neji? I possess this ability?" She said this quietly, almost in fear of the answer being yes. If it was, then horrible things were about to occur.

Neji nodded, confirming Hinata's fears. "Yes, it is true, Hinata-sama. Now, let us leave immediately. We need to inform Hiashi-sama and the others." Neji turned around to look at his father, knowing the next time he returned to collect the body, it would no longer look like Hizashi. He hesitantly let go of Hinata, believing she would listen to reason and stay put. Neji kneeled down next to the figure, and closed his eyes tightly, fighting back another wave of tears that threatened to fall down the proud boys face. He bent down, close to Hizashi's ear, and whispered softly, "I promise I will live out your dieing wish, Daddy." Neji kissed his father's cheek, stood up, and turned back toward Hinata.

The problem was that she was already gone. Neji's eyes went wide, and he surveyed the ground hastily. Her tracks were headed back towards the palace, which was still producing ominous smoke from the rear. Neji cursed under his breath, and began to run after Hinata. _Father! I won't let you down. I will keep our family safe!_

( )

Naruto was highly confused. Hinata had barely run off with Neji minutes before a crushing bang echoed through the walls of the Palace. Naruto had been in his room, the inner most section of the dungeon, when the bang shook the walls, and the alarm, signifying that the emergency door had been forced open, went off.

Something was not right. Naruto ran for his bedroom door, to help with whatever problem was occurring. It was then that Rock Lee appeared at the door, blocking his way. Lee walked into the dark room, and closed the door behind him. He placed a hand over it, sealing it shut with his glowing, green spiritual energy. He then turned to a dumbfounded Naruto.

"I am sorry, Kyuubi-san. Head Priestess Sakura ordered that the precautions involving an attempt at your kidnapping be taken. Until we know why the alarm went off, we are to stay in here."

Naruto clenched a fist, angrily. "This is so stupid! I could be helping with the problem!"

Lee sighed sadly, wishing he could let the Kyuubi go. "I know, but I have my orders. Lets just sit tight, and wait for further instructions. Hopefully it was just a mistake, or a spar gone too far."

Naruto growled in frustration, and kicked at his bed frame angrily. He sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. The two sat in silence as the ceiling above them rumbled, and sounds of a fight grew louder and louder.

Lee eyed the space above them anxiously, unsure of what was truly going on. He wished he was up there. He wished that Sakura would allow the Kyuubi to fight. Most of all, he wished that the teachers had not left. They needed to send a notice out to get them back, for they may be the Palace's only hope if the fighting above the dungeon was as terrifying as it sounded.

A pounding suddenly resonated from the sealed door, and Lee ran over to it. "Password!" Lee demanded, and protocol stated.

"There is no damn password, and open this door right now!" The voice on the other side replied, sounding rushed and panicked.

Lee smiled. "Correct!" He placed a hand over the door once more, and the green energy was re-absorbed into Lee's palm.

The door flew open, and Head Priest Sasuke was revealed. Naruto got up off the floor, looking at Sasuke with intensity. Sasuke stared back as spoke to Lee. "The Palace is under attack from an enemy stronger than we can handle. Lee, you are the fastest. Get out of the palace, run to the next town over, and retrieve a horse. Get to the teachers as fast as you can. We need them as reinforcements. I am not sure we will win without them."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama!" Lee replied. The boy was a green blur before a mere second had passed after accepting his orders.

The staring contest continued between Naruto and Sasuke. The air in the dungeon was thick, and the two were not moving. "What is going on?" Naruto finally said, his eyes still locked with Sasuke's.

"We need your help…Naruto." Sasuke hesitantly replied.

Naruto blinked, and stammered at the unexpected use of the name. Naruto thought nothing could distract him from the disaster occurring up stairs, but the use of his name rattled him enough to forget about what was happening. "Wh…what? Since when do you call me that?" embarrassed

Sasuke growled lightly, feeling slightly self-conscious. "I named you, didn't I?" Sasuke replied, finally glancing away from the one time friend. He looked flustered, and agitated.

"You haven't called me that in years." Naruto replied flatly, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you sure you are Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled outwardly. "Look, idiot. I am asking you to help _because_ I know your Naruto. Sakura wants you to remain here, where the "Kyuubi" cannot be disturbed. I know better, though. I know you and the Kyuubi are different, and that is why I am asking you to fight for the Palace, for _your_ home! If I thought you were the demon, I'd have kept you locked up in here for the duration of the fight. But I believe you can keep the demon in check, and help protect everyone."

Naruto took a step backwards, and sat on his bed, feeling as though he had had the wind knocked out of him. He looked to the floor, unable to look anywhere else. For years, he had believed Sasuke the worst offender of all the priests. He had pretended to be Naruto's friend, simply to get ahead, and take what Naruto wanted most. _At least…I thought that is what he wanted…._ Naruto looked back up. "What are they after? Me?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto…the enemy is after Hinata. Her death is the demand the enemy makes." Their eyes locked once more. Both understood the situation. The other was a rival, the only other contender after Hinata's affections.

This no longer mattered. All that mattered was protecting her.

"Let's go, Sasuke!"

The two ran together up the stairs to the main level, and through the hall until they reached the very back end of the Palace. They were met with destruction. The back hall was all but rubble, and various fires were destroying what little there was left of this back room. The enemy appeared to have left the area, for the time being.

Naruto looked to his left, and saw an incredibly disheveled Ino, covered in dirt, attempting to heal Tenten, who appeared to have been pierced with some of her own blades. "You idiot! I told you he is deflecting long range attacks! Why would you do that!" Ino screamed, crying hysterically. The wounds were healing, but at an incredibly slowed pace. It was obvious that Ino's chakra was on it's last leg.

"She has been healing everyone in sight for ten minutes." Sasuke murmured, catching Naruto's horrified gaze. "No one has died yet, luckily, but it is only a matter of time."

Naruto looked around again, seeing many of his keepers hunched over on the floor, trying to recuperate from some injury or another. "Has Hinata returned yet? She left abruptly with Neji about an hour ago."

Sasuke shook his head. "There has been no sign of her, which is probably for the best."

"So how is this group attacking?" Naruto said, scanning the opening for any movement by the enemy.

"It is only one guy, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. "One dude could do all this?! How!"

"He is the last remaining member of the rival clan Hinata wiped out. Remember when I tried to ask her about it?"

Naruto thought long and hard. He could barely remember that conversation during Hinata's entrance interview those months ago. Naruto only remember Sasuke's persistence at a question being answered, and Hinata's hesitation to do so. "Not really." He finally replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do you remember Hyuuga Neji's rant about her being a demon, at least?"

This Naruto did recall, and he nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I know what you mean now. So this is the guy?"

Sasuke was about to answer, when a chilling voice came from behind the duo.

"Yes, I am."

The two young men whipped around to meet the eyes of their adversary. He whipped his sword out and quickly sliced in at their forms, and both barely managed to dodge in time.

"Sasuke-Kun!" A voice screamed from a balcony above. Naruto looked up to see Sakura, her eyes wide with worry.

Pain took this opportunity to fold his hands, and chant briefly. Suddenly, several black rods burst from his palm, and shot into Naruto. He flew through the air before being pinned down. He screamed in pain, and found himself unable to move.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, as he tried to run toward his one time friend and help him. Pain unleashed several more rods, one connecting with both of Sasuke shoulders, pinning him to a nearby wall.

" Kyuubi! Sasuke-kun! I'm coming, hold on!" Sakura screamed, and then proceeded to run through a near by corridor, needing to find stairs that were still in tact. "They can't die…I can't let them die!" She muttered to herself, running to the other side of the mansion to use the grand stairs at the entrance.

( )

Pain chuckled lightly to himself, amazed at how easy two of the strongest warriors were taken down. He walked toward the darker boy, still trapped to the wall.

The boy looked up at him, and growled in anger. "Tell me where Hyuuga Hinata is, and I will spare you. The entire Palace will be saved, your little blond haired friend over there, even." Pain said, as he pointed a thumb behind him, to the floor were Naruto was still pinned, unable to yank the painful rods out of his body. "You will all live another day, if you just hand her over." Pain held his sword to Sasuke's neck, and the Head Priest growled in defiance.

"Don't do it, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, his eyes becoming fierce. "We can defeat him, we will avenge everyone he has injured, possibly even killed! We can't give in! Hey you, you bastard!"

Pain turned to look at the loud mouthed teen, and began to walk over to him. Sasuke's eyes went wide, not wanting any attention on Naruto. Naruto needed to remain calm, or else the Kyuubi might take over. That would be far worse than this bastard killing him. "Hey, stop! I am your enemy, not him! Come over here and fight me you freak!"

But Pain and Naruto ignored Sasuke's desperate attempts to keep Pain's advances on himself, and was now worried that an even greater enemy would soon sprout up in the form of the Demon fox. Naruto, on the other hand, seemed pleased at saving his friend from this enemy's wrath, and was not going to give up on it yet. "Yeah you! Just you wait, when I get freed from these damn rods, I will kill you!"

Pain chuckled lightly. "Then I wont give you that opportunity. Good night, Little Kyuubi." He reached Naruto's trapped form, and raised his sword above him, preparing to send it crashing down into his skull.

( )

Sakura had barely made it to the grand stair case when she saw it's doors fly open. An indigo blur sped through them, and down the hall towards the back end of the Palace, where Sasuke and the Kyuubi were on the verge of being killed.

This blur was Hyuuga Hinata. Sakura tried to scream to stop, to hide, to warn her of the danger she would be placing herself in by going towards the battle. Sadly, the words could not come out fast enough, and so Sakura ran down the stairs as fast as she could. When she reached the bottom, a figure ran into her.

Hyuuga Neji grabbed Sakura, who looked weak and pale. "Where is Hinata!" he screamed, desperately hoping that where ever Hinata was, it was not in this Palace.

"Sh..She…She just ran past towards the fight! We have to stop her!" Sakura gasped out, and turned towards the area where Hinata must have gone. "Quickly!" She screamed. Her and Neji ran as fast as they could, suddenly wishing they had run everyday, like she had.

( )

Hinata threw the doors open, ran down the halls that she had only barely memorized, and headed to the open area. She stayed into the dark hallway, just before the destruction that was the back area, where she would not be noticed quite yet.

She could see Sasuke, pinned to the wall and desperately trying to free himself, screaming at the figure walking over to Naruto, who was impaled all over his body. "Byakugan!" Hinata whispered, forcing the chakra into heavy balls in her eye sockets once more. Naruto, though badly injured, was not in mortal danger. Then she saw Pain raise his sword over Naruto's helpless form, and Hinata knew she could remain hidden no longer.

"Good night, Little Kyuubi." Pain said. Before he had a chance to kill the boy, Hinata jumped in, her spiritual energy forming a powerful mass in her hands. Pain dodged at the last second, but the force of her attack crumbled the floor in front of Naruto into nothingness. Pain smiled as his prey revealed herself, saving him any more unnecessary work. He was going to have his revenge, and it was going to be sweet.

Hinata stood up, in her fighting stance, feeling more confident in herself than she ever had before.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What are you doing!" He screamed, trying even harder to free himself now. "Get out of here, it is too dangerous for you! You'll be killed!"

"I know." Hinata said, a sad smile creeping over her delicate features. The back wall facing the cliffs had been completely destroyed, and the large opening allowed a cool breeze to flow over the scene, causing Hinata's short hair to tickle her cheeks and neck. "Naruto-kun, please understand that you have saved me. Before you, I felt so lost, and useless, and without a purpose. Coming here changed me though, being with you changed me! So…Even if I do die, I know I'll always feel this way for you. So I die protecting you, because I…" Hinata stopped for a second, and then realized the absurdity of being more than willing to die for him, but not admit the truth to him. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes went wide, and Hinata ran in at her adversary. She attempted her specialty, the Holy Lion Fist. Her spirit energy emerged from her palms in the form of those beasts, but it proved futile.

Right at that moment, several things happened at once, but all too late to do any good. Neji and Sakura finally arrived on the scene, and Sasuke finally managed to rip himself free of his restraints. Sadly, Pain's blade was already shooting forward. It connected with Hinata's chest, and pierced her heart slowly, causing every thump to feel excruciatingly painful.

"NO!" A voice screamed, though she could not be sure which one. It was masculine, but that did not help her decipher it much. Everything seemed suddenly foggy to the girl, and the only thing Hinata could see was the man's face, which was happy, despite it's stoic nature. He twisted the blade slightly, briefly bringing the pain and reality back to the situation for Hinata. She unleashed an ear piercing scream of pain, before all pain went away. With his other hand, Pain grabbed Hinata's throat, constricting her air way. The blade was removed, and he threw the Hyuuga girl out through that large opening in the back, where if the stab wound didn't kill her, the fall down the rocky cliff would.

It was unnecessary, however. Hyuuga Hinata would be dead before she hit the rocky bottom.

Naruto's mind was suddenly blank, and he felt absolutely nothing. He could not see, hear, remember, or feel anything anymore. He was inside a white light, curled up in a ball. It was nothingness, and that was all he wanted. Anything was better than the pain of losing her, even if it meant forgetting her.

What Uzumaki Naruto did not know, was that this was occurring due to a switch of being. He was now trapped inside of the Kyuubi, just as the Kyuubi had been all his life. He did not know this took place, nor that the moment the switch occurred, the Kyuubi killed Pain with the greatest of ease, simply to demonstrate exactly how powerful he truly was. The demon fox eyed the Palace and the individuals, who were still weak and injured, inside of it. It was time for revenge, and he planned on executing it out on every individual who had helped keep him in check.

( )

Me: Wellp, that is the end of the chapter.

Sasuke: The fans are going to kill you, you realize this?

Me: What? Why?

Sasuke: You don't update all summer, and when you do, you kill off the heroine!!

Me: I've been studying abroad all summer! Can't exactly update when I'm in another country! As for Hinata…well…

Sasuke: Well?

Me: Just trust me, ok!!


	17. Making Amends

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read this, or is it just fodder to be ignored? Let me know if you read this for brownie points. Either way, I can't ignore the fact that Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, and not my lowly self.

Me: …I'm alive? I'm aliiiive!!

Sasuke: Why wouldn't you be?

Me: I was rather sure I would be killed after the last chapter. I am sooo happy to not be destroyed!

Sasuke: Want me to do the honors?

Me: And go blind in the process?

Sasuke: One of these days, Taka….

( )

Neji ran as fast as he could down the corridor, following the screams of his recent acquaintances, and the smell of burning wood and metals. _Faster, faster, faster…FASTER!_ His brain screamed for him to increase his speed, to be like Lee and become all but a blur. Though stronger than most, and most likely even faster than most, it currently was not enough.

Neji finally turned the corner he needed, and headed towards the destruction at the end of the hall. The destruction and fire had caused an almost dream like haze to exist. Smoke and dust were swirling lazily in the room, slowly crawling out of it. At the end of the hall, Neji could see his cousin standing in front of the Kyuubi, fighting stance in place. Her lips were moving, but he could not hear her.

It was this moment that Neji would regret the most. He was so happy to see her alive, he stopped running for a few brief seconds, which also allowed Head Priestess Sakura to finally catch up to him. He ran to the end of the hall, just as Hinata ran forward to attack. Sakura was right by his side as they finally ran through the large opening into the apocalyptic rear entrance of the Palace, and it was right at that moment that Neji's heart all but stopped. Pain had positioned his gleaming blade in the perfect location. He was about to stab Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke, to Neji's left, tore his body out of odd black rods that seemed to have been pinning him to a wall. He did this desperately, and as a result, sloppily. Blood poured from his two symmetrical wounds, but it was for nothing. Sauske could barely take one step forward to save Hinata, before it was all done. The blade that was once clean was now crimson as it pierced his cousin's chest, and Neji's heart felt as though it had ripped with her own. "NO!!" He screamed, trying to will the three seconds of existence to not have occurred.

The blade twisted cruelly, and Hinata's scream emanated through the walls of the Palace. Uchiha Sasuke dropped to his knees, and the Kyuubi began to unleash a blood curdling growl all his own. Neji was now only vaguely aware of Head Priestess Sakura's presence at his side, barely registering her weak voice murmuring, "Please no…" over and over and over again.

Hinata's scream ended, and Neji watched helplessly as Pain tossed her body, as though it were a rag doll, through the back opening, where it fell out of sight.

It had all happened in a matter of seconds. _It's my fault_, Neji thought to himself, unable to move. _I told her of her power…the legends were correct. She died because of me!_ Neji raised his hands slowly to his temple and grasped it firmly. _My father…my cousin…it can't be!_ Tears began to fall from Neji's pale eyes, and everything else seemed to melt away. Nothing was important anymore. He had lost the two most important people to him, within moments of the other.

Reality snapped back to Neji as though a large wave had splashed over him. All who were present became suddenly aware of the Kyuubi's ever increasing growl. Neji focused his eyes on the form still pinned to the floor, but it was no longer the blonde he had known. Black energy surrounded his form, and began to take the shape of….

"The Kyuubi!" Neji heard Sakura scream next to him. She ran forward, charging up one of her sealing charms. It faded in her hands. "Crap! I don't have enough power," she screamed. Sakura looked around at the room, everyone present completely drained of their power. Pain was walking curiously over to the figure, which was becoming less of a black entity, and more of a solid demonic fox. "No…" she whispered.

But the Kyuubi was now too far in his transformation to be stopped. His form was growing larger and lager, and the black aura was now forming bones, and muscle, and finally, bright red hair. The rods popped out of his body and flew across the room like bullets, smashing into the marble walls. The beast, so large it took up over half of the large open area all to himself, narrowed his eyes on Pain. The Akatsuki looked up at it, and spoke to it with ease. "Would you care to join me, Kyuubi? I believe we would make a great team." It seemed obvious to Pain that the Kyuubi would join him. They were similar creatures, bent on revenge. In the very least, the beast was more powerful than him; this much he could feel. It would be unwise to confront it as an enemy, when he could persuade the Kyuubi to be his ally.

The Kyuubi's lips curled into a cruel smile. "Good night, little Kyuubi?" The fox asked, in a voice as deep and hallow as the ocean. Pain's eyes became large, remembering the threat he had made toward the beast only a minute before. He stared up into the malicious eyes, and understood that he should have run the moment the creature appeared. Even then, Pain knew he was too late. One of the Kyuubi's nine, powerful tails whipped through the air, and though Pain attempted to deflect the massive appendage, it was a futile effort. Pain felt the woosh of air hit his body before the tail connected with his left side, breaking countless bones. There was only the briefest second of agony before he was crushed completely into a heap on the floor. The man named Pain mid as well have been a fly going up against a brick. The last member of the great six Akatsuki clan leaders had met his demise, and it was due, for the most part, to his own arrogance.

The fox twisted his head, and cracked his neck, all while laughing to himself. He looked around the room at the weak, the injured, the bastards who had kept him locked up inside of that pathetic boy for so long. "You all could not even kill the little insect I just squashed. I almost feel insulted at the weaklings that were chosen to keep my great powers in check." He laughed cruelly, but then narrowed his eyes in hate. "I will kill you all."

Sakura's eyes darted across the room, watching as some individuals charged up attacks to attempt a fight, while others simply ran for it. The worst situation had occurred. She had allowed the Kyuubi to transform fully, and there were few known ways to contain its powers once more, and even fewer ways to kill it. Sakura's eyes locked onto Ino's form, which was amongst those not running away. Her head was darting back and forth, and she looked panicked. "Where is Sasuke-kun!" Sakura heard her scream. Sakrua turned toward the spot Sauske had been but a minute before. All that remained were two black rods, lodged in the wall, and a pool of blood. Sakura followed the dripping trail with her eyes. It led to the opening, where Hinata had been thrown.

( )

Sasuke climbed down the mountain side, ignoring the throbbing pain emanating from his shoulders, where heavy drops of blood still poured from his very open wounds. The decent was steep, and it took every bit of concentration Sasuke had to not slip and fall to his own untimely death.

"If there is any chance she is alive, I have to get to her…" Sasuke muttered to himself, needing something to focus his mind on besides the pain is his shoulders, and the even greater agony in his heart. "She can't be dead…I can't let her die! It is my job to protect everyone here…I have to save her…." Every step down the cliff came with more self ramblings, all the way until he was nearly at the bottom.

His feet landed on the ground, and were shacking uncontrollably. Sasuke ignored their weakness, and darted his eyes up and down, searching for her form. He was afraid that after that fall, there would be little form left of Hinata, but Sasuke had to try anyways. Even if it was just to confirm to himself that she was gone, it was a necessary thing for him to do.

Sasuke noticed a mass on the ground fifty yards from him, and ran over as quickly as his legs could carry him. Before he was even halfway there, he recognized it as Hinata. Sasuke reached her and knelt next to her corpse, lifting it up into his arms, and cradling her in his lap. His eyes searched her form. She was covered in blood from the gaping wound in her chest, but blood was no longer pouring out of it. "Her heart is no longer beating…" Sasuke whispered. He was amazed at the condition her body was in, despite the trauma of being thrown down a very steep cliff. There were no injuries, no broken bones, not even a scratch from the rocky surface. Sasuke was covered in bruises and cuts from his own decent down, and yet Hinata was perfectly preserved.

Sasuke's eyes finally stopped examining her body, and rested now on her face. He gazed long and hard at her features, now even more pale than they had been during her life. Her lips were slightly parted, and memories of every smile she had ever flashed at Sasuke swirled in his mind's eye. It suddenly dawned on him that he would never see Hyuuga Hinata smile again. Sauske remembered his hatred of that smile, mixed with an insane desire to see it for the rest of his life. He tried so many times to erase the curl of her shapely lips, and hated how it seemed impossible to do so. Now, in death, that smile was truly gone.

Tears began to well in Sauske's eyes. "No…no…" he kept saying it over and over, trying to will away the destruction of the Palace, his tears, and Hinata's death. Sasuke grabbed her even tighter, and then very suddenly threw himself into her form, placing his head at the crook of her neck as he shook her violently. "Please, Hinata!" Sasuke screamed, "Please! I don't care if you love Naruto! I don't care if you hate me and never look at me again! I don't care! Just live! I need you to be alive! Please…Hinata!"

Sasuke's screams echoed through canyon as his hot tears trickled across Hinata's injured chest, neck, and delicate face. "I love you…" He whispered, into her ear.

( )

Few remained in the Palace at this point. Sakura did not have nearly enough energy to form a worthwhile attack against the beast, and instead was performing the same duty Ino had been before; healing the injured. Sakura could no longer think of the Kyuubi as the cute, albeit annoying blond boy she had come to view as a friend. He was nothing but a nine tailed demonic being now.

Various blades flew past Sakura's head, with such speed that as they whipped past her ears and arms, the wind that carried them chilled her flesh and whipped her soft pink hair about her face. They were Tenten's blades, who was now healed thanks to Ino. She ran up beside Sakura to watch as the blades hit the Kyuubi dead on in the neck. "Yes!" Tenten screamed as she jumped up in celebration.

Sakura's eyes went wide and Tenten went white as the blades simply sunk into the Kyuubi's flesh, and his gaze turned toward the duo. "Tenten, run!" Sakura screamed out. The brunette did as she was told, and the Kyuubi bounded after her. Sakura's eyes met with his, and the red glow that stemmed from them seemed to flow through Sakura's entire body, as though ice had been poured into her veins. A form of paralysis seemed to be taking effect, because Sakura suddenly lost the ability to move. The demon ran quickly toward her, and she was sure of her imminent demise.

The beast stopped abruptly, and it took Sakura a moment to realize that she was not dead. She looked ahead and saw Shikamaru, one of the few remaining Priests who still possessed enough power to fight. He had placed his spiritual energy into his own shadow, and connected it to the Kyuubi. He was stuck, but not for long. Already, Sakura was seeing the obvious signs of struggle in Shikamaru's concentrated features. She knew he would not be able to hold the beast for long. Though the Kyuubi was currently frozen in movement, Sakura was as well. _How long does this effect last?_ She thought, desperately. _What if this monsters ability outlasts Shikamaru?!_ The answer was simple. Sakura would be dead.

Sakura heard someone run up from behind her, and soon saw Hyuuga Neji bound past her, charging up a large ball of spiritual energy in his palm. He jumped up toward the beast, whose neck was now only feet from both his form. Sakura suddenly heard Shikamaru scream in frustration; he had lost the connection. Neji's attack was only a foot away from the Kyuubi's Neck when the connection broke, but that was all the time the beast needed to whip around in an attempt to dodge the attack.

Neji missed the Kyuubi's neck, and did not even manage in connecting with a vital area on his body. A tail sliced through the air toward Neji in an effort to kill him, but Neji's spiritual energy was strong enough to protect himself. He held his palm out, still charged with the attack meant to kill the Kyuubi. The tail hit it, and though the force flew Neji back, where he painfully collided with a wall, it was effective. The tail Neji hit began to split as though it had been sliced from the point the attack made contact. It detached in a bloody mess from its base. Had Sikamaru held on for another second, that would have been the Kyuubi's neck detaching from its body, as opposed to a tail from its behind.

Sakura's heart soared with hope for the briefest of seconds as the attack worked, sending one of the Kyuubi's 9 tails hurdling toward the ground. _If we can do that, we can kill it!_ She thought, finally believing that maybe the group stood a chance. The flash of hope went as quickly as it came as Sakura realized two things:

The tail was falling, and was going to hit the ground at the very spot Sakura stood.

She was still paralyzed.

Sakura's eyes closed in preparation for the force of the limb about to crush her, and most likely kill her. She opened them once more, when the tail was but 8 feet above her head. A heavy force suddenly hit Sakura, but not from above as she had previously expected. It came from her left side, and hit her with such force that she was flying to the right, rolling across the floor.

Sakura stuck a hand out to stop herself from rolling into the steep cliff, now but a few feet from her. Sakura turned back, with the sudden realization that not only was her paralysis over, but that she was very much alive. She looked back at the tail, and hot tears quickly flooded her eyes. "Ino!"

Sakura ran to Ino, whose right leg was crushed beneath the Kyuubi's massive tail. The blond was biting her lip to the point pf drawing blood, and growling softly in her throat in an attempt to stifle the screams of pain, which longed to echo out of her throat. Sakura gripped the tail, and used as much spiritual strength as she felt she could spare to charge up her muscles, and push it away. "Idiot!" Sakura screamed as she pushed the member away. She examined Ino's crushed leg; there were breaks everywhere, at least a half dozen. The worst of the breaks had popped out of her leg and stood out from her torn flesh, shockingly white against the red of Ino's blood. Sakura winced, and forced her body to not shudder or cry. "Th…This is going to hurt," Sakura stuttered out.

"Really? Pain? Who would have thought!" Ino growled out, her voice dripping with both sarcasm, torment, and fear. Sakura took in a deep breath, and forced the protruding bone back into Ino's leg.

The blond let out her first and only scream, and forced it to be a short one. Sakura immediately began to use the last of her spiritual energy to heal the leg as Ino breathed evenly, but in a forced manner that scarred Sakura deep within her gut.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura whispered, watching as the leg healed under her touch. "Why did you save me? Pushing me out of the way…you could have killed yourself in trying to save me… why would you do that, for me of all people?" The leg was fixed, and Ino turned herself over to face Sakura. Sakura noticed the stain marks that decorated Ino's cheeks, and wondered how Ino had hid her sobs so well.

"Why wouldn't I you idiot?" Ino said, her voice weak, yet still full of the spirit that made her who she was.

Sakura thought of every insult, every degrading action, every horrendous word spoken between the two of them. She thought of Sasuke, of the Head Priestess position, of the years of rivalry and hatred following the many good years of incredibly close friendship and love. Sakura's green eyes locked onto the sapphire ones before her, and found that she could not speak. "I," Sakura spoke, but found it hard to say another word. "Ino…" Sakura began, but once against found that she could not get passed even saying the blond's name.

Ino smiled, as the tears she hated so much began to fall once more. "You are such a boob, Sakura." Ino's hand touched Sakura's gently, but their eyes never parted, linked by some common understanding. "You're my friend." Ino said, as though it were the simplest, most obvious thing in the world. "I saved you because you are my friend."

The two hugged, tightly, as though it was the last time they would ever have the opportunity to do so. As the Palace crumbled around them, and the Kyuubi continued to attack every corner of the dwelling, it became very apparent that it may very well be the last time they could forgive each other.

( )

Me: These intense scenes make my head hurt.

Sasuke: Maybe you should have thought of that before you had the Kyuubi come back.

Me: This all was bound to happen! I hinted at it for sooo many chapters!

Sasuke: What ever, just leave me out of any more sappy boo hoo bull shit and we should be good.

Me: Yeah….about that….

Sasuke: Wait...What? NO! NO MORE!

Me: Tehe…sorry Sasuke! Just so everyone knows, I altered this story to "Romance/Drama" since I feel that fits it better at this point in time. The fic is now rated T due to all the death and graphic nature of the battle. I also tweaked the summary slightly, but nothing too major. Love and Peace my lovelies!


	18. Palace Apocalypse

Disclaimer: Little Hana-Chan and Rena the pirate jedi wizard prove to be the only reason for putting up my disclaimer, but they make it worth it =) so remember kiddies, I am not Kishimoto, and never will be, so don't EVER assume I own Naruto.

Sasuke: You lost a reviewer over the last chapter.

Me: I know…sucks, right?"

Sasuke: Not really. I would leave too, if I could.

Me: ….

Sasuke: That is a very obscene gesture, not appropriate for a lady.

( )

Hinata sighed dreamily. The soft, warm wind which flowed, through the valley floor, gently folded her short hair about her face, and puffed her flowing skirt about her legs like whipped cream. The sun was warm, and the air was saturated with the scent of the wild flours, which bloomed in mass quantities around her. Hinata closed her eyes, inhaled their scent like a baby would its first breath, and opened her pale eyes once more.

This place was love. Hinata had never felt so at peace, so happy, and so content. There was nothing to worry about, no pain, hatred, or fear. Only love existed. Hinata turned around to the woman standing behind her, and gave her a sweet smile.

The woman had long, blue-ish black hair, just like Hinata's. Her eyes were the same lavender, and her figure just as curvy. The flowing white dress she worse seemed to glow in the sun, which Hinata assumed was pointed directly at this angel like a spot light.

"I like this place, Mom."

"I do too, Hinata." The woman replied, walking up to her daughter, taking her hand, and guiding her toward the mountains in the near distance.

Hinata followed, to over flowed with love to even wonder why they were moving. This spot seemed so perfect, it seemed a waste to leave it.

"I've been watching you for a long time, my daughter."

Hinata beamed. "Really? I had missed you so much."

The woman nodded. "I know. I felt so sorry for you when your father sent you away, I could hardly believe he was the same man who doted on you as a baby."

Hinata tried to remember her father, and though her life was still perfectly etched into her memory, it seemed hazy, like a dream. This new place was so much more vivid than life had ever been, it had become hard to remember such muddled times. "He wasn't the same after you died." Hinata replied casually, no longer able to feel any bitterness towards her father. In this new state, she seemed to understand him, and forgive him, perfectly.

"Hizashi said the same thing." The angel laughed, continuing to guide Hinata by the hand closer to the mountain's edge.

Hinata's spirits perked even higher. "Hizashi-san? Is he here?" The idea of seeing her Uncle again, not in bloodied pain, but in paradise, seemed like the greatest idea in the world.

Hinata's mother nodded. "He is, and he misses you very much."

"Can I see him? Is that where we are going?"

The woman laughed softly, almost sadly. "I am afraid not. You cannot see anyone from this side, not yet anyways."

Hinata frowned, attempting to figure out why. "When can I?"

"When you die an old woman, warm in your lovers embrace." The woman said, staring off fondly into the distance, recalling her own peaceful death.

"But I died already, Mother." Hinata replied, slowly becoming aware of the fact that the flowers, along with their intoxicating love scent, were fading away.

"A little, my darling daughter, but not completely. You can't see anyone who has died until you are ready to be among us."

This was all suddenly confusing. Hinata furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of concepts that shouldn't matter, but suddenly did. "Why can I see you, then?" Hinata said, longing to be back in the warm meadow, instead of near the cold, rocky mountain.

"Because," The woman said, finally stopping right where the base of the high cliff began, "I am your guardian spirit."

Hinata blinked, realizing that things were becoming much more fuzzy. "My…what?" She asked.

The angel in white placed a warm hand on Hinata's shoulder, and sighed heavily. She then released her grip, and took a step back, away from Hinata. "Hinata, you have a gift that few have ever possessed." She began, her eyes darting back and forth as she tried to figure out the words to convey this message. "You are able to use us, the spirits of you ancestors, when ever you need us. When you need strength, you will use the strongest. When you need to heal someone, the most talented healers in our family's history will join together in your palm. When you need life, we have an abundance of spiritual energy to grant it to you." The woman stopped, but smiled as she found the perfect words to convey this power. "We will always be here to help you."

Hinata shivered, and began to re-call her life more vividly than before. She remembered Neji explaining something about a power that made her more powerful than she had originally thought. Suddenly, everything felt very real, and cold.

"I have to go back?" Hinata asked her Mother. Though the angel was becoming as hazy as life had been only moments before. Pain's face suddenly flashed before Hinata's eyes, and the memory of those she loved in trouble resurfaced. Hinata then thought of Naruto. Hinata felt ashamed at how quickly she had forgotten him. She wondered how it was even possible to not remember the boy, even if for only a moment. Paradise suddenly seemed awfully lonely without his goofy, smiling face. How could she laugh if he wasn't there to make a joke? How could she truly feel the love of that field without the first love of her life? What was worse, was that he was in danger because of her. Hinata couldn't exist in this slice of perfection knowing that one of the people who mattered most to her was in danger. Her face contorted into determination. "I have to go back." Hinata said, only this time much more firmly.

Hinata looked at the cliff, and saw the Kyuubi palace at the top. She realized the base of the mountainside that her mother had led her to was the cliff she had been tossed down, and that her body was laying beside it, as Head Priest Sasuke screamed for her not to die. Hinata had never seen such raw emotion from almost anyone, much less the stoic Head Priest.

"You should thank this boy deeply when you return, my lovely Hinata." Hinata looked at her mother, whose form was barely there anymore. "You can't just go back with our help alone. Even as a baby, you only came back because my tears splashed your face. Now his will bring you back as well."

Hinata stared long and hard at the fading figure, her eyes locked on the delicate eyes and coy smile plastered on her beautiful mother's face. "I love you, Mom." She whispered.

The coy smile broke into a wide one. "I love you too, Hinata. Tell your father and sister I miss them, ok?"

Hinata nodded, smiling. Everything suddenly became blurry to the point that nothing was distinguishable, and then everything went dark.

( )

"Please, Hinata!" Sasuke screamed, "Please! I don't care if you love Naruto! I don't care if you hate me and never look at me again! I don't care! Just live! I need you to be alive! Please…Hinata!"

Sasuke's screams echoed through canyon as his hot tears trickled across Hinata's injured chest, neck, and delicate face. "I love you…" He whispered, into her ear.

Then he heard something that made his heart stop; Hinata coughed. Sasuke jumped away from her body, the blood draining from his face. "Hi…Hinata?" He said, almost unwilling to believe his childish tantrum could have worked. She coughed again, and he saw her eyes open and dart around wildly.

"Mo…." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Hinata!" Sasuke said, returning to her side and helping her to sit up. "You…you're alive?!" It seemed too good to be true. "Stay here, I'm going to get help." Sasuke said, beginning to move away, but was stopped.

Hinata grasped his arm firmly, and smiled. "I'm alright, really." She pointed to the spot that had, moments ago, been a bloody mess. Though her clothes were still tattered and bloodied, the spot itself was as pristine as it had ever been. "I'm fine."

The two stood up, and Sasuke continued to inspect her, as though afraid the cut would re-surface at any moment. "How is that possible, Hyuuga?"

"It is…" Hinata thought of how she could possibly explain what had just occurred in her lack of life, but thought better of it. "Complicated." She smiled in thanks at the raven boy in front of her. "In short, your tears revived me."

Sasuke's complexion reddened as the blood rushed to his head from shock and embarrassment. "Don't be an idiot. I don't even know how to cry." He turned away from Hinata, cursing himself mentally. _What would have been worse, her knowing I cried, or her dieing?_ He thought, looking back up at the cliff.

Hinata gazed up as well. "We have to get back. Naruto-kun may be in trouble!" She said, already searching for the best route up.

Sasuke shook his head, grabbing a sturdy rock and climbing it. "It is the rest of the Palace that needs help."

"How so?" Hinata asked, following Sasuke's path.

"He lost control when you went down the cliff."

Hinata's blood ran cold. "How badly?" she asked, continuing to traverse the sheer cliff, but now with even greater hurry.

"The Kyuubi has been released. If we don't stop it properly, they will most likely kill him." Sasuke hesitated, but said, "If he hasn't killed them, already."

( )

Sakura dried the tears staining her face, and lifted Ino up onto her feet. "Does your leg feel ok?"

Ino kicked it gently, and winced. "I'll be fine, just get me out of here."

Sakura looked around anxiously. They were eerily alone in the wide, open, dusty place. The others had either ran for their lives, or pursued the Kyuubi as it fled down yet another corridor. It seemed bent on not only killing the residents who had kept it so well imprisoned, but to destroy the Palace all together. Sakura briefly considered calling to Sasuke, who she assumed was still in that canyon, finding Hinata. _No, I can't waste my time. He will be fine, and right now, I need to get Ino to a safe place._

Sakura forced herself to turn away from the opening to the cliff, and instead began walking as fast as she could, supporting a limping Ino, down the hallway she had run up with Hyuuga Neji only a few minutes before. It took time, and patience, the like of which Sakura had almost none. With every creak, rumble, and distant scream, Sakura's heart sank even lower into her chest, until it felt like her stomach was the organ pumping her blood at a highly accelerated rate. She expected the beast to appear at any moment and finish her off.

Ino tried to get the pain in her leg to vanish, or at least to dissipate enough for her to use it. It was useless, though. The more Ino tried, the worse it felt, and Sakura seemed strong enough to support her, at least until they made it out of the Palace in one piece. It was a few minutes before Ino finally saw the large double doors, flapping ever so gently from the breeze blowing them in. Ino looked at Sakura's face, and realized it's hopeful expression matched her own.

Sakura's face suddenly fell as she heard a rumble from behind her, and realized that it was growing in volume, rather than diminishing. "Ino…" Sakura murmured, not to get Ino's attention, but to remind herself of what needed to be done. Sakura scooped the blond up, the same way a groom would a bride, and ran for the exit.

Ino's blue eyes went wide as she stared behind Sakura, down the dark hall way they had just come from. The pounding of a heavy, large figure was coming towards them, and its pace was increasing with their own. "Get as far as you can, Ino." She heard Sakura say. Ino looked at her in a puzzled manner, before suddenly feeling herself hurled out the door. Ino screamed loudly, though involuntarily, as she went air borne out the door, onto the stone entrance outside. The doors shut as soon as Ino landed. She quickly realized that Sakura was still on the other side.

( )

Sasuke and Hinata reached the top ten minutes later, only to find that there was hardly a Palace to return to.

Most of the infrastructure and support beams had been crushed by the Kyuubi's gargantuan form, and fire from the relentless attacks on both ends destroyed even more of what could have been salvageable. There was still a Palace there, but it was all but hollowed out, and filled with the rubble of the crumbled upper floors. The air tasted like plaster and debris, and the smoke from the fire and rubble made it nearly impossible to see ten feet ahead.

Hinata coughed wildly after taking in her first breath of the polluted air from the site, but continued on anyways. She wondered how the Head Priest could look as calm as he did, and wondered even more how it was possible for him not to be coughing out a lung, like she was.

Sasuke walked quickly ahead of Hinata, to keep her from harm's way for one, but also to find Sakura and the other's as quickly as possible. He hadn't thought it could get this out of control, but the state of their once grand home proved that things were apocalyptic at best. Sasuke heard a scream in the distance, and realized he was running to its source before he had even had time to register who it could have been. He could hear Hinata at his heel, trying to keep up with him despite the toll the dust and debris was taking on her lungs.

Hinata didn't care about her lungs, or any other part of her for that matter. She thought of Naruto, and how, wherever he was, what ever form he was in, he needed her. She refused to believe that beautiful, blond, happy boy she had grown to love and adore could cause the damage and chaos she saw before her. Hinata couldn't imagine any normal human that could. She worried for her friends, her cousin, and even of Head Priest Sasuke and Sakura. Everyone's lives needed to be saved, even if Hinata was not quite sure how that could be achieved. _I must try…I was given this gift for a reason! I must use it how I see best; to save those I love most! That is my promise!_

After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke finally reached another clearing within the palace walls. The ceiling had caved in all the way to the roof, providing a blinding natural light to display the scene before him. There was the Kyuubi, mighty, evil, and proud; all of the things that Naruto was not. The only one in the clearing with the beast was someone who made Sasuke's heart sink.

Sakura was running from the Kyuubi as fast as she could, but Sasuke already knew that it was a useless get away. The beast bound after her as her pink hair flapped wildly around her frightened face. Her bright, dazzling green eyes closed tightly as, Sasuke could tell, she prepared to be trampled at any moment. "Sakura!" He screamed.

Those eyes flashed open in disbelief as she latched eyes with his. A smile somehow crept over her lips, before remembering what was going on. "Sasuke, run!" She screamed, turning away from the two in the entranceway, in order to get the Kyuubi away from the boy she still had great love for. Sakura's heart sank when she realized the direction she had gone had, due to the rubble, become a dead end. She slowly turned around to face the beast, who snickered at her cruelly.

"No blond friend or Hyuuga spawn to save you this time, little Head Priestess." It growled, his voice echoing against the empty space.

( )

Me: Alright…. If my estimation is correct, there are only 2-3 more chapters of this fic!

Sasuke: How the bleep do you plan to wrap this up in 2-3 chapters?

Me: Easily! I have it all mapped out.

So Everyone, I wanted to have something specific for you to review with. So ask me a question! It can be about anything retaining to Naruto, this fic, characters, any of that.

Care to give some example questions, Sasuke darling?

Sasuke: DON'T…call me that.

Me: Just ask a darn question emo boy.

Sasuke: Fine!

What is your interpretation of Hinata's mother and all that uselessness?

Me: Well, I always envisioned her being a lot like Hinata, both in appearance and personality. I think she always saw the best in people, but was a bit passive in nature, and didn't like violence. Basically, not very ninja-like. I think that is why when she died, (I assume either in war or child birth of Hanabi) Hiashi became so…bitter to Hinata. I think he loved his wife greatly, and felt that it was her lack of emotional strength (not physical) that caused her to die (even though this is most likely absurd), or as he probably viewed it, give up. So since Hinata is so much like her, he wanted to ensure that this time around, she was strong enough to survive anything, and never give up or fall short.

So it can be like that, or it can be something that has to do with my fic(s), or me (Sasuke: why would anyone want to know about that?) or my theories on Naruto in the future, anything! I'll try to answer as many as I can in the next update.

Until then, peace my loves!


End file.
